Daddy's Little Girl
by Missy Loue
Summary: Oko, Vegeta's first daughter, is a full blooded Saiyan. Her mother died giving birth to her and Vegeta raised her on his own. She is a tough, aggressive, powerful Saiyan elite! But her life changes when she crashes on Earth. She meets Goku and the others, but has her heart set on reuniting with her father.
1. Seperation

Vegeta ran to the healing chamber and looked around.

"Where is she?!" he shouted.

The doctor jumped slightly and turned, "U-Uh, your lover or your new daughter?"

"Both!" he barked.

"W-Well, your daughter's in the nursery and... your lover... died giving birth to her, I'm very sorry."

Vegeta nodded and ran off. She died doing her job. He saw the nursery and stopped, looking in to see a small Saiyan baby girl. She was crying and from what the Scouter said, her power level was 500! That made her a high class!

The baby had black hair that stuck up like his, but with bangs. Her eyes were dark and she had most of her father's features. Her brown monkey tail swayed behind her.

"Have you chosen a name?" the doctor asked as he walked over.

Vegeta nodded, "Oko..."

"You can take her home next week, but for now, she'll have to stay here." he said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, whavever!" he snapped.

The doctor rolled his eyes and walked off. Vegeta stared at Oko with a soft expression.

"I will protect you with my life."

* * *

3 years later...

Oko walked through Frieza's mother ship with Vegeta next to her. She was wearing the same armor as he was and wasn't as strong as he was, but was still much stronger than Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta pulled her closer as they passed a few elites. She looked up at them to see Zarbon send her a strange look. She stared then looked away. Vegeta noticed her concerned expression and frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No..."

He nodded and laid his hand on her shoulder. He approached Raditz and pushed Oko over.

"I need to get on a mission, stay here and watch her until I get back." he said sternly.

"Why? She's way stronger than me and Nappa!" Raditz said with a smirk.

"You know why." he growled.

Raditz rolled his eyes and nodded. Vegeta leaned over and whispered something to him then walked off and Oko sat down on the couch.

"Okay, kid," Raditz said with a sigh, "Get to bed in 5 minutes."

Oko growled and glared at him, "Why should I?"

"Because your father told me to." he snapped.

She grumbled softly and crossed her arms. Raditz sat down and sighed deeply. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he got up.

"Alright! Bedtime!" he said, grimacing.

She got up and grumbled as she stormed off to her room. He let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. She walked to her room, which was more like a closet. Frieza's ship had barracks, but Vegeta was uncomfortable with the idea of having Oko sleeping in a room filled with grown men, so he got her a small closet on the ship that was big enough to fit a small bed.

She crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Oko woke up to the sound of her door opening. She opened her eyes to see a shadowy figure pick her up delicately. She went wide eyed and almost screamed, but he smacked a hand over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and thrashed around. He hit her in the spine, making her muscles weaken extremely. She growled weakly and he shot a chi blast at her stomach, the light illuminating his face.

Zarbon.

The blast hit her and she let out a muffled scream of agony. He put a piece of duct tape over her mouth then bound her wrists and ankles with a chain. He hit her head on the wall until she was bleeding even more. He carried her toward the pod launching center. Oko saw Raditz in a shadowy doorway. She let out a muffled shout and struggled weakly. He was still for a moment then stepped back. She went wide eyed and shouted angrily. Zarbon didn't notice him and went on walking.

He threw Oko into a pod and punched her across the face. She hacked up blood, but it came out of her nose. She struggled weakly and he slammed the door shut. It launched off and a chi blast pierced it, hitting her shoulder. She saw Frieza's ship speed off and whimpered. She looked at the controls and hit the emergency landing button with her foot. The pod jerked toward a planet.

The planet was blue with streaks of green and white.

The pod entered the planet's atmosphere and set on fire. The heat started to overcome her and she was sweating in a matter of seconds. The pod crashed into the ground, creating a giant crater. It shattered and Oko laid on the ground, barely able to breathe.

"O-Oh! Are you okay?!" a voice called.

She looked over and saw a small child staring at her with wide eyes.

He had black messy hair with dark brown eyes. He was wearing yellow outfit with a green long sleeved shirt underneath and matching pants. A red hat was on his head with a strange orange 4 starred orb on top.

He ran over and grabbed her dragging her away from the flaming pieces of the pod.

"DADDY!" he yelled.

Oko felt fur tickle her nose and sneezed, blood gushing out. The boy yelped in shock and Oko spotted his tail. Her eyes widened slightly then he pulled her a bit farther.

"DADDY!" he shouted again.

Oko felt a drop of water hit her cheek and noticed it was starting to rain.

"Gohan? You calling, buddy?" another voice called.

"HELP! I FOUND SOMEONE," the boy shouted worriedly, "THEY'RE HURT!"

A man ran over and went wide eyed at the sight of Oko, "She needs a senzu! Now!"

He picked her up and put the boy on his shoulder. Oko growled weakly and he started running. He ran into a house and put her on a soft platform.

"Goku? What are you- OH MY GOD!" a voice screeched.

"Chichi, I need a senzu," the man said as he searched through the cabinets, "She doesn't have much longer! Gohan! Take that duct tape off her face and undo those chains."

The boy who Oko assumed to be Gohan nodded and quickly ran over, getting the duct tape off quickly. Blood dripped out of her mouth and he started working on the chains on her ankles. Her skin had bruises from the chains being on so tight. Gohan got the chain on her ankles off and the man ran over with a small bean.

"If you can understand me, eat it," he said as he put the bean in her mouth, "It'll heal you!"

She bit down and swallowed, feeling her wounds heal instantly. She went wide eyed and sat up, breaking the chains on her wrists. She stared with wide eyes at her stomach, which used to have a gigantic hole in it.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

She regained herself and looked at them, crossing her arms, "I-I'm fine!"

"What happened to you," the man asked, "You were tied up!"

"Why should I tell you?!" she barked.

"Oh... right, I'm Goku, this is Chichi, and the kid that saved ya is Gohan!" the man said happily.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan said with a soft smile as he held his hand out to her.

She looked at his hand then glared at him, "Where's your nearest pod center?"

"P-Pod center?" Goku asked.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Space ship! Do you imbeciles have a space ship?!"

They went wide eyed and Goku cleared his throat nervously.

"W-Well... no." he said sternly.

She growled and got up, "Communication center?"

He nodded, "Yeah! Where do you live?"

"Frieza's mother ship, quadrant 8." she spat.

He stared with wide eyes and chuckled nervously, "Uh... where?"

"Frieza's. Mother ship. Quadrant. 4." she said slowly, glaring at him.

"Are you from space or something?!" Chichi barked.

"Yes." she answered shortly.

They all went wide eyed and stared.

"And I have something to ask," Oko growled, "Why do you have that tail?"

Gohan looked at his tail and smiled, "My daddy used to have one."

"Yep! But I got it cut off."

She stared then got up. He saw her tail and went wide eyed.

"Y-You have a tail too?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, all Saiyans do and I suspect you are one..." she said darkly.

"Y-You're one?" Gohan asked.

She nodded, "I'm the Princess Of All Saiyans," she crossed her arms and glared at Goku, "And my father is the King, so if you harm me in any way, he'll make you never wish you were born!"

He nodded quickly, "Okay! Okay! So, what's your name?"

"Oko." she spat.

"Alright... well, you can wear Gohan's clothes, you're only a few inches taller than him." Goku said happily.

"Fine, just get me in new clothing." she spat.

"First, you need a shower!" Chichi barked.

Oko growled and sighed angrily. Chichi grabbed her wrist and walked her to the bathroom. Oko yanked her wrist away and glared at her.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

Chichi rolled her eyes and showed her how to operate the 'shower'. After she was done, Chichi left and Oko got into the shower. She washed herself then got out. She looked at the clothes Chichi had left out for her. It was a white tank top with green pants. Oko sighed deeply and put them on. She walked out and looked at Goku.

"Where are my sleeping quarters?" she hissed.

"Right here." he said as he pointed to a door.

She nodded and walked into the room.

"Have a good sleep," he said happily, "Chichi will take you shopping tomorrow."

She growled and slammed the door shut. She got into bed and stared out the window. She wanted to be with her father...

* * *

"OKO! This isn't funny anymore! Come out!" Vegeta shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He saw Nappa dragging Raditz over, who looked sad or scared. Nappa threw him over and crossed his arms.

"Go on, tell him!" Nappa barked.

Raditz glared at the ground.

"Tell me what?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He saw Oko last night," Nappa growled, "Go on, Raditz! Tell him what happened!"

"I uh... I-I heard some noise coming from Oko's room..." he said nervously, "A-And when I went over to check... I saw Zarbon carrying her away. She was injured... badly."

Vegeta went wide eyed and slapped him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!"

Raditz started to tremble and took a deep breath, "I-I'm no match for Zarbon! If I had gone in and attacked, he would have killed both of us!"

"Oh God, oh god, oh god..." he muttered, covering his face as he took a deep breath, "Raditz! I trusted you with her!"

"I sent her to bed! I didn't want to watch her sleep!" he said fearfully.

Vegeta groaned angrily and rubbed his forehead, "Is she..."

"She had a hole in her stomach the size of half her head," Raditz said sadly, "I assume she's dead..."

Vegeta felt his eyes burn and his fists clenched, "Y-You..."

"P-Please! I didn't know what to do at the time," Raditz begged, "Have mercy!"

Vegeta took a deep breath and glared at the ground, "I'll avenge her..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I like this fan fiction and I hope you'll like it too! I have plenty of ideas for this and I plan on releasing them. Well, that's all I have to say! Bye!**


	2. Hiding Secrets

Oko woke up to the sound of whispering and footsteps.

"Gohan, be quiet, I think Oko's still asleep." Chichi's voice said softly.

"Okay, Mom..."

Oko growled and got up, walking out and opening the door. Goku was sitting at the table, smiling at her.

"Hey! How'd ya sleep?" he asked.

She growled and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"Don't make fun of me!" she barked.

He held up his hands in surrender and stared, "Okay! Okay!"

She grumbled quietly and yawned. Goku smiled and beckoned her over to the table. She sighed angrily and walked over, sitting down across from him and next to Gohan. Gohan smiled at her, but she sent him an icy glare.

"G-Good morning!" he said happily.

"Go jump off a cliff." she hissed.

He went wide eyed and Chichi gasped.

"If you'll be living with us, I don't want to hear any of that language!"

"You're not my father!" she barked.

"Well, I can see he raised you with no manners!"

"Who needs manners when you're destroying planets?!"

"You destroyed planets?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes! And as soon as my father gets here, we'll kill everything!"

"Okay! That's enough!" Chichi shouted.

Oko crossed her arms and glared at her. Chichi sighed angrily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Oko ate hastily then got out of her chair.

"Oko, we need to get you some new clothes, remember," Chichi asked, "And Goku, Gohan, you're coming with."

They nodded and Oko groaned angrily.

"Why can't I stay in this?!" she barked.

"Because, you need a change of clothes!" Chichi said sternly.

Oko scoffed and crossed her arms. Chichi rolled her eyes and Goku smiled.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" he said happily.

"What's fun about going to a public spot where people try on clothes," she growled, "It's boring."

"We can make it fun!"

"How?" she spat.

"We'll figure something out!" he said happily.

"Y-Yeah!" Gohan said happily.

She rolled her eyes and they walked out and got into a car. Chichi drove for a while then stopped at a strange building filled with clothes. Oko grumbled and they got out of the car. They walked into the store and Chichi led them to a section filled with pink, purple, and a few other colors.

"Alright! Choose a few that you like." Chichi said firmly.

Oko looked at the clothes and grimaced, "Why are they all pink?"

"It's a color that most little girls like!" she said with a long sigh.

"I'm not wearing anything 'pink'." she growled.

"Fine! What about this?" she asked, pulling out a pale yellow T-shirt.

Oko examined it then snatched it away.

"Is that a yes?" Goku asked.

"Whatever." she growled.

"I think it looks nice." Gohan said happily.

Oko growled and Chichi pulled out another shirt.

"Goku, you take Gohan to look at the books down the isle." Chichi said as she pointed.

Goku sighed and nodded, walking off with his son. Chichi smiled and Oko sat down on a cheap bench.

"So, how about blue?" Chichi asked as she held up a navy blue T-shirt.

Oko growled and nodded. Chichi put it in the cart and searched through the rack of clothes. Oko sighed deeply and glared at the ground. The thoughts of her father started swimming into her mind. Her fists and jaw clenched and a sigh escaped her mouth.

"How 'bout this?"

Oko looked up to see a plain black tank top. She nodded and Chichi put it in the cart. Oko relaxed back and her tail wrapped around her waist.

After what seemed like hours, Chichi bought the clothes and they headed back to their house. Oko glared out the window and Chichi parked. Oko got out and stretched.

"Chichi, you know, it's faster to fly." Goku said nervously.

"Well, it's dangerous!" she shouted.

Goku nodded quickly and backed away. Oko yawned and started walking toward the woods.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"For a walk." she snarled.

"Well, be back in time for dinner." Chichi said sternly.

Oko rolled her eyes and flew off. She landed on a tree branch and sat on it, staring at the sky. Vegeta had to come soon... he had to.

Her eyes burned then grew wide. She couldn't cry! It was a weakness!

She growled and pinched herself, preventing the tears from falling. As soon as her eyes were clear, she started to fall asleep. She yawned and closed her eyes, resting her head on the tree.

* * *

"Dinner! Oko! Come on!" Chichi called into the forest.

"Maybe she's too far out to hear ya." Goku suggested.

"Well, I want you to find her," Chichi hissed, "If she used to destroy planets, I don't want her ruining the clothes I just bought her!"

He nodded and stepped forward, "NIMBUS!"

The golden cloud flew over and Goku hopped on.

"Can I come?" Gohan asked.

"Absolutely not! You haven't finished your math!" Chichi barked.

He glared at the ground and Goku frowned.

"Come on! It'll only take a few minutes!" he said sternly.

"Goku-"

"Please?"

Chichi sighed and nodded, "Fine, take him."

Gohan grinned and hopped on the cloud. Goku smiled and they flew off.

"Okay, kiddo," Goku said happily, "Keep your eyes peeled!"

Gohan nodded and looked around, leaning on the edge of the cloud. Goku searched the forest then saw a small figure sitting in a tree. He smiled and lowered the cloud to see Oko asleep on a tree.

"Be quiet." he whispered.

Gohan nodded and Goku picked her up gently. Nimbus started flying home when Oko woke up. She saw Goku and yelped in shock, nearly falling through Nimbus. Goku grabbed her arm and grinned.

"Hey!" he said happily.

"W-What were you-"

"It's dinner time." he said happily.

She stared then growled angrily, flying up and ripping her arm away from him. She crossed her arms and flew along side them. They got home and Chichi stormed out.

"Where-"

"She was asleep." Goku explained.

Chichi nodded and pointed inside, "Dinner's ready, hurry before it gets cold."

Oko walked inside silently and sat at the table. Gohan sat next to her and Goku sat next to Chichi. They ate then Chichi forced the children to go to bed. Oko got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Oko looked around frantically. Her father was dead on the ground and Frieza was smirking at her from a few feet away. She went wide eyed and screamed. Vegeta's eyes were gone and blood was dripping from them. Blood dripped from his mouth and his body was covered in terrible wounds, his limbs looking mangled. Frieza laughed and seemed to appear in front of her. She stumbled back and tried to run, but he grabbed her by the tail.

"Oko..." a voice rasped.

She looked behind her to see it was her father's disfigured self holding her by the tail.

"D-Don't... leave me..." he rasped before his body decayed in seconds.

She screamed and suddenly appeared in a forest. She looked around then realized she was sitting in Vegeta's lap. She stared up at him with wide eyes and he smirked down at her.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked.

She stared then he suddenly turned into Frieza. Her eyes grew wider, panicking.

"Oko!" a voice shouted.

"L-Leave me alone!" she shouted worriedly.

"OKO!"

* * *

Oko snapped awake, still screaming. Goku stared at her, looking extremely concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She panted heavily and wiped the cold beads of sweat off her face. She stared with wide eyes then noticed she was trembling.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She looked at him then glared at the ground, "Go away."

He stared then sighed, "You were screaming-"

"I said, go away!" she barked.

He was still for a moment then walked out of the room. She laid back down, but couldn't fall back asleep. The images of her father... looking so beaten... made her tremble in fear.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I just wanted to say, I might do a few, maybe 3, filler chapters to build character and story. That's all! BYE!**


	3. They Care

Oko laid awake in bed. She had been awake for a while now, she couldn't keep track of the time. She heard footsteps and yawning, followed by whispering.

"Goku, wake Gohan up, he needs to get to work," Chichi whispered, "but leave Oko alone, I think the poor girl didn't get any sleep."

"I agree..."

Oko rolled over and glared at the ground. She never had such realistic nightmares... she never had any nightmares really! Maybe it was just the fact that she missed her father... or that Frieza ordered Zarbon to kill her. Or it was just she hated being on this wretched planet. She had mixed emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, and last, but most powerful of all, she was scared.

Not terrified for her life, or scared of the people around her, she was scared for her father. If he found out Zarbon did this, he might go on a rampage...

A thump made Oko snap back into reality.

"Goku!" Chichi hissed.

"Sorry..." he whispered.

Oko's headache spiked and she pressed her palm against her forehead. She sat up and slid off her bed, the sheet falling to the floor. She walked slowly, opening the door to see Chichi and Goku look over.

"Hey," Goku said gently, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Leave... me... alone." she managed to growl.

Goku sighed shortly and went back to eating a piece of toast. Chichi put a plate on the table and smiled softly at Oko.

"Eat up, it might give you some energy." she said happily.

Oko grumbled quietly and sat down, glaring at the plate. Chichi frowned slightly and sighed deeply.

"Oko, what was your nightmare about last night?" she asked.

"None of your business!" she barked.

Her headache got worse and she covered her face. Chichi went wide eyed and walked over.

"Do you need medicine?"

"I'm fine!" Oko barked.

"Calm down! Being loud will make your headache worse." Goku said sternly.

She growled and started eating. Goku smiled and Chichi went back to helping Gohan with his homework. Oko finished eating and pushed her plate aside. She yawned and got off her chair. She stretched and scratched her head.

"Oko, what does your daddy look like?" Gohan asked.

She growled and crossed her arms, "Why would you want to know?"

"I'm just curious!" he said with a frown.

"Yeah! Maybe if you talk about him, you'll feel better!" Goku said happily.

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about him..."

He nodded, "I understand."

Oko walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Chichi, do we have any more senzus?" Goku asked.

"No, we used our last bean on Oko." she replied calmly.

He frowned and sighed, "Well, Oko, you can go to bed early tonight, if you want."

She nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Gohan! When you're finished with school, maybe you could teach Oko a thing or two!" Chichi called.

Gohan grinned and nodded, "Yeah!"

Oko growled quietly and closed her eyes, resting. She wasn't able to sleep, but it got her energy up slightly. Her muscles were relaxed and she looked to be asleep.

"Did she just..." Goku said in surprise.

"No and shut up." Oko snapped.

He covered his mouth and stared at her. She growled and her eyes opened as she slid off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Chichi asked.

"I need some fresh air." she spat as she walked out the door.

She slammed it shut behind her and inhaled the sweet pine scent. She looked at the ground then sat down. The door opened and Gohan peeked out, holding a few books. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Uh... M-Mommy said I could show you a few books..." he said nervously, his cheeks turning a slight pink color, "L-Like the alphabet."

"Alphabet? What is that?" she snarled.

"U-Uh..."

"Speak. Now."

"It's just the way we write things on Earth," he said quickly, "My mommy wants me to teach it to you!"

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, "I saw the markings you Earthlings possess and I'm not interested."

"She'll make you..." he mumbled.

"Just stay out of my way, I'm tired today," she barked, "And tell that woman to leave me be!"

He stared then nodded before walking away. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Oko, do you want to take a nap in your room?" Goku asked, peeking through the doorway.

She shook her head and glared at him, "Leave me alone."

"Well, do you want to see if Koren has any senzu beans with me?" he asked.

"Senzu beans?"

"Yeah! The bean we used to heal you when you crashed here."

"Oh..." she sighed and got up, "Fine, lead the way."

He smiled and cleared his throat, "NIMBUS!"

The cloud flew over and Oko put her hand through it. Goku frowned and hopped on.

"You must not be pure hearted," he said with a shrug, "I guess it fits knowing you used to destroy planets."

She rolled her eyes and they flew off. Oko crossed her arms and glared ahead of her. Goku kept glancing at her, which made her start to get annoyed.

"What are you looking at?!" she barked.

"You're just really tired, so if you fall I'd want to catch you." he said with a frown.

She growled and glared at him, "I'm fine! You're not my father, so don't try to parent me!"

He sighed shortly and nodded. Oko just didn't understand why he was worried about her. He wasn't her father or a family member in any sort of way.

"Alright, we're here!" Goku said as the cloud stopped.

Oko stared at the giant tower. It stretched into the sky for miles. She could barely see the top! It was white with strange carvings all around the sides. Goku flew upward, hanging on to the cloud. Oko flew next to him, still studying the tower. She saw the top and went wide eyed as a cat peeked over the edge.

"Ah, Goku, it's been a while." the cat said as they landed.

"Hey, Koren." Goku said happily.

"So, this must be Oko." the cat said sternly.

Oko froze.

"Oh! Sorry, this is Koren," Goku said as he turned to her, "He sees and hears everything in the world!"

"Most of the time." Koren said with a shrug.

She stared then crossed her arms. Koren chuckled and smiled at her.

"Well, Princess, can I call you Princess?" he asked.

"No."

"I'm gonna call you it anyway." he said, grinning.

She growled, but it only made him laugh.

"Okay, Princess," he said as he walked over, "I have a senzu, but did you bring a gift?"

"Gift?" she spat.

"Right here." Goku said as he held out a small cupcake.

Koren smiled and took the cupcake. He walked over to a bush and picked about 12 beans. He threw one over to Oko and put the rest in a small pouch. Oko caught it and popped it into her mouth. She ate it then felt her energy restore.

"Hey! You're looking better already!" Goku said happily.

"Whatever, let's just head back." she hissed.

"Alright, see ya later, Koren!" Goku called.

"See ya, Princess." he said as he turned back to the bean bush.

Oko growled and flew off with Goku. After a few minutes, they got back to the house. Gohan was waiting and smiled at the sight of them. As soon as Oko landed, Gohan ran over and hugged her. She went wide eyed and pushed him away.

"Hi!" he said happily.

"Don't touch me." she snapped.

He nodded and smiled, "S-So, it's only 5 o'clock! Mommy said I can go on a walk to track 5 different species of bird... do you want to come?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "It sounds boring."

"Well, dinner's not gonna be ready for another hour, then it's my bedtime," he said sadly, "And I get scared when I go alone."

"Why don't you bring him?" she growled, pointing at Goku.

"I'm... actually really busy." he said with a grin.

"Doing what?" she snarled.

"Just... training." he said before running off.

She growled and turned to Gohan, "Fine, I'll accompany you."

He grinned and nodded, "Thank you!"

She rolled her eyes and they started walking down a trail. The path was dirty and littered with dead leaves, rocks, and occasionally, Oko would spot a chipmunk running into the tall grass. Gohan was looking at the trees, searching for the birds. Oko saw a beautiful blue one and tapped Gohan on the shoulder. He turned and she pointed at the bird.

"Thanks." he said happily as he started writing in his journal.

"Why do you take orders from that woman anyway?" she asked.

"Well, she's my mom and her temper can be a problem," he said nervously, "Besides, I want to be a great scholar when I grow up!"

She went wide eyed and sighed deeply, "I can see you don't have the Saiyan blood in you..."

"Half!" he said happily.

"I know, you're just leaning toward your human side." she said in disappointment.

He frowned and they went on walking. Gohan sat down on a boulder and started writing in the journal. Oko leaned against a tree and stared at the sky.

"KIDS! DINNER'S READY!" a familiar voice shouted.

Gohan stopped writing and got up, "Coming!"

"I'll fly you," Oko growled, "We'll get there faster."

He gulped nervously and nodded. She walked over and hooked her arms under his. She flew up and toward the house.

"This is cool!" Gohan said happily.

She sighed and landed at the house. She walked in and saw Chichi setting the plates out on the table. Chichi saw her and turned.

"Alright, I saw how you 2 got here and I don't like it," she said sternly, "If you had dropped him-"

"I'd have caught him." she spat.

Chichi growled and sat down. Gohan sat next to Oko and smiled.

"I got all the birds!" he said happily.

"That's my boy." Chichi said happily.

Oko rolled her eyes and went on eating.

"Oko," Chichi said sternly, "I want you to start schooling next week."

"I'm not even your child." she growled.

"Still, if you're going to be living with us, I want you to be just as smart as Gohan." she said sternly.

Oko grumbled and glared at her food, eating quicker. She finished and started walking outside.

"Not so fast." Chichi called, "It's 6 o'clock! You have to go to bed!"

"You're not my parent!" Oko shouted angrily.

Chichi growled and went back to eating. Oko scoffed and flew off. She flew far off into the woods and stopped at a cliff. She sat on the edge and stared into it.

"Oko." a voice said softly behind her.

She turned her head to see Goku sit down next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Fine." she spat.

"Well... I have the feeling you miss your father."

Her gaze hardened into a glare and he sighed.

"He'll come for you, don't worry," he said with a smile, "I may not know him, but I do know he's very important to you."

She remained silent, her fists clenched.

"Now, come on," he said as he got up, "If you didn't get any sleep last night, you should rest."

She sighed angrily and got up. He smiled and hopped on Nimbus. They flew back to the house and Oko went to bed. She laid down and glared out the window.

Vegeta had to come and get her... he had to...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HELLO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it and it turned out longer than the ones I usually write. Maybe the next chapter should be all about Vegeta... I don't know! See ya later!**


	4. Bribery

Oko walked through the woods, glaring at the sky. It was early in the morning, about 6 am. She had awoken due to a nightmare about Frieza... again. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she thought a quick walk would help her. She looked around and saw the sun start to rise. She climbed a tree and sat down, feeling relaxed. She heard a twig break under her and looked down to see a male deer walking under her.

The first thing that came to mind was breakfast.

She was about to climb down when she heard a small noise. She stopped and saw a fawn prance up to the stag and nuzzle him. She stared then sat back down. The deer walked off peacefully. She sighed deeply and watched the sun rise. She sat there for an hour then climbed down.

"Oko!" a familiar voice called.

"Oko, breakfast is ready!" Gohan's voice called.

Her stomach growled at the thought of it and she climbed down. She walked back to the house, where Goku was still calling for her. He spotted her and smiled.

"Come on, kiddo," he said happily, "Chichi made waffles!"

She nodded and walked into the house with them. She sat down at the table and started eating.

"Where did you go this morning?" Chichi asked.

"None of your business, woman!" she snapped.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" she barked.

Oko growled and went on eating.

"Hey... listen, we're just worried about you," Goku said gently, "We don't want you getting hurt!"

"You don't have to worry about me," she hissed, "I can do fine on my own!"

"But what if your dad comes back and you're hurt," he asked, "We don't want to be blamed for that!"

She grumbled and took another bite out of the waffle, grumbling. Chichi let out an irritated sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"And you have to start school!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Oko felt her anger start to boil up inside her and slammed her fists into the table, "I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING OF YOUR BIDDING, WOMAN!"

"Stop yelling!" Chichi barked.

"I'm not doing school!" she barked.

"Yes, you are!"

Oko groaned angrily and plopped back into her chair, her arms crossed.

"It's not that hard..." Gohan said with a reassuring smile, "I can help you if you-"

"I don't need anyone's help." she snapped.

"Hey... listen, we're just worried about you," Goku said gently, "We don't want you getting hurt!"

"You don't have to worry about me," she hissed, "I can do fine on my own!"

"But what if your dad comes back and you're hurt," he asked, "We don't want to be blamed for that!"

She grumbled and took another bite out of the waffle, grumbling. Chichi let out an irritated sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"And you have to start school!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Oko felt her anger start to boil up inside her and slammed her fists into the table, "I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING OF YOUR BIDDING, WOMAN!"

"Stop yelling!" Chichi barked.

"I'm not doing school!" she barked.

"Yes, you are!"

Oko groaned angrily and plopped back into her chair, her arms crossed.

"It's not that hard..." Gohan said with a reassuring smile, "I can help you if you-"

"I don't need anyone's help." she snapped.

"But-"

"Did you not hear me?" she growled, giving him a dangerous glare.

He gulped nervously and went back to eating. Oko grumbled and resumed eating. The waffles weren't as good as the meat she used to hunt with her father. She wanted the rare deliciousness. She loved having her steak rare, she liked the taste of blood paired with the tender meat.

She finished eating and started walking outside.

"Hey! Stay right there," Chichi barked, "You haven't done school yet!"

"I'll do it later!"

"No, you'll do it right now!"

Oko groaned angrily and stomped her foot on the ground, "You can't make me do anything!"

"Oko, if you do your schoolwork, I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet!" Chichi said quickly.

Oko froze and turned her head toward Chichi, "Anything else?"

"And... a... an entire day to yourself!"

"Without any of you bothering me?"

She nodded.

"Alright, now, you have my attention." Oko said as she walked back into the house.

"But you have to do your school."

"Fine."

Chichi sighed in relief and got up, getting the textbooks and pages of work. She walked to Oko's room with her and set the books on her desk.

"Do 15 pages each." Chichi said sternly.

Oko grumbled and started writing in the books. She started filling out the questions and they were really easy so far. She finished in a few minutes then walked out.

"You're already done?" Chichi asked with wide eyes.

She nodded, "They were simple questions."

Chichi stared then walked into the room. Oko peeked in and saw her checking the papers.

"W-Wow! You might be on Gohan's level!" Chichi exclaimed.

"And that grade is?"

"5th! It's amazing!"

Gohan peeked out of his room, "Is there something wrong?"

"No! Oko might just be smart enough to be your study buddy!" Goku said happily.

"Study buddy?" Oko repeated with wide eyes.

"Yes! Gohan, finish up quickly," Chichi said happily, "You and Oko can go have a reading time!"

"You said I only had to do my schoolwork!" Oko barked.

"I'll let you destroy a few mountains!" Chichi barked.

Oko grumbled and crossed her arms. Gohan nodded and went back into his room.

"You said I only had to do school!" Oko hissed.

"Come on! You can do a little extra," Chichi said with a smile, "I'll let you destroy a few mountains in the wasteland!"

"No!"

"How about a new toy?" Chichi asked.

"NO!"

"How about a sparring session with me?" Goku asked.

Oko went wide eyed and stared, "Really?"

"Yeah! I'll go easy on ya!"

She almost laughed. She covered her mouth and nodded.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be... 'study buddies' with Gohan."

Gohan walked out of his room with a book and smiled, "I'm ready to go!"

"Each of you read 5 chapters." Chichi said happily.

"5?!" Oko shouted.

"Okay, Mom!" Gohan said politely.

"Ugh!"

"Be back in an hour," Chichi said happily, "And if you finish reading the 5 chapters, keep going until I call you!"

Gohan nodded while Oko scowled at her. They walked out of the house and went down a narrow path. Gohan smiled as he looked at the trees, sky, and small animals. Oko's eyes were fixed on the sky. Gohan suddenly yelped in shock and tripped over a root. Oko looked down and burst out in laughter.

"Ow..." he grumbled, getting up and rubbing his bruised cheek.

She slowly stopped laughing and rolled her eyes, "So what? You should be stronger! You are half Saiyan after all."

"But Mommy says I don't need to train," he said sternly, "The only thing I have to do is become a scholar!"

She went wide eyed, "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. She groaned angrily and sighed.

"Listen, how about we ditch this study thing and I can train you?" she asked.

"W-What?! No way! Mom would-"

"Who cares?!" she barked.

He glared at the ground and kicked the dirt under him nervously. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, I'm the Princess Of All Saiyans," she said with a smirk, "Being trained by me would be an opportunity."

"I-I still think we should stick to reading..."

Her smirk faded and she sighed, "Fine."

They stopped at the shore of a river and started reading. They read aloud, which made Oko sort of uncomfortable.

"Come on, that word is-"

"I know what the word is," she hissed, "I just hate reading out loud."

"Why?"

"I think it's awkward."

"Oh... then I can read a little more."

She looked at him and he smiled sweetly.

"F-Fine..."

She handed the book over and he started reading. After a while, they heard Chichi screeching their names. Oko growled as she got up, covering her ears.

"KIDS! WE'RE GOING OUT FOR LUNCH!"

"Okay, Mom!" Gohan replied, "Come on, Oko!"

She rolled her eyes and uncovered her ears, "Do you want to fly there?"

He shook his head, "N-No... we can walk."

"Whatever..."

They walked back to the house, where Chichi was waiting.

"Get into the car." Chichi said sternly.

Gohan nodded while Oko was grinning, obviously excited about eating all she wants. Chichi picked up Gohan and put him in a strange seat in the car. Goku smiled and Oko noticed a matching seat in the spot next to Gohan.

"Uh... Oko, you aren't old enough to sit in a car without a car seat... so..."

She went wide eyed and shook her head, "I refuse to sit in that-"

Without warning, Chichi walked over and grabbed Oko. Oko yelped in shock as Chichi put her over her shoulder. Oko raised her arm, but Goku grabbed it before she could hit Chichi. She growled and Chichi put her in the car seat, strapping her down with strange belts. Oko pouted and glared out the window. Chichi got into the driver seat and Goku got in the passenger side. She started driving.

"OOH! I can't wait!" Goku squealed.

"Oko, is it normal for Saiyans to have such an attitude about their food?" Chichia asked.

Oko nodded, "Yeah, it's perfectly normal, I'm as hungry as he is."

"Yeah!" Goku shrieked.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down..." Chichi said quickly, "God, you guys are like animals."

Oko smirked and looked out the window. She waited for a while then Chichi arrived at the restaurant. Goku basically leaped out of the car and ran to the door. Oko managed to unbuckle herself and slid out of the car. Chichi growled and got out.

"Where are your manners, Goku?!" she shouted as she unbuckled Gohan.

"Sorry! I'm just so hungry!"

Chichi picked up Gohan and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Oko's hand forcefully and they walked inside. Oko yanked her hand away and walked next to them on her own. The waiter smiled at them and walked over.

"Hello, are you the Son family?" he asked.

Chichi nodded, "Yeah."

"Perfect! Right on time! Follow me." he said happily.

He led them to a booth and they sat down.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked politely.

"Um, I'll have water." Chichi said happily.

"Me too." Goku agreed.

"What do you want, Gohan?" Chichi asked sweetly.

"Chocolate milk, please." he said happily.

"Oko?"

"I don't care." she hissed.

Chichi rolled her eyes and looked back at the waiter, "She'll have chocolate milk too."

The waiter nodded and walked off. Oko got up with the others and walked to the buffet. She flew up and started serving herself. Chichi had to lift Gohan and ask what he wanted. Oke filled her plate and sat down. Goku was already eating, being way more messy than Chichi and Gohan. Oko was polite with her eating, but still ate pretty quickly.

"You two combined could devour an entire city!" Chichi said with wide eyes.

Oko and Goku looked at each other and shrugged. They finished, then went up again... and again... and again...

By the time they were finished, the entire buffet was empty. Chichi drove them home and by the time they got there, it was late at night. Goku and Oko had a few snacks then Chichi sent the kids to bed. Oko went without any complaints, because she was tired.

Her sparring match with Goku would be tomorrow.


	5. A Kind Offer

Oko awoke to hear talking outside her door. She sat up and growled angrily. She threw the blankets aside and got out of bed, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Oh! Oko! You're up!" Goku said happily.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she spat, giving him a dangerous glare, "I could take that sparring match now to settle things out."

"Oh... okay," he said with a small smile, "Should I go easy on you?"

"No, go all out," she spat, "You should be asking for me to go easy."

He went wide eyed and chuckled nervously, "B-But you're just a kid! I couldn't go all out on a little kid!"

Oko snickered and shook her head, crossing her arms, "Do what you want, but I'm going all out."

"Okay..."

"Can I watch?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, you have no need to watch such violence," Chichi said sternly, "What you need to do is work on your school-"

"Alright! That's it," Oko said sharply, "He can watch a simple fight! It could prepare him for if he got caught up in a real fight."

"With who?" Chichi asked mockingly.

"Thieves, murderers, and maybe even a few thugs," she said with a smirk, "You can't protect him forever."

Chichi stared then grumbled quietly, "Fine."

Oko's smirk widened victoriously and they walked outside. Goku stopped a few feet away and crouched down. Oko took a deep breath and smirked at him.

"I want to inform you that I am not as strong as my father, but stronger than his comrades," she said strongly, "I hope you understand, you are weaker than the weakest one in our group!"

"Really?" Goku asked with a grin, "Then this will be my first challenge in a long time!"

She grinned and he charged at her, punching her in the face. She smirked at his look of astonishment and kneed him in the stomach. He coughed and staggered back.

"Might as well back out now." she said as she walked over, punching him across the face.

He crashed into a tree and got up, "W-Woah! You sure are strong!"

"Then I suppose I win?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yep!"

Gohan stared with wide eyes, "You're stronger than Daddy!"

"I was trained by my father..." she said, her smile fading, "S-So, it's only natural."

"Who is your father?" Goku asked as he walked over.

"Vegeta... King Of The Saiyans..." she said, glaring at the ground.

"And he's stronger than you?"

She nodded.

"Does he care for you?"

"Of course he does!" she barked.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" he said quickly.

She grumbled and crossed her arms, "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"I understand." Goku said with a smile.

Oko glared at the ground and pursed her lip. Goku noticed and went wide eyed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." she spat, "Just tired."

She turned and walked back into the house. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut, sitting down on her bed and glaring at the ground. She heard the door open and saw Chichi walk in.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Goku said you seemed upset when he started talking about your dad." she said as she sat next to her.

"I'm not upset!"

"But I can tell you miss him," Chichi said sadly, "You can talk about it, we won't ever judge you."

"I'm not interested in talking about my feelings," she growled, "So, just leave me alone!"

"Oko, when I was little, I was lost once," she said softly, "For a few days, I was wandering around a wasteland alone. I missed my dad more than anything! I know what if feels like to miss someone, everyone does!"

Oko shook her head and glared at the ground, "But your father lived here... mine... he's out on a ship in space."

Her eyes started burning and she pulled her knees to her chest, "He may never find me..."

Chichi went wide eyed and Oko buried her face into her knees as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt 2 arms latch around her and looked up to see Chichi hugging her. She stared then glared at the ground. The only person she had accepted hugs from was her father. She was about to push Chichi away, but it turned into a returning hug. Oko felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"He'll come for you," Chichi said softly, "Don't worry."

Oko pulled away and wiped her tears, "He doesn't even know what planet I landed on..."

"Oko, even if he doesn't come for you," Chichi said with a soft smile, "you can still be a part of our family."

Oko went wide eyed and froze, "W-What?"

"You can be a part of our family." she repeated, "Any time you need someone to talk to, come to us."

Oko stared at her then sighed deeply, "N-Not yet... it's only been a couple of days since I crashed here..."

Chichi smiled and nodded, "I understand, he could be looking for you right now."

"Yeah..."

Chichi got up and walked out of the room, "Well, no matter what, we'll still care for you."

Oko stared as she closed the door then looked out the window. After all she had said, shouted, and complained, but they still wanted her as a part of their family. If she was in their position, she'd kick her out instantly. But their forgiveness... it was mind blowing for Oko!

She sighed and looked out the window. She saw Goku playing tag with Gohan, both laughing happily. She stared then Goku grabbed Goku, tickling him. Gohan shrieked with laughter and squirmed around. Oko stared then Goku spotted her, beckoning her outside. She slid off the bed and walked outside.

"Hey! Have ya ever played tag before?" Goku asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"Do you want to play?" Gohan asked hopefully.

She was still for a second then nodded, "Fine."

"Great! Okay, so, one person is it, and if the person touches anyone, they person they touched is it." Goku explained.

"Seems easy enough." she said with a shrug.

"Alright! Daddy's it!" Gohan said happily.

Goku chuckled and cracked his knuckles, "You have 3 seconds to run! 3..."

Gohan giggled and ran a few yards back, Oko next to him.

"2... 1!"

Goku ran over, grinning. Oko dodged his first attempt to grab her and jumped up behind him. She ran to a tree and jumped up, sitting down on a tree branch. Gohan went wide eyed at her speed and Goku laughed.

"No need to take it so seriously!" Goku called, "It's just a game!"

She stared then got down from the tree. He grinned and managed to tackle her, taking her by surprise. She yelped in shock and struggled as he laughed. He started tickling her and she held back her laughter.

"Come on! I'll break ya!" he said happily.

He laughed and she burst out in laughter. She shrieked and thrashed around. He stopped and she panted heavily, still letting out breathy giggles.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and got up shakily. He chuckled and she brushed the dirt off her clothes. She chuckled and Chichi called them in for breakfast. Oko sat down and they started eating.

Maybe being a part of this family wouldn't be so bad... she just had to get used to their attitudes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I wanted to announce that by the next 1 or 2 chapters, we'll be arriving at the Saiyan Saga! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! See ya later!**


	6. Beginning A Normal Life

Oko stared out into the sky. It was only 3 months after she had crashed here and she was waiting. Waiting for a sign, any sign, that her father would come for her. She was leaning on the house and it was about 11 pm. She heard the door open beside her and looked over to see Goku walk out.

"Hey... it's time for bed." he said softly, "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded and continued staring at the sky.

"Oko, come inside." he said as he walked over.

She shook her head, "Not now... later..."

"Chichi's worried."

"Tell her I'll come in later..." she said, turning her head to glare at him, "But not now!"

He sighed and walked inside. She looked back at the stars and heard some muffled talking inside. She couldn't hear it though, so she remained to stare at the sky. She sighed deeply and watched the stars twinkle. She was thinking of her father and Chichi's offer. To join their family. She couldn't though... if her father came back and saw her with a new family, he'd probably kill them.

She hated to admit it, but this planet had grown on her. At first, she thought of it like a tumor, but after a month, she realized it was just the Son family worming their way into her heart. It was funny really, the very woman that screeched at her for not doing her homework, was in Oko's mind, more of a mother. And the man that helped save her life was the fun caring father any child would want. And the boy that saved her life... a best friend.

It was a first for a lot of things.

Her first mother, friend, and happy family. But she didn't want to hurt her father... ever!

The door opened again and she looked over to see Chichi walk out.

"Oko, get to bed." she said sternly, "You need the rest."

Oko grumbled and crossed her arms, "I'm fine."

"No, no, it's time for bed." she said as she picked her up.

Oko growled, but didn't fight back. Chichi carried her to her room and put her to bed.

"Goodnight." she said before leaving the room.

Oko covered herself in the blankets and sighed deeply.

"Father... I miss you..." she muttered as she stared out the window.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

Oko awoke to the smell of sizzling meat. She sat up and yawned, sliding out of bed. She opened her door and walked to the dining room to see Goku doing push ups in the living room. Gohan was busily scribbling an essay on the couch and Chichi was cooking bacon with some sunny side up eggs.

Goku spotted her and smiled, "Hey! Good morning!"

She waved and Gohan looked up from his essay.

"Oko, get dressed, then you can work with Gohan on that essay about Capsule Corp.." Chichi said happily.

Oko nodded and walked back to her room. She got out of her pajamas and dressed into a gi that Chichi made for her. It looked like Goku's, but the top was dark blue and the under clothes were a sky blue. She liked how comfortable it was, but missed the feeling of her armor. She walked out in the gi and Goku grinned.

"Nice!"

She rolled her eyes and sat at the table. Chichi put the plates on the table and sat next to Goku. Gohan sat next to Oko and they started eating. She finished and went to her room, sitting at the desk and waiting for Gohan. He came in only minutes later and put the notebook on the table.

"Alright! I got most down, all we really need is one more paragraph then we can go outside and play!" he said cheerfully.

She nodded and wrote down some sentences about the business. What these earthlings could do was impressive! If they managed to get their hands on a pod, who knows what they could do!

She finished writing and looked at Gohan, who was checking over the sentences. He smiled and looked at her.

"Your handwriting is really good!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you." she grumbled.

"So, Oko, I was wondering, do you have a last name?"

She shook her head.

"Okay... but are you really the Princess of the Saiyans?"

"Yes, my father's the King." she said simply.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"It's 61 days away and no more questions!"

He nodded quickly and smiled as he closed the notebook. He picked it up and walked out to Chichi with Oko. Chichi checked the essay rather quickly and grinned.

"Perfect! You both have such good handwriting!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Gohan said happily.

Oko remained silent, her arms crossed, "Am I allowed to go outside now?"

Chichi nodded and Oko walked out of the house. She flew off, admiring the scenery. Her favorite part was the waterfalls and glaciers. She could get to places really quickly, which made it easy for her to see new stuff. It was nice.

She landed about a mile away from the house at a waterfall and relaxed back on a tree. She listened to the water gushing in the lake then saw a bird land on the toe of her shoe. She stared then went back to staring at the water. The bird tweeted and hopped up and down slightly. She ignored it and it flew off. This planet was beautiful, she couldn't deny it.

She heard barking and looked over to see a pack of 5 wolves all barking and growling at her. She stared then sighed as she got up, slowly walking away. The wolves stopped as she flew away. She flew around the planet, enjoying the views, until she saw a familiar golden cloud fly over.

Gohan was sitting on it, smiling.

"What?" she spat.

"Mommy says it's lunch time." he said happily.

"Fine..."

His smile widened into a grin as she flew beside him toward the house. They landed and Gohan held the door open for her. She looked at him then walked inside. He smiled and walked inside after her. Oko sat down at the table and Chichi set out a bowl of rice in front of her. Oko took a bite and went on eating without making a sound.

Chichi's food was much more delicious then the food she would get in space... so she tried to enjoy as much.

"So, Oko, how old will you be in 2 months?" Goku asked.

"4."

"Wow! You're only a few weeks older than Gohan!" Chichi exclaimed.

"That's cool!" Gohan said happily.

She rolled her eyes and went on eating. After lunch, Oko went with Gohan out to catch fish for dinner. Chichi wanted Gohan to learn how to fish properly instead of diving into the water and catching the fish like a 'barbarian'.

"Be back by bedtime." Chichi said sternly, "We had a late lunch, so no dinner."

Oko grumbled and nodded, taking a fishing pole and walking off with Gohan. They walked for a while, staring at the trees as they walked by. Gohan stopped at a river and sat down. Oko gave him the fishing pole and put a worm on it. He cast it out and waited. He got a bite after a few minutes and grinned.

"I got one!" he cheered as he reeled it in, holding it up like a trophy.

"Nice." Oko said with a smirk.

He unhooked it, but as soon as the hook was out, the fish smacked Gohan in the face with his tail and jumped into the water. Gohan was silent and Oko burst out in laughter.

"T-That hurt!" he exclaimed, holding his cheek.

She looked at him and slowly stopped laughing, "You... that hurt you?!"

He nodded and she smirked at him.

"Even for a half breed, you're weak!" she exclaimed, her smile fading, "And as the Princess, I will not allow my dying race to fade."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to train you."

He went wide eyed and gasped, "But Mommy says-"

"I don't care what she says!" she barked, "Do you want to be like your father and make this planet a better place?!"

"Mommy says I can do that by becoming a scholar..."

She nearly shouted at that point, but held herself back. That woman really had no knowledge of the things her son might face.

"But you can do both." Oko said calmly, "Be a scholar and be a fighter! I can make sure of that!"

He groaned nervously and shuffled his feet nervously, "I-I don't know..."

"Come on!"

He sighed and nodded, "Okay, but don't tell my mom!"

"Alright!" she said happily, grinning.

He smiled slightly at her happiness, "But can we start tomorrow?"

She nodded and put another worm on the hook. He cast it out and they caught a fish after an hour. They walked back home and gave Chichi the fish, which she put in the freezer.

"You 2 did perfect work, who wants ice cream?" Chichi asked happily.

"ME!" Gohan and Goku both shouted.

"What's ice cream?" Oko asked.

Goku went wide eyed and Oko considered she said something no normal child would ask, because the entire family gave her a strange look.

"Chichi, give Oko an extra big scoop." Goku said happily.

Chichi nodded and grabbed a round container filled with a cream of some sort. She handed the bowl to Oko, who quickly realized how cold it was.

"How am I supposed to-"

Chichi shoved a spoon into her mouth and Oko went wide eyed. It was sweet... really sweet! She took the spoon out of her mouth and swallowed. The cold feeling running down her throat made her shiver.

"Do you not like it?" Goku asked.

"I like it!" she said with a smirk, "I like it a lot!"

She started eating it quickly and Goku laughed, his mouth full.

"Be careful, or you might get-"

She went wide eyed as she felt a freezing pain in her head. She put the ice cream down and growled.

"I tried to warn you!" he laughed.

She growled and went on eating the ice cream.

"Hey! That'll make it-"

"Shut up!" she barked, "I'm finishing this!"

He stared at her with wide eyes as she finished, nearly collapsing afterwards.

"God..."

"Alright, kids, bedtime." Chichi called.

Gohan nodded and finished his ice cream, helping Oko. They both went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Oko finished before he did and walked to her room. She got on the new purple footsie pajamas Chichi got her and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and let out a relaxed exhale.

Today was a simple and easy day, but tomorrow would be the first time she ever trained anyone.

It was sure to be exciting.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and I would like to warn ya! In only 2 or 3 chapters, I'll start the Saiyan Saga! I really love this book and am looking forward to having Vegeta return! But I have to wait... character and story building is key. And I don't mind doing filler! It's pretty fun! Well, that's all for today! See you later!**


	7. Training Day

Oko awoke and got dressed into her gi quickly. She sat down at her desk and started doing her schoolwork right away. She was excited about training Gohan! It would be her first time being a trainer! Her father used to train her and she planned on using his methods, but she would tone the intensity down a bit.

Her door opened and Chichi peeked in. Chichi went wide eyed to see Oko was doing her schoolwork.

"Oko? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, "It's 5 am, you don't need to do your school until 7!"

"I want to get done early." Oko said as she wrote the answers on the page, "Is that okay?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!" she said quickly, "I'm just surprised!"

Oko rolled her eyes and placed her focus on the math she was working on. Chichi closed the door and left Oko alone. After half an hour, she finished all her schoolwork and turned it in to Chichi. Chichi took it and sighed deeply.

"Everything's correct, but breakfast won't be ready for a while now..." she said sternly.

Oko nodded and walked to her room. She did a lot of push ups while waiting. It was so easy though, so it got boring. She sat down and looked out the window, staring at a fox as it ran by the house. She stared then heard footsteps outside her door. She walked over and peeked out to see Gohan turning in his schoolwork to Chichi. She smirked and saw Goku training in the living room.

Oko and Gohans' schooling schedule was they had to do 5 pages of each subject at 7 am, 12 pm, and 5 pm. If they got it done early, they could have more time on their breaks. The other option was getting it all done at once, but that took hours.

Gohan saw her and she walked out of her room. She walked over to him and smirked.

"We'll get done with our school early then we can sneak off and I'll train you." she whispered.

He nodded and Chichi set the plates out for breakfast.

"You two got your work done early! I'm impressed!" Chichi said happily.

Gohan smiled and sat down. Oko sat down and Chichi put a square of a delicious looking cake on their plates. It tasted even better. It had blueberries and raspberries on top with powder sugar sprinkled over it. The cake part was soft on the inside, but had a crispy top.

Oko ate it quickly and noticed Chichi and Goku whispering.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked after she swallowed.

"What were you and Gohan whispering about a few minutes ago?" Chichi asked with a smile.

Oko stared then rolled her eyes as she went back to eating. She finished and went to her room. It was 8 am, so she had plenty of time to finish the schoolwork. She sighed as she opened the language book. She was understanding the markings on this planet pretty well. She could spell her own name, write sentences, and read them! It was easy, but now she was on other things. Like verbs... prepositions... and prepositional phrases... it was slightly frustrating.

She glared at the page and yawned. She finished the language after an hour then went on to her other subjects. Her favorite was history. Reading up on this planet's history was fun! She liked learning about the wars, how they were declared, and which side won. She also liked learning about the leaders and generals. The ways they slipped through more bloodshed sometimes was very clever, but others wasted their soldiers and let them die.

She read the history book until she finished the 5 chapters then started on her other subjects. She finished by the time of 1 pm and walked out of her room. She saw Gohan waiting by the door and walked over.

"Wait! You two need to do your school!" Chichi called.

"We already finished early so we can play outside!" Oko said firmly.

"Oh! Well, be back for lunch!"

Oko nodded and walked outside with Gohan next to her. Oko led him far out in the woods to a clearing in the forest and turned to him, smirking.

"No backing out, Gohan." she said sternly, "First, how hard can you punch?"

"Uh..."

"Punch my hand." she said as she held it up.

He nodded and threw his fist. Oko felt a soft poke and sighed.

"Alright, I won't be able to make you as strong as I am because the gravity on this planet is so low." she said sternly, "But I'll make you stronger than any Earthling here."

He nodded and her smirk slowly widened into a grin.

"I won't do my father's exact training because you'd die," she said firmly, "but I'll do little parts that aren't as hard."

"O-Okay!" he said with a nervous smile.

"Do 10 push ups." she said sternly.

"T-Ten?!" he exclaimed, "I can't even do one!"

"I said, 10." she said sternly, her eyes narrowing.

He gulped nervously and nodded. He got down and she watched him do one, then fall to the ground. She went wide eyed and pulled him back up.

"You're weaker than I thought you were." she said out of complete disappointment.

Gohan got up and glared at the ground, "I-I've never ever trained before..."

"I can see that." she said with a sigh, "Fine, let's work on lifting first then speed."

He nodded and she looked around.

"Now, I noticed, the day you saved my life, you could barely drag me on the ground, and I only weigh 38 pounds." she said sternly, "I can lift hundreds of pounds and do hundreds of push ups, while you can only do one. I want to change that."

He nodded and she crouched down.

"W-What are you-"

She charged and sweep kicked him. He fell down and whimpered, clearly terrified as she seemed to be gone. She flew behind him and raised her fist, but Gohan caught it. She went wide eyed and he turned around, growling. She threw her other fist and he caught them both, trying to crush them. She growled and kicked him in the stomach, throwing her over her shoulder. He landed and groaned in pain, seeming slightly dazed.

"Hm... your power changes with your anger?" she said with wide eyes.

He rubbed his stomach, "My tummy hurts!"

"Gohan, do you remember what just happened?" she asked as she walked over to his side.

He shook his head quickly.

"Well, from my guess, your power changes with your mood..." she said sternly, "You're nearly as strong as Raditz."

"U-Uh... is that good?" he asked.

"It's okay." she said with a frown, "But you can do better."

"I-I can?"

"Of course! Saiyans have limitless power and even for a half breed, you have a tail," she said sternly, "You're still part Saiyan, and that means you have the potential to be a strong and smart warrior."

He stared then nodded. She smirked and circled him.

"Can you control your chi?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

"No."

She crossed her arms, "Then that's the problem! If you can't control your chi, you can't control how powerful you hit."

She sighed shortly and turned, walking away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" he called.

"Follow me." she said shortly.

He nodded and ran after her. She walked for about 15 minutes then reached the bottom of a mountain. She looked up then turned to Gohan.

"We are going to climb this then you're going to focus your chi at the top." she said sternly.

"WHAT?! Climb this?!"

"Yes, no complaining or there will be consequences." she spat, "I'll have you know that when I complained about training to my father, he'd smack me then make me do triple the work!"

He gulped nervously and nodded. She scoffed and grabbed on to a rock, pulling herself up easily.

"If you fall, use your tail to catch yourself." she said as she smirked down at him, "Come on."

He nodded and grabbed on to a rock, slowly climbing up. She frowned slightly and he grabbed the ledge she was waiting on. He pulled his torso up, but kicked and struggled to get the rest of him up. He finally got there and she smirked.

"There's still a long way up." she said teasingly.

He pouted and she started climbing quickly. She climbed up 20 feet and waited for him on a ledge. He stopped as he climbed 5 feet and panted heavily, lying on a small platform.

"No resting unless you want twice the work!" she barked.

He whimpered and started climbing again. He gave her an annoyed look and she smirked and nodded in approval. He stared then went on climbing. He reached her ledge and she started climbing, jumping to the next ledge that was 20 feet away. He went wide eyed and stared, panting and sweating.

"You'll be able to do this too!" she said with a smirk, "Just train for a couple of months with me!"

He stared, frozen for a few seconds, then nodded. He climbed 10 feet and rested on a ledge. She jumped down to him and crouched next to him.

"I-I can't climb anymore..." he panted.

She growled and grabbed his arm, pulling him up as she climbed the mountain. He panted heavily and looked down, screaming at nearly the top of his lungs. Oko jumped slightly at the sudden noise and her arm tensed up. He slipped off and grabbed her tail. She went wide eyed and glared down at him. He looked up at her.

"S-Sorry..."

"It's fine... just don't scream! It hurts my ears!" she barked.

He nodded and she climbed up the mountain quickly. She reached the top in a matter of minutes and yanked her tail up, making Gohan slide on. He brushed the dirt off his stomach and she sat down.

"Gohan, to control your chi, you must feel your strength within you." she said sternly, "Try to focus it all into your breathing at the moment."

He nodded and sat next to her. She took a deep breath and he did the same. She closed her eyes and felt relaxed for a second, until she felt someone looking at her. It went away quickly and she sensed Gohan's chi start to get slightly higher. She felt someone watching her again and exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at Gohan. He had his eyes closed and was looking calm. He opened his eyes and looked at her, went wide eyed, and looked away quickly, closing his eyes.

"Copy cat." she said with a smirk.

"I'm just nervous!" he said with a frown, opening his eyes and pouting.

"Fine."

"KIDS! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I GO OUT LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Oko went wide eyed and looked toward the house, where the screeching was echoing from. She grabbed Gohan's arm.

"Come on!" she said quickly, grabbing his other arm and flying off.

He yelped in shock then took a deep breath. She flew and landed at the house within a matter of seconds.

"Where have you two been?! GOHAN?! WHY ARE YOU SO TIRED!?" Chichi shouted worriedly.

"We were playing tag!" he said quickly.

Oko nodded and Chichi sighed.

"Well, come inside, lunch is ready."

The children nodded and walked into the house. Oko sat next to Gohan and noticed Goku training outside. He was sweating and looked pretty determined. She stared then started eating the rice Chichi set out for them. Chichi was outside hanging the wet laundry. Oko looked at Gohan, who still seemed out of breath. He was weaker than she expected... which only put more work on her schedule.

She looked at Gohan and pat him on the back, "Good job, Gohan."

He looked at her then hugged her tightly. She went wide eyed and grunted in surprise, staring at him.

"Thanks... I really want to be stronger... like my daddy!" he said happily.

She was still for a second then he let go. He smiled at her and went back to eating. She resumed her eating too. Oko finished and got off her chair.

"Gohan, that will be all today, you need the rest." she said sternly.

He nodded and finished his food. He walked to his room and Oko instantly knew he was basically going to collapse on his bed. She smirked and rolled her eyes. This was one crazy family... and she knew she was being pulled into it.

* * *

Vegeta glared at the wasteland in front of him. He had just finished a mission Frieza assigned him to and was just resting. He sat on a dry log and sighed deeply, staring into the fire. The starry night sky shimmered, but he could care less.

Raditz had left 2 weeks ago to retrieve his younger brother, Kakarot, to fill the 4th spot in their team. Even though Vegeta nearly blasted his head off, Raditz had quickly added Kakarot wouldn't replace Oko. And in Vegeta's mind, nothing would.

He missed his little girl... he wanted her back... he wanted to hear her voice again. Hearing that Oko was dead actually made him cry for the first time in years. He was still grieving, but didn't cry anymore.

He stared into the fire as it flickered. He felt no more sadness, but he felt only rage. Rage caused by that tyrant.

He wanted to destroy him, hear him scream and beg for mercy. He wanted him to feel the pain that Oko had to feel. From what Raditz had said, she had a giant hole in her stomach and was beaten. So... she had a slow death.

His jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists. Frieza would pay...

For the things he made Vegeta do... for the lives he had destroyed... for the people he tortured...

For killing Oko.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I hope you liked the chapter! My plans are going perfectly! If you have suggestions, tell me! I found some really good ideas in the reviews that I plan on doing! BUT! I will not do anything outside the rating, which is T for teen! That's all for today! Bye.**


	8. The Second Trainee

Oko climbed next to Gohan. It had been 2 months since she started training him and she already saw better results. He was stronger, but not as strong as Raditz. Goku had been training too, but not as hard as them. Oko even felt herself being stronger.

Gohan giggled as they reached the top of the mountain, sweating and panting slightly, but he did it in one try. She smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"You're doing better!" she said firmly, "Now, it's time to try chi attacks."

He nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm ready!"

"Alright, now, I'm going to teach you a simple one, a normal energy blast." she said sternly, "Just aim your hand first, never fight blindly, you could end up hitting one of your opponents."

He nodded and aimed his hand at a far off mountain.

"Good." she said firmly, "Now, focus your energy in your hand, then eject it out!"

She shot a blast that hit a mountain, making a giant hole in it. She made sure to hold back so she didn't alert Chichi or Goku.

Gohan stared then took a deep breath. Oko waited for 4 minutes then saw a puff of smoke come out of his hand. She stared and he laughed nervously.

"I-I'll get it!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're gonna stay here until you get it." she said sternly.

He nodded and she sighed.

"Here, use both hands, it makes more energy."

* * *

"KIDS! COME INSIDE!"

Goku watched his wife shriek at the top of her lungs, but there came no response. He was sitting down after a good round of training. He was excited about having someone stronger than him to try and catch up to Oko. He actually considered asking her to train him, but was too scared she'd refuse. Chichi growled in frustration and turned to him.

"Goku! Go and get those kids!" she barked.

He nodded and got up, "Alright! NIMBUS!"

The cloud flew over and Goku hopped on. The cloud zoomed off and Goku looked around.

"Gohan! Oko!" he called.

He searched then sensed a sudden spike in chi. He went wide eyed and stopped, looking around. The chi faded quickly and he stared ahead of him.

"Huh... that was strange..." he muttered to himself as Nimbus resumed flying.

* * *

Oko glared at Gohan as he tried to shoot another blast. Another small puff of smoke shot out and Oko sighed.

"Listen, if you fail another one of these, I'll punish you." she said darkly.

He took a deep breath and nodded. She crossed her arms and he put both of his arms out in front of him. He growled in effort and Oko saw the yellow chi ball start to form. She went wide eyed and grinned, uncrossing her arms.

"That's it! You got it, Gohan!" she said happily.

He let out a shout as he shot the blast. It hit a mountain and her grin widened.

"YES! You did it!" she said happily.

He panted heavily and grinned, "I did it!"

She turned to him and smirked, "You did-"

"GREAT!" a familiar voice shouted happily.

Both Oko and Gohan went wide eyed and turned to see Goku jump off his cloud. He hugged Gohan and grinned.

"Your first energy blast! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"G-Goku?!" Oko exclaimed worriedly.

"Y-You're not mad?" Gohan said in confusion.

"Mad?! I'm excited!" he said happily, "You're finally training! And with the Princess Of Saiyans?! EVEN BETTER!"

Oko stared then her eyes narrowed, "Are you going to tell your wife?"

He smiled at her and let go of Gohan, "I won't, if you train me!"

She went wide eyed and both her and Gohan's jaws dropped. She stared at him then regained herself.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked, "I guess I could make you do a more intense type of training..."

He nodded quickly, "Yeah! Yeah!"

She looked at him and sighed shortly, "Fine..."

He grinned and let out a squeal of happiness. Oko covered her ears and Gohan smiled.

"Yay! We can be training buddies Gohan!" Goku said happily.

"Yeah!" Gohan said happily.

Oko stared as the 2 excitedly blabbered about new training ideas. She cleared her throat and they looked over.

"Listen, I still am the trainer here." she said sternly, "And I won't be going easy on you, Goku."

He nodded, "That's what I thought."

She smirked and put her hand in front of her, "Punch it."

He nodded and his right hand balled into a fist before he threw it at her hand. It hit and her smirk widened into a grin.

"You are strong, but not as strong as me." she said with a short laugh.

He smiled, "Well, soon enough, I'll catch up."

She snickered and nodded, "Yeah... I can already tell."

He grinned then his face fell.

"Right! You guys need to come back for dinner!" he said with wide eyes, "Chichi was screaming her head off!"

Oko grimaced and sighed, "Fine."

He smiled and looked at Gohan, "Can you fly yet?"

He shook his head, "Oko says I'm not ready yet."

"Why not?"

"He's not very well with fighting." she said sternly, "I was going to start tomorrow."

"Yeah! I can help! I'm a trained martial artist!" Goku said happily.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Me too."

He grinned and hopped on Nimbus, "Come on!"

Gohan nodded and crawled into his lap. Oko flew next to them, her arms crossed. They flew back home to see Chichi waiting for them. Oko sighed and landed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Chichi roared.

"We were playing tag." she said simply, "And we were far in the forest."

Chichi growled and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, I thought you two were kidnapped or something! I don't feel like you two are safe out there!"

"I'm the strongest thing on this planet!" Oko barked.

"Yes, but you're still just a child!"

"Fine! Goku can come with us next time!" she hissed.

"Fine!" Chichi snapped, "Get inside! Your dinner is cold!"

Oko rolled her eyes and walked inside, looking angry, but inside she wanted to laugh.

"Well done." Goku whispered.

She smirked and sat at the table. She looked at the cold fish and vegetables and started eating without a problem. Gohan ate next to her happily, smiling at Goku once or twice. Oko finished and noticed the time. It was 8 pm which meant it was bedtime. She groaned angrily and Chichi smiled.

"Looks like you're grumpy." she said happily.

Oko growled and crossed her arms, "This is ridiculous... I am a princess! I don't need a bedtime!"

"Did your father give you a bedtime?"

Oko grumbled and crossed her arms. She didn't want to lie. Chichi chuckled.

"Thought so."

Oko huffed angrily and stormed off to her room. She dressed into her pajamas and pouted slightly as she got into bed. She sat down and crossed her arms. Her door opened and she saw Chichi walk in.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Well, I saw how energetic you looked and wondered if you wanted a bedtime story." Chichi said simply.

She stared, "Bedtime what?"

"Story! Bedtime story!" she said with a frown, "Don't tell me your father didn't tell you bedtime stories!"

"Oh... he told me the Saiyan legends before I went to sleep." she said sternly, "Those got me to sleep easily."

"Were they boring?"

"No! They were amazing!" she said with a grin, "The Super Saiyan is my favorite! One day, my father says he'll become one and I hope to be one too!"

"Well... we all have those kind of dreams." Chichi said with a smile, "But I just want to tell you, sometimes, legends are just myths."

She stared at Chichi, feeling slightly offended, "It's real."

"Just don't get your hopes up."

Oko glared at Chichi and her fists clenched, "Don't make fun of our legends!"

"I'm not!"

"They're real! And when my father becomes one, you'll be taking back those words you said!" she barked.

Chichi stared then sighed, "Do you want a story or not?"

Oko scoffed and lied down, "Fine."

Chichi sighed and started reading a story about a strange woman who had glass slippers. It was so boring, Oko was ready to fall asleep by the end. Chichi smiled and got up, yawning. Oko let out a relaxed sigh and fell asleep.

Tomorrow, she would have 2 trainees... it was exciting! As long as Chichi didn't find out!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I have gotten a few ideas from the reviews and I wanted to say thank you! The ideas are awesome! I plan on using a few! Thank you for reading! Bye!**


	9. Training With Goku

Oko awoke to Goku shaking her awake. She growled and covered herself in the blankets. She growled and kicked him away lazily.

"Come on! Chichi said you guys can have the day off of school!" he said happily, "We can train!"

She groaned angrily and sat up, uncovering the blankets, "Fine... give me time to get dressed."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Oko got out of bed and dressed into her gi. She walked out, rubbing her eye drowsily. She saw Goku waiting eagerly, grinning brightly. Gohan was next to him, smiling.

"Where are you 3 going?" Chichi asked as she perked her brow.

"I'm gonna teach them how to identify poisonous plants." Goku said happily, "I learned the hard way when I was living in the woods, so I don't want either of them becoming as sick as I did."

Chichi went wide eyed and smiled, "At least you're doing something besides training!"

Goku smiled and grabbed Oko and Gohan's hand, "Come on! Let's go!"

Oko grumbled and walked next to Goku. He led them far off into the woods then let go.

"Alright! Training time!" he said happily.

She nodded and looked at him, "Alright..."

She yawned and stretched, "First, climb that mountain as many times as you can."

He nodded and started climbing with Gohan next to him. Oko watched then sighed. They might be able to get as strong as Raditz within a year! It was amazing! And she noticed Gohan was getting much stronger! She thought it might have to do with him being a hybrid of both Saiyan and human.

"Oko! I'm done!" Goku shouted from the top.

Gohan was still climbing.

Oko looked up at him and smirked, "Okay, now come back down without using your arms! You have to climb too!"

He went wide eyed and stared, "How am I-"

"That's for you to figure out!" Oko shouted.

Gohan looked at her with wide eyes, "Do I-"

"No! You don't!" she shouted.

He nodded and Goku folded his hands behind his back. He slowly started making his way down the mountain. He got down and Oko smirked as Gohan finished.

"Alright, use your arms, but not your legs." she said firmly.

Goku nodded and started climbing. Gohan used all of his limbs. Oko was training Goku the way her father trained her. He treated her like an adult at training time, but after, he'd go back to treating her like a daughter.

She sighed at the thought and crossed her arms. Goku finished and smiled.

"Okay! Done!"

"Get down here, just use your arms!" she barked.

He nodded and started climbing down, basically throwing himself from one rock to the other. She growled and flew up to him.

"Go upside down, it'll tilt your body weight so it will be harder." she said with a smirk.

He nodded and got into a handstand. He tucked his legs in and started climbing down. Oko lowered herself to the ground and watched. The 2 finished at the same time. Oko smirked and crouched down.

"Goku, attack me." she said sternly.

He nodded and charged at her. She dodged his punch and kneed him in the stomach. He went wide eyed as she flew up, deepening her kick. He hacked up blood and she punched him across the face. He staggered to the side and she smirked.

"Alright, now, punch me." she said firmly.

He nodded and took a deep breath as he turned, "Wow... that really hurt."

"And it'll hurt more if you whine!" she barked, "Now punch me!"

He nodded and punched her in the face. She staggered back slightly then smirked at him.

"You've been training a lot." she said with a chuckle.

He nodded, "Yeah! I really want to catch up with you!"

She nodded and looked at Gohan, "Now you."

He gulped nervously and threw a punch at her. It hit her in the nose and she smirked.

"You've gotten stronger too." she said as she brushed his hand aside.

He smiled and bowed his head, "T-Thank you!"

Oko smirked and crouched down, "I'm sure both of you could beat me in a battle if you teamed up."

They went wide eyed, "Really?!"

She shrugged, "Within a few months of training! But because of that, I'll be training with you."

They both went wide eyed and her smirk widened.

"Let's get going." she said darkly.

* * *

After a few hours of training, they went back home for lunch, remembering they didn't even eat breakfast yet. Oko sat at the table, wolfing down her food.

"Ah! Slow down! You're going to choke!" Chichi exclaimed.

Oko growled and glared at her, "I'm hungry."

"Well, I don't care! I don't want you to choke!"

Oko sighed angrily and started eating slower. Chichi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Oko growled and stabbed her food angrily, "Tch..."

Chichi rolled her eyes and Oko finished. She slid off her chair and started to walk outside.

"Stop right there! You are not going out there without an adult!" Chichi barked.

Oko huffed angrily and plopped down, her legs crossed. Chichi scoffed, grumbling. Oko was sitting in the doorway, doing her best to look grumpy and upset.

"Oh! Stop pouting!" Chichi barked.

Oko scoffed and Goku got up.

"She's probably still hungry, we can go fishing." he suggested.

Chichi nodded, "Anything to get her out of that mood!"

Goku nodded and walked over, picking Oko up and walking out of the house with Gohan next to him. Oko smirked as they entered the woods and squirmed out of Goku's arms. She landed on the ground and stretched.

"Let's get going, I want to finish the session before she calls us in for dinner." she said sternly.

They nodded.

Oko smirked as they walked further into the woods. She had to admit, it was fun training them. Especially since she could go as rough as she wanted on Goku. He wanted to get stronger, she would make him stronger. And Gohan. He had gotten so much stronger! She was proud of him!

And she knew living with this family will change her forever.

And she couldn't be happier.


	10. Busted

Oko watched Gohan and Goku race up and down the mountain. 3 months of training and they had progressed a lot! She had gotten stronger too, but knew she was still no where near her father's level. She wanted to be just as strong as him! Goku and Gohan were still not as strong as Raditz, but were getting close!

Just a few more months...

Oko sighed and saw Goku reach the bottom of the mountain. Gohan climbed down and collapsed, panting heavily. Oko chuckled and walked over, bending down.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded and she helped him up. Goku smiled and reached into the pouch attached to his belt.

"Here." he said as he pulled out a senzu.

Oko smirked and Gohan took the senzu. He ate it quickly and stood on his own, smiling.

"Thank you-"

"LUNCH IS READY!" a familiar voice shouted.

Oko sighed and beckoned them to follow, "Come on."

They nodded and she walked to the house with them. Chichi was waiting, her hands placed on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"I thought you three went fishing." she growled.

"No luck." Goku said with a shrug.

The sweat on their clothes made it look like they went swimming. Chichi rolled her eyes and they went inside. Oko sat at the table and ate quickly, wanting to get back to training. She finished and pushed her bowl away, getting off her chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chichi hissed.

"Outside, to see if we catch any fish." she said simply.

Chichi growled then sighed, "Okay! Fine! Goku, go with her when you're finished."

"Can I go too?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Chichi spat.

Gohan nodded and quickly finished his rice with Goku. Chichi grumbled while Oko smirked. Gohan and Goku ran out the door with Oko, who flew next to them. They preferred running, but Oko was more comfortable with flying. They got to their training grounds and Oko grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!" Goku said happily.

Oko nodded, "Fine, let's see how many pull ups we can do before we get tired."

Goku grinned and nodded, "Yeah!"

"Sounds fun!" Gohan said happily.

"Then we can run around the woods playing a short term game of tag." she said firmly.

They both nodded quickly.

Oko hopped up and grabbed a tree branch, pulling herself up. She got near to 436 when she was interrupted.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" a familiar voice screeched.

Oko went wide eyed and lost her grip on the branch, falling down. She growled as she sat up, rubbing her head. Chichi stormed over and Goku went wide eyed, freezing in his place. Gohan noticed his mother and started trembling.

"You have been training! UGH! I knew you were lying to me!" Chichi bellowed, stomping her foot down angrily.

Oko got up and sighed impatiently, "I am The Princess Of All Saiyans! I cannot let the last of my race be so weak!"

"I don't care what empty title you have!" Chichi bellowed, pointing a finger at her accusingly, "Princess of what?! Your planet blew up a long time ago, so you don't have to go and ruin my family with your stupid Saiyan traditions!"

"Don't talk that way about my race!" Oko shouted angrily, storming over to Chichi, "Even the weakest could destroy you in a second! How dare you mock me!"

"No more training!" Chichi barked, "Everyone down!"

Goku and Gohan nodded and jumped down from the trees. Oko growled and her fists clenched.

"NO! As your master I command you to resume training!" she shouted.

Goku and Gohan stared and Chichi scoffed.

"Don't you tell them what to do!" she barked.

"I'm their trainer and I'm stronger than them and you!" Oko barked, "If Gohan grew up to be a scholar and got shot with one of your 'gun' devices, he'd die! But thanks to my training, a bullet only feels like a needle!"

"Whatever!" Chichi shouted, "I forbid you to keep us these 'fishing lessons'! From now on, Gohan and you study all day! No breaks, except for meals!"

"UGH! You are such a witch!" Oko shouted.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't have your attitude!" Chichi snapped.

"Weakling!"

"Brat!"

"Know it all!"

"Well, at least I _know_ everything!" Chichi shouted.

"Then why don't you know when to SHUT YOUR MOUTH?!" Oko shouted.

Both Gohan and Goku covered their mouths with wide eyes and Chichi's face went red with anger.

"YOU-"

"What are you gonna do?! Yell more?! It won't do anything!" Oko barked, "You should let your husband and son train under me so that if a real threat comes to Earth, they can protect it!"

"The world is peaceful now! There is no need for martial arts!" Chichi shouted.

"Really?!" Oko shouted, "Tell me that there is no crimes in the world! Gohan could stop them! He could be a smart and strong scholar! You don't have to pick just one!"

"Oko, he doesn't need to train-"

"LISTEN!" Oko bellowed, "No matter what you do, I am going to train him! You can't stop me! I will train him! Got that?! YOU! CAN'T! STOP! ME!"

Chichi stared then sighed angrily, "I can't believe I'm losing an argument to a 4 year old..."

Oko smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "So?"

Chichi grumbled and crossed her arms, "Y-You can train them..."

Gohan and Goku seemed shocked, staring with looks of astonishment.

"But you're grounded for a month!" Chichi said sternly.

"Fair enough." Oko said as she held her hand out to Chichi, "As long as I'm allowed to train these 2."

Chichi grumbled and shook her hand. Oko's smirk widened and Gohan and Goku started cheering.

"I can't believe you won that!" Goku exclaimed.

"She is persistent..." Chichi grumbled.

"I can see that!" he said with wide eyes.

Gohan giggled and ran over, hugging Oko, "I really like you being my trainer!"

"And I like training you and your father." she said firmly.

Oko noticed Chichi grumbling and let Gohan go.

"Chichi, you're welcome to train with us..." she said firmly, smirking at her.

"What?! No! I'll leave that to you Saiyans..." she said with a sigh, "But at least train in front of the house now, I want to know if any of you get hurt."

They nodded and Oko stretched. They walked back to the yard and Oko instantly got back to training with Gohan and Goku. Chichi went inside and started doing chores, Oko spotting her grumbling under her breath and washing the dishes harshly a few times.

Oko resumed training, feeling more secure now that Chichi had agreed to it.

* * *

That night...

Chichi sighed as she heard Goku and Oko still sparring outside. Gohan had went to bed an hour ago and the 2 full bloods insisted on having one last sparring match... but then it led to a rematch... and another... and another...

All with Oko winning and Goku wanting more.

Chichi sipped her tea, reading her favorite book. She heard a sudden shout outside and looked over to see Oko kneeling next to Goku, who was coughing up blood. She went wide eyed and ran out.

"What happened here?!" she barked.

"I punched him too hard." Oko said simply, panting.

"Alright! You two have trained all day! It's time for bed!" Chichi said sternly.

Oko pouted and shook her head, "We're not done out here!"

"Now you are! The time that you have to stop training is 9 pm!" she said as she grabbed Oko.

Oko shrieked angrily and Goku got up.

"L-Listen, Oko," he rasped, "I know you could go like that all night, but I can't."

Oko crossed her arms and pouted, "Stupid... pfft!"

Chichi rolled her eyes and walked to Oko's room.

"Get into your pajamas then go straight to bed." Chichi said sternly.

Oko grumbled and nodded. Chichi walked away and sighed shortly.

That girl... was so... manipulative, strong, and smart! All together, it could create a genius!

Chichi thought of her as a daughter... sort of. She knew Oko still loved her father and wanted to see him again. And if Chichi was going to be honest, it was actually kinda nice having another girl in the house. She could tell Gohan also liked having someone his age around him.

Chichi smiled and sighed as she sat back down.

She knew for one thing though.

That little princess wasn't any normal girl.

She was a warrior.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! Hope you enjoyed! My small break was awesome! Got to catch up on a few things which was fun! I want to say that I am grateful to everyone who follows/favorites or reviews! Thank you! I am nearing 100 followers which I was happy to see! I thought this would be small! Ya know! 20 maybe 30 at the highest, but what I got was mind blowing! Thank you all so much!**


	11. Trying Something New

Oko sparred with Gohan, examining his moves. It had been 2 months and she was starting to see Gohan's potential. With the training she was giving him, and the schooling Chichi was doing, it could make him a battle genius!

Gohan threw a punch and Oko dodged, kicking him in the stomach. Gohan exhaled sharply, coughing up a bit of saliva. Oko growled and he wiped his mouth before crouching down, a look of determination planted on his face. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"You won't give up, will you?" she asked with a smirk.

"N-No..." he said quietly.

"I didn't hear you."

"I won't!" he shouted, charging at her.

She side stepped his punch and one knuckle punched him in the spine. He went wide eyed and fell to the ground, panting heavily. She smirked and held her hand out to him.

"That's enough for today." she said firmly.

He nodded and took her hand. She pulled him up and he smiled.

"T-Thanks..." he said weakly.

She nodded and walked inside. Goku saw them and smiled at her.

"Who won?" he asked.

"Me." Oko said shortly, Gohan walking behind her.

Goku's smile widened and he leaned over to Gohan, "Don't worry, we'll be on her level soon enough!"

Gohan giggled and Oko rolled her eyes. She had gotten stronger too in her time here. She was always wondering how strong her father had gotten while she was here... maybe he had finally became a Super Saiyan.

She sat down and looked at the time. It was 1 pm.

The look of happiness on Chichi's face made Oko feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Guess what I signed you up for?" Chichi sang.

Oko stared, silent. Chichi grinned and turned.

"So, I thought you needed something to cool you off because I've noticed you've been stressed with school and training." she said happily, reaching for a piece of paper on the counter, "So, I signed you up for this!"

She held up a piece of paper. It had a black outline of a woman with both of her arms up and a skirt on. It read the words, 'Dance Class'.

Oko went wide eyed and looked up at Chichi, "W-What is this?"

"I used to go and I think you should try it!" she said happily, "It's a dance class! Ballet to be exact."

"Is that some sort of war dance?" Oko asked, glaring at the paper.

"No! It's fun!" Chichi said happily.

Oko sighed deeply and Gohan peeked over.

"Ballet?"

"Yep! If you like it, you will be able to go every Sunday." Chichi explained.

Oko took the paper and examined it thoroughly.

"It's in 4 hours." Chichi said happily, "Wear something that you can move around easily in- and it can't be your training gi! Take a shower quickly too!"

Oko rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed into a dark gray T-shirt and black sweatpants.

She walked out, rubbing her smiled and handed her an apple.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" she said as she grabbed Oko's wrist and dragged her outside.

Oko waved to Gohan and Goku as she was yanked out of the doorway. Chichi picked her up and put her into the car, placing her in the car seat.

Oko hated being strapped down like this, being in a seat on top of another seat.

Chichi buckled her in then got into the driver seat. Oko glared out the window, grumbling under her breath. Chichi smiled and glanced back at her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" she said happily.

Oko rolled her eyes and waited for the car to stop. After a few hours, Chichi stopped the car in the city and got out. Oko pouted in the car, growling angrily.

Chichi walked over and unbuckled her. Oko grabbed on to the car door and Chichi tried to yank her out. Oko held on tightly, nearly ripping the door off. Chichi growled in effort and managed to pry her from the door.

Oko groaned angrily and Chichi carried her into the a strange building. As soon as they passed through the door, Oko could smell the scent of lavender.

A few other girls her age were talking by a rug with shoes on them. The room had a smooth wooden floor and white walls. Chichi walked to a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair was short and dark brown with a teal streak that matched her eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and dark gray shorts.

The woman smiled at the sight of Chichi, "Hello! How may I help you?"

"Hi, I have a child that signed up for the temporary class." Chichi said happily.

"Alright..." the woman said, grabbing a clip board with a few sheets of paper on it, "And your name is...?"

"Son Chichi."

"Oh! I see! And your kid's name is Oko, correct?"

"Yes, but I want you to know she's not mine." Chichi said as she put Oko down, keeping a hold on her wrist so she couldn't escape, "I'm her guardian."

"Okay! Come back in an hour to pick her up!"

Chichi nodded and knelt down next to Oko, "Be good."

Oko grumbled and glared at the ground, nodding. Chichi walked away and Oko crossed her arms. The woman smiled and knelt down to Oko's eye level.

"Hello! I'll be your teacher, Miss Barei." she said happily.

Oko nodded and shook her hand.

"Put your shoes over there and maybe you could become friends with some of the other girls here!" Barei said happily.

Oko grimaced and walked over to the mat, taking her shoes off and putting them neatly in the corner. She looked around and saw that most of the girls were already talking and probably already knew each other. Oko didn't care though, she was absolutely fine on her own. She walked to a corner and sat down, glaring at the ground.

"Hello!" a voice said happily.

She looked up to see 2 girls smiling at her. They both looked to be about 6.

One had black hair that was put into pigtails. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was wearing a white tank top with black shorts.

The other had lavender eyes and short blonde hair. She was wearing a bright green T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Hi..." Oko said as she got up, her tail wrapping around her waist.

"What's your name?" the blonde haired one asked.

"You first." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm Erasa and this is Videl!" she said happily.

"I'm Oko."

"Oko? That's a strange name..." Videl said with a frown.

"Where I'm from Videl isn't a normal name either..." she muttered.

Erasa giggled and went wide eyed at the sight of Oko's tail, "Y-You have a tail?!"

Oko looked back and nodded, "Yeah..."

Videl looked and went wide eyed, "Wow!"

Erasa reached out, but Oko smacked her hand away with her tail.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"I want to touch it!" she said with a frown, "Is that okay?"

She stared for a second then nodded, "Fine..."

Oko made her tail reach out and Erasa petted it. She giggled.

"It's really soft!"

Oko remained silent. Videl reached out and smiled as she pet it.

"Yeah! How do you get one?" she asked happily.

"Oh... I was born with it." she said with a frown.

"Oh..." Videl frowned, "Well, it really is cool!"

Oko stared then nodded. For her, it was normal...

"Alright, girls, time to start!" Barei called.

Oko took a step forward, but Erasa grabbed her wrist and ran to the bar with her and Videl. Oko nearly tripped a couple of times, but was able to stable herself. Erasa let go and Oko looked at Barei.

"First off, we're just going to go through some basic stretch exercises." Barei said happily, "How many of you can do the splits."

Oko and 3 other girls raised their hands.

"Okay! Show us what you've got so far!" Barei said happily, "Um... Videl!"

Videl nodded and walked forward. She took a deep breath and got into the splits. Barei smiled, but Oko noticed something wrong.

"Good job!" Barei said happily.

Oko shook her head, "Something's wrong."

Barei looked over, "Oh! Okay, Oko! What's wrong?"

Oko walked over and turned Videl's feet toward the ceiling.

"How was that wrong?" Barei asked.

"Her feet were pointing toward the ground." she said sternly, "That can cause a dislocated hip."

Barei went wide eyed and grinned, "Wow! I completely forgot about that! How did you know?"

"My father taught me." she said firmly.

"Oh! That's cool!" she said happily, "Where is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." she said with a frown.

"Okay, thank you for sharing that with us!" Barei said happily.

Oko nodded and walked back to the bar. Videl walked with her.

"Thanks..." Videl whispered.

She nodded and Barei continued the class. In Oko's opinion, it was boring, but Erasa and Videl somehow made it slightly more tolerable. After the hour long class was over, Oko spotted Chichi walking into the room. Chichi saw her instantly and walked over.

"Come on, Oko! Dinner's ready back at home." she said happily.

Oko nodded and walked next to her.

"See you, Oko!" Videl called.

"Yeah!" Erasa added.

Chichi smiled and looked down at her, "Are those your new friends?"

Oko shrugged and they walked out of the studio.

"I don't know..." she mumbled, getting into the car.

Chichi put her in the carseat and got into the car.

"Did you have fun?"

"Kinda..."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No."

Chichi frowned and sighed, "Oh well, I tried."

Oko looked out the window and sighed, watching the city pass by. After a few hours, they arrived back at the house. Gohan and Goku were waiting, both looking quite happy.

"How was it?" Gohan asked.

"It was okay..." she said sternly, "But I am not going back there."

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"It doesn't suit me." she said simply.

They both nodded.

"Alright, your dinner is inside." Chichi said with a sigh.

Oko nodded and walked into the house. She sat down and started eating the tasty fish Goku had cooked up. Oko ate, seeing Gohan sit next to her. She stopped and looked at him.

"You already ate." she said with a frown.

"Y-Yeah... I just want to sit here..." he said with a nervous smile.

She stared then nodded, continuing eating. She finished and sighed. She slid off her chair and Chichi walked over.

"You two should get to bed." she said sternly.

Oko nodded and walked to her room. She dressed into her pajamas and walked to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She finished and went to bed before Chichi could snatch her up for a bedtime story. She got into bed and stared at the wall.

Those 2 girls at the dance class... Videl and Erasa... they seemed nice, but Oko didn't want to go back to those classes.

Ever.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I finally finished! So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took me a few days to figure out what was going to happen... but I decided this would be okay! I actually did a few calculations to see how long it could take to get to the Saiyan Saga... and we're so very close! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be back! See ya!**


	12. An Arrival

Oko helped Chichi wash the dishes, grumbling quietly. She was being punished just because she forgot to finish her schoolwork yesterday! Goku and Gohan were getting ready to go to the reunion with Goku's old friends.

Oko wanted to go, but Chichi insisted she be punished. It had been 3 months since she went to that dance class and since then, she has gotten smarter and Chichi had been urging her on to give Videl or Erasa a call or maybe schedule a... 'play date'. Oko had talked to them over the phone once or twice, but not much.

"Oko! Be careful!" Chichi said with wide eyes as the glass in Oko's hand cracked.

Oko looked down and rinsed it off, setting it aside gently.

"You should be more-"

"Gentle." Oko finished, growling as she set another clean plate on the rack.

Chichi huffed and nodded, "Yes..."

Oko grumbled and Gohan walked over.

"W-We'll see you later..." he said nervously.

She nodded, glaring at the plate she was washing.

"Don't worry, Oko!" Goku said with a grin, "I'll take ya to see 'em next time!"

"Yeah, yeah, just go already." she hissed.

Gohan waved and walked out of the house with Goku. Oko's tail fluffed up in anger as she heard Nimbus fly off with them. Chichi saw and clicked her tongue.

"You could have gone if you would have done your school."

Oko growled angrily and took a deep breath, "I. Know."

Chichi rolled her eyes, "Even after this, you have to clean your room, help me with lunch, and a few other things."

Oko groaned angrily and glared at her, "Why can't I do this tomorrow?"

"Because I am not going to reward you for bad behavior!" Chichi said sternly, "You have been living with us for almost a year now! You should know the ropes!"

Oko scoffed and roughly set a bowl on the drying rack. Chichi sighed deeply and pat Oko on the back.

"Most of Goku's friends are martial arts masters, but only 2 of them will be at the reunion!" she said with a smile, "One is an old man and the other is only a few inches taller than you!"

"So, he's young?" Oko asked.

"No, he's just really short!"

Oko nodded and glared at the ground, finishing up the last dish. She lowered herself to the ground and Chichi gave her the cleaning supplies. Oko grumbled as she walked to her room, clutching the supplies tightly.

* * *

Goku smiled as they landed on the warm sand. Kame House was looking better than ever!

Reminded him of his days training under Master Roshi! That was fun!

"Goku!" a group of familiar voices exclaimed.

Goku looked over and grinned at the sight of his friends. Gohan seemed to shrink down as people ran out of the house, but they stopped at the sight of him.

"Who's the kid?" Krillin asked, "Did ya start babysitting?"

"Nope! This is my son, Gohan!" Goku said as he put him down.

"YOUR WHAT?!"

"Yeah... what's wrong with that?" he asked, "Say hi, squirt!"

"H-Hello..." Gohan said with a nervous smile.

"H-Hi..." Bulma said awkwardly.

"His name is Gohan?" Roshi asked.

"Yep! Had to convince Chichi it was a good name!" he said with a grin.

"S-So, is he strong? Like you?" Krillin asked.

Goku's grin widened, "Yep! He's even stronger than I was when I was a kid!"

"Really?" Roshi asked, "You must be a wonderful trainer!"

"Nope!"

They all looked at him, staring.

"What do you mean 'nope'?!" Krillin asked, "You're the strongest on the planet!"

"No, I'm not!" Goku squeaked, obviously getting excited.

"WHAT?!" Bulma shouted, "HOW?!"

"So... turns out I'm an alien!" Goku said with a shrug, "A race called the Saiyans!"

"A-Alien...?" Krillin stuttered.

He nodded, "Yep!"

"But how do you know?" Bulma asked, "I mean, I believe you and all, but how could you find out?"

"About a year ago, Gohan saw a strange space ship thing crash in our backyard!" he explained, "He went to check it out and found a little girl! He called for me and I grabbed her, ran to the house, and healed her with a senzu! Her name's Oko and she's the strongest person I've ever seen!"

"How old is she?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"4!" Goku said happily, "Only a couple weeks older than Gohan!"

"That is amazing!" Roshi exclaimed, "4 years old?!"

"Yeah! She's got a tail like I used to have!" he said with a grin, "She's even the Princess of my race!"

"You met royalty?!" Bulma exclaimed.

He nodded, "Technically."

"Ugh! I can't believe you met someone royal before I did..." she growled.

"She's at home right now! I could probably get you guys to meet her!" he said happily, "She's trained me and Gohan to the point where I could beat Piccolo again!"

"Cool!" Krillin said happily.

Goku nodded then sensed a sudden burst of energy. His grin faded and he looked up at the sky, his expression stern.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"S-Someone's coming... and they're strong... really strong!"

"Is it Oko?" Krillin asked.

"No! It's not as strong as her... but it's strong still! And evil!"

"Piccolo?" Roshi guessed.

Then, a strange man seemed to appear a few yards away from them, smirking.

He had long black spiky hair and brown eyes. He had a strange device covering his ear and part of his eye. His armor kinda looked like what Oko used to have! His skin was a light tan and he had 2 red bands, one on his arm, and another on his leg.

The man turned to them, his smirk widening, "I have finally found you, Kakarot."

"K-Kaka-wha?" Goku asked, "W-Who are you?!"

The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Stop playing dumb."

"I'm not." he growled, "Who are you?"

The man growled and stepped forward. Goku quickly pushed Gohan behind him and the others took a step back.

"You don't remember me?!" the man barked.

Krillin sighed and started walking toward him, "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here, but leave! We don't want drunks like you hanging around this place..."

"Krillin! Don't get any-"

Krillin was suddenly smacked back, crashing into Kame House.

"Krillin!" Goku shouted worriedly.

He growled and turned to the man, "Why you..."

"D-Daddy!" Gohan said nervously, yanking on his leg, "Look!"

Goku looked down and followed where Gohan was pointing to, seeing a tail. He went wide eyed and stared.

"You... You have a tail..." he said with wide eyes, "You're a Saiyan?"

"Yes, I am." he hissed, "Listen, Kakarot-"

"Look, my name's not Kakarot." Goku said sternly, "It's Goku. Son Goku."

The man growled and his fists clenched, "Must be a result of brain damage!"

"Who are you?!" Goku barked, "And I want an answer! No Kakarot stuff!"

"Fine! If you want an answer, I'll give it to you." he growled, "I am Raditz. Your older brother."

Everyone went wide eyed.

"G-G-Goku's got a brother?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Now, since you seem to know about our races' existence, you know it is endangered, correct?"

Goku nodded, "Y-Yeah..."

"I have 2 other comrades in need of assistance." Raditz said sternly, "We have a planet that is worth a high amount of money, but its inhabitants are a problem. We used to have a fourth member, but she was killed. Even with you, we'd still be able to do it!"

"Listen, thanks, but no thanks." Goku said as he took a deep breath, "I'm happy where I am and I want you off my planet."

Raditz stared for a second then sighed angrily, "You defect! Do you realize we NEED you?!"

Goku shook his head, "I'd rather die than kill an innocent soul."

Raditz growled then saw Gohan, "Is... Is that your son?"

Goku looked at Gohan and shook his head, "N-No!"

"Then I suppose all Earthlings have tails." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Leave him out of this!" Goku shouted.

"I'm sorry, but if my brother won't help me, I'll just have to get assistance from my dear nephew." he said as he took a step forward.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Goku barked, crouching down.

Raditz smirked and seemed to disappear. Goku saw him coming and punched him in the face. Raditz staggered back and growled, charging again. He punched Goku in the face then kneed him in the stomach. Goku went wide eyed and coughed up blood. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Raditz smirked and grabbed Gohan by the tail.

Gohan went wide eyed and tried to punch, but missed. He threw another one that hit him in the chest, cracking the armor. Raditz growled and slammed Gohan's head into a rock. He passed out.

"Listen, Kakarot, if you want to see your son again, you'll do as I say!" he barked, "I want 100 dead humans here by tomorrow and don't think I won't count!"

"P-Please... stop..." Goku rasped.

"Got that?" Raditz growled, "100 humans. Dead. By tomorrow."

He flew off and Bulma ran to Goku's side with Roshi. Krillin limped over.

"N-NIMBUS!" Goku shouted as they helped him get up.

"You can't fight him like this!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I-I have to try-"

"You're all pathetic." a voice growled.

Goku looked up to see Piccolo land on the ground, a few feet away from them.

"Listen, Piccolo, I know you want to kill me and all, but later... I'm busy!" he said as he got up shakily.

"I'm not trying to kill you." Piccolo growled, "I'm here to help. Raditz is a strong opponent, but together, we can defeat him easily."

"Really? You're willing to do that?" Goku asked.

"As long as we fight afterward." he said with a smirk.

Goku smiled, "Deal... but I need to get Oko, she can help too."

"What if Raditz hurts Gohan?!" Bulma exclaimed.

Goku thought for a moment then smiled, "I'll hold him off, Piccolo, can you get Oko?"

Piccolo scoffed, "A little girl?"

"Yep! She'll really help us!" he said happily.

Piccolo scoffed then nodded, "Fine."

Goku grinned and jumped on Nimbus, flying toward Raditz' power level.

* * *

Oko stared out the window as she felt the power levels fly all around the place. They were probably sparring!

She groaned and slid down on the couch, glaring at the ceiling.

"Oko? Did you finish?" Chichi called.

"Yeah!" she replied, obviously bored, "Have been for a long time!"

She heard Chichi sigh then heard a loud knock on the door. She got up, but Chichi beat her to the door. As soon as it opened, she let out a shriek and jumped back. Oko peeked out to see a strange green man standing a few feet away.

A Namekian.

"You, you're Oko, correct?" he growled.

"Yeah, who's asking?" she hissed.

"I am Piccolo." he said sternly, "And Goku needs your help."

"With what?"

"Gohan was taken and we need your help getting him back."

Oko went wide eyed, "G-Gohan's been kidnapped?!"

"Yes, now come on! Goku believes you can beat the enemy."

Oko nodded and walked out the door.

"O-Oko! Get Gohan back!" Chichi shouted.

She nodded and flew off with Piccolo. She glared ahead of her, sensing the power. It seemed... strange. Oko wasn't the best at sensing chi, but she wasn't terrible either. It felt... stranger than the normal chis she usually sensed.

Almost... familiar.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi! I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger! I'm sorry! I just think the chapter would be too long if I put everything in it! About... 3,000 words? And that would take another day to make! So, I will be working hard on the next chapter! It will be out within a few days! See ya then!**


	13. A Master To New Students

Oko flew next to Piccolo, glaring ahead of her. Piccolo looked at her and frowned.

"You don't look very strong..." he grumbled.

"Is that so?!" Oko barked, "Want to test me?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Let's just get rid of this 'Raditz' guy."

She went wide eyed and stared, "W-Who?!"

"Raditz, Goku's older brother." he repeated.

She stared at him then her fists clenched. That... coward was here?! How dare he show is face on this planet! She'd destroy him!

She growled angrily and sped up, feeling her rage build up. HE was the reason she was seperated from her father! HE was the reason she nearly died! It was HIS FAULT!

Piccolo noticed her and stared, "Oko, do you know him?"

"Yeah..." she growled, "I do."

"Is he strong-"

"Maybe for you!" she barked.

She would kill him! He didn't deserve to be on a planet like this! He deserved to be HELL!

"Alright... do you hate him?"

"Yeah..." she hissed, "He's the reason I'm stuck on this planet."

Piccolo smirked, "Then you get to kill him, I will not interfere."

She grinned and nodded. They sped up slightly and Oko spotted Raditz. She felt herself start to get angrier as she realized he was standing over a knocked out Gohan, who looked extremely injured.

"Mine... mine... mine... mine mine MINE!" she shouted, flying down and kicking him in the face.

He crashed back and she landed next to Goku. She was having mixed emotions right now and they did not pair well.

"Mine." she said firmly, glaring at Raditz.

"Hey... Oko..." Goku panted.

Raditz groaned in pain as he sat up. He saw Oko and went wide eyed.

"O-Oko?!" he exclaimed, getting up quickly.

"Hey, Raditz!" Oko growled.

He gulped and she could see him start to tremble. Her gaze hardened and she growled angrily. Her rage seemed to be blinding her by this point.

"O-Oko! I-I- How- How are you here?!" Raditz stuttered.

"I crashed and he saved my life." Oko hissed, pointing at Gohan.

Raditz looked at Gohan then looked at Oko, "I-I didn't know you were still alive!"

He winced as his Scouter started trembling. She heard her father's voice...

Her expression softened at the sound of it. She started to calm down as Vegeta went on shouting, scolding Raditz. Raditz took off his Scouter and held it out to Oko.

"He... He wants to speak with you."

Oko stared, her rage slightly calmed. She looked at Goku, who shrugged.

"Y-You can... as long as he doesn't attack..." he said, nodding toward Raditz.

She sighed and took the Scouter, but crushed it in her hand. Raditz went wide eyed and so did Goku.

"W-What are you-"

"I don't..." she took a deep breath, "I don't want to talk to him."

"W-Why-"

"Because knowing my father, he's probably getting ready to come to this planet right now." she said sternly, "And I don't think you're welcome here."

He went wide eyed and took a step back. She growled and charged at him, punching him in the face. He crashed back and she shot a blast, hitting him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and she charged, kneeing him in the stomach. He hacked up blood and shot a blast that barely missed her head. She went wide eyed as she heard a scream behind her and looked over, seeing Goku on the ground, coughing up mouthfuls of blood.

She stared for a second then growled angrily, "You... YOU FOOL!"

He went wide eyed and she kicked him in the crotch with as much force as she could muster. His eyes went wider and he fell to the side. She grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the air.

"GALICK GUN..." she shouted, charging the red blast.

"FIRE!"

The blast consumed him, leaving nothing but dust. She glared at the sky then ran over to Goku, kneeling next to him.

"Goku?!" she said worriedly.

He looked at her and chuckled weakly, "Hey... kiddo..."

She heard a strange whirring sound and looked up to see a helicopter land a few yards away. Some strange people ran out. One was short and bald. He was wearing an orange gi and his chi was what Goku's used to be. Another was an old man wearing a flowered button up shirt and shorts. He had a cane and sunglasses.

The last was the only woman. She had short blue hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a navy blue shirt underneath a white jacket with matching jean shorts.

"G-GOKU!" the midget exclaimed, running over.

Oko stared at Goku, but then remembered Gohan. She got up and looked toward him to see that he was in Piccolo's arms. She glared at him and turned to face him fully.

"Put him down." she growled.

"Listen, kid, I'm going to train him, no longer will he be a part of your silly games you call training." Piccolo growled, "He will be a part of the demon clan."

"You-"

But Piccolo flew away before she could say another word. She growled angrily then turned to Goku. He was panting heavily and in extreme pain. The midget was crying and so was the woman.

"I-I'll see you... guys later..." Goku rasped.

And at that, he disappeared.

Oko went wide eyed and looked around frantically, "What the heck?!"

"M-Must be Kami..." the woman said as she looked at the remains of a Scouter.

"Who?" Oko spat.

"The guardian of this world." she explained.

"So, you must be Oko." the midget said as he got up, "I-I'm Krillin."

Her tail lashed out to the side and she crossed her arms. He stared for a second then cleared his throat.

"Um... well, guess we just have to wish him back! Then we can go back to the usual lifestyle!" the woman said as she got up.

"No, no, no normal stuff." Oko said darkly, "That was my father's comrade, also the one who let me be taken and sent here."

"What does that have to do-"

"And with Scouters, you can hear the calls." Oko interrupted, pointing at the remains, "And knowing my father... he's probably coming here right now."

"W-WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"Y-You can just beat him... right?" Krillin asked nervously.

She scoffed and glared at him, "No way! He's way stronger than I am!"

"Then we have to train!" Krillin said worriedly, "Come on! We have to tell Yamcha and the others!"

"Hold on a second!" the woman barked, "We haven't even got to properly introduce ourselves to ROYALTY yet!"

Oko rolled her eyes and the 2 men sighed.

"I'm Bulma Briefs." the woman said, putting her thumb to her chest.

"I'm Master Roshi."

"And you already know my name! Now let's go!" Krillin urged.

"Krillin-"

"Let's get your world's finest warriors!" Oko barked, "I have no care for introductions!"

Bulma stared then grumbled as they boarded the ship. Oko sat down and glared out the window.

"So, how has your life on Earth been so far?" Krillin asked.

"Okay." she answered simply.

"Have you been in the cities?" Bulma asked.

"Yep."

"So... does your hair just stay like that?" Krillin asked.

Oko growled and nodded, "A Saiyan is born with one hairstyle and has to keep it for the rest of their life."

"Sounds boring..." Bulma muttered.

Oko glared at her and sighed, "Whatever! No more questions."

They nodded and flew the rest of the way in an awkward silence. Oko saw the sky was dimming and yawned, feeling herself start to slip off into sleep. She was about to fall when the helicopter came to an abrupt stop. Oko snapped back awake and got up, flying next to the group as they walked. She heard cheering and started to catch the scent of fried food.

She yawned and saw a man with long hair walking toward a car. They were approaching him.

"Hey, Yamcha!" Krillin said happily.

The man turned and grinned, "What's up, guys?"

He had a few scars on his face and his eyes were dark brown. He was wearing the normal base ball uniform.

His smile faded when he saw Bulma, who was refusing to look at him. He frowned then saw Oko.

"Hey..." he said with wide eyes, "Is she..."

He saw the tail and went wide eyed, "DID GOKU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"

"WHAT?!" Oko bellowed.

"No! NO! NO!" Krillin said quickly, "Alright... this is just Oko! Not Goku's daughter!"

Yamcha nodded, "So... why are ya here?"

"Um..." Krillin scratched his head nervously.

Oko sighed and glared at Yamcha, "I'll explain."

"About a year ago, I was taken from my home and sent to this planet. I crashed and was near death when Goku's son, Gohan found me." she explained, "He and his father took me in and healed me. I stayed there for about a year, training them, then I was grounded for a day, which happened to be the day Goku's brother, Raditz, arrived. He took Gohan, a Namekian named Piccolo told me to help, so I did. Raditz killed Goku, I killed Raditz. Piccolo took Gohan, then we went for you."

"Uh... and why do you need me?" he asked.

"Because, my father is coming to Earth." she said as she flew up to him, "And he's stronger than me and us combined."

"H-He's coming to kill us?! WHY?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"I don't know about him killing us... but it is a possibility." she said sadly, "If we can fight them off, we... we can force him to leave."

"Wait... if he's your dad, why can't he just stay here with you?" Bulma asked.

Oko glared at the ground, "H-He won't accept... I know that."

"So, what are you going to do?" Yamcha asked, putting his bat over his shoulder.

"Well, I was planning on training you humans." she said sternly, "But now that I've seen your power levels, I'm second guessing."

"What?" Yamcha spat.

"Yeah! Yeah! Are you saying we're weak?" Krillin asked, going to Yamcha's side.

"Maybe." Oko said with a smirk, "You Earthlings could never handle my training."

"Hold up! Let me get my gi!" Yamcha said angrily, "There's no way I'm letting a little girl call ME weak!"

"Yeah! I can handle your training!" Krillin said with a frown.

Oko snickered and nodded, "Sure, now get your training gi and let's gather the last of you humans."

They nodded and Yamcha searched in the back of his car. He pulled out an orange gi and they boarded the ship again. Oko sat down and relaxed back, staring at the ceiling.

"Heh... calling me weak and it's probably past your bedtime..." Yamcha muttered.

"Yeah, it is." she answered, growling, "But I'm definitely stronger than you."

"Want to test?" he hissed.

She growled and he got up, walking over and throwing a capsule on the ground. It turned into a table and he sat down.

"It's called an arm wrestle."

"I know." she hissed, placing her elbow on the table and locking hands.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Go!"

She let him try to move her arm for a couple of seconds then slammed his into the table. He went wide eyed and yelped in pain. She went back to her spot on the couch and lied down.

"Wake me when you find your friend."

* * *

Oko awoke to beams of light shining on her face. She sat up and yawned, looking around.

"Good morning!" a familiar voice said cheerily.

She looked over to see Bulma smiling at her. Then, she realized she was in a totally different place. She was in a strange room with cream walls and a nice white carpet floor. It was nicely decorated and she was sitting on a soft bed.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

"We didn't really want to wake you up..." she said nervously, "Even when we tried to, you really are a deep sleeper!"

Oko went wide eyed and got up, growling, "You humans really are stupid."

Bulma frowned and Oko walked to the door.

"Tell Chichi what happened for me." she said before walking out.

She looked over to find 3 men and a child waiting in the living room. The new looking one had 3 eyes and was wearing green pants and a white tank top.

"Oko! This is Tien!" Krillin said happily.

Tien smiled and got up, holding his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you."

Oko glared at him, "Who's the shorter one?"

"Me?" the pale child said, pointing at himself.

She nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chiaotzu!"

She nodded, "And I will be training all of you?"

They nodded.

"I think if we go through the training you put Goku and Gohan through, we can surely win!" Krillin said with a grin.

"Okay..." she said, scratching her head, "And do you 4 have a spot you would specially like to train?"

Tien nodded, "Somewhere away from the cities, preferably a place in the wilderness."

"Yeah! We could camp out there!" Krillin said happily.

Oko nodded, "Alright, lead me to the place you have specified."

They nodded and Oko followed them out of the house. They flew for about an hour then Tien stopped at a forest. He landed and smiled.

"Here. It seems the perfect place to train and meditate." he said calmly.

"Yeah! Nice choice, Tien." Krillin said happily.

Oko nodded and turned to them, "Now, let's make camp then we can start training."

"Um..." Krillin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What?" Oko hissed.

"S-Since you're gonna be our trainer... we should get to know ya!" he said nervously, "Like, where were you born, what's your dad's name, favorite food, color, that kind of stuff!"

She growled and turned, "I was born at the Frieza Healing Station, section 98, my father's name is Vegeta, the Prince Of All Saiyans, though technically, he is the King! My favorite food is spring rolls and my favorite color is navy blue, any more questions?"

"Uh... do you have a last name?" Chiaotzu asked.

"No."

"Will there be any breaks between training?" Tien asked.

She smirked, "Only when your body cannot move."

"Are you really okay with losing your father forever?" Chiaotzu asked softly.

Oko glared at the ground, "Y-Yeah... if we win this battle... and my father does in fact disown me... I will accept Chichi's offer on joining the Son family."

"Oh! That's nice!" Yamcha said with a grin.

Tien smiled and nodded, "A wise choice."

"So, let's start." Oko said as she walked over to a tree.

She looked at it then kicked it down. It toppled over the others cleared it out. They then made a woodpile with a small campfire. Oko looked at the sky. It was late in the morning.

Training would have to wait, they needed to prepare their campsite.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR 100 FOLLOWERS! I was so happy when I found out! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! So, ahem, back to author note. I had writer's block while writing this chapter and I will be taking a short break after writing a chapter for A Cold Friendship, my other fan fic. I need to focus more on school and all that stuff. Oh! And Tien is my favorite human in the DBZ series right before Krillin. Probably because he was my first trainer in Xenoverse! He's a cool guy!**

 **Alrighty then! I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	14. First Training!

Oko glared at the ground as she sat on the tree branch. The boys were still asleep, Krillin and Yamcha snoring loudly while Chiaotzu and Tien slept silently. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The thing she was very nervous about was seeing her father again.

How would he react to her living here? Would he get angry... or just be happy she was okay?

She was nervous, scared, but ready to fight.

Her gaze hardened and she noticed the boys start to wake up. Tien was first, sitting up and yawning. She smirked slightly and got down from the tree. The rest woke up right after, drowsy. Tien got up and looked at her, smiling.

"I'm ready to train now." he said calmly.

"I think your friends need a bit more time." she said as she pointed.

Yamcha got up and groaned, rubbing his eye. Krillin yawned and leaned his head against a tree. Chiaotzu was already flying around, giggling.

"Chiaotzu." Oko said sternly, "I have a question to ask you."

He stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh! I'm-"

"Oko!" Yamcha groaned, "Why do we have to start training so early?! It's 5 am!"

Oko growled and turned to him, "Do you want to get stronger or not?!"

Yamcha sighed and got up, "I don't understand why you can't just sweet talk your way out of getting in trouble with your dad."

She went wide eyed and growled angrily, "No! Even after, he'd want to destroy the planet!"

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"It's... just the way he is." she said with a sigh, "Now, get up and catch some breakfast then we can train."

They nodded and walked off. She sat next to the fire pit and waited, her arms crossed. After a few minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Krillin holding out a cooked fish. Oko stared at it then looked at him.

"Come on, you gotta have some breakfast too!" he said happily.

"I already ate." she said with a frown.

"Well, Saiyans have big stomachs, right?"

She nodded.

"Then take it!"

She sighed and took the fish. He smiled and walked off. She ate then waited for the others to finish. They ate then walked over.

"Alright! Let's start!" Yamcha said cheerfully, "Now, what-"

"Find a boulder that you can barely lift." Oko spat.

They stared then nodded.

"O-Okay..." Krillin said as they walked off.

"Come back here with them." she said sternly.

Oko waited an entire hour before they all came back. Yamcha was holding a boulder half the size of a house. Krillin had one that was slightly bigger, about the same size as Tien's. Chiaotzu had the smallest, his was about 4 times the size of himself!

Oko smirked and they all dropped their boulders, panting heavily.

"Alright! Good choices!" she said with a grin, "Now, I want you to run 100 miles and back with those on your back!"

They all went wide eyed and stared.

"W-We'll die!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Did I ask for excuses?" Oko asked with a frown, "Did you hear me?"

They nodded.

"O-Okay..." Krillin said with a gulp.

He lifted his and put it on his back then started slowly walking, his jaw clenched. The others followed. Oko smirked and flew next to them. After about 20 miles, they had a 5 minute rest. Chiaotzu took a small nap while the others just lied on the ground panting heavily. When they got back on the road, Oko sat on Krillin's.

"W-What are you-"

"I'm tired from flying." she said with a smirk, "And you could use the training. Don't worry, I'll switch later."

Krillin let out an exhausted heave and nodded. Oko smiled and waited 45 miles before switching. She went on like that until they all had at least one turn. They reached the camp at the end of the day. Yamcha dropped his boulder and groaned as he fell on the ground. Tien dropped his and panted heavily. Chiaotzu kept holding his, even though it looked like he was going to burst. Krillin threw his and fell to his knees.

Oko saw Chiaotzu and flew over, taking the boulder from him. He panted heavily and looked at her.

"I-I don't want to be the weakest a-anymore..."

She smiled, "Don't worry, when I trained Gohan, he was like a twig, ready to break at any second, but after, he turned out to be a true warrior."

"You think you can make me stronger?" he asked.

She nodded, "Positive."

He smiled and lowered to the ground, lying on the ground. Oko stared then looked at her trainees. All were already asleep. She smirked and lied on the ground, staring at the starry night sky.

She yawned and crossed her arms, her eyes closing. Today was a good day in training...

A good warmup, tomorrow would be more serious.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I got back from the camping trip and was sick. And I'm still sick! I hate it so much cause some days I'll feel okay, but others, I feel like lying in bed all day. I just hope I get better soon so I can write more. Sorry the chapter is shorter than most, I just thought it would end at a good note there. Well, that's all! Bye!**


	15. Surprise Oko!

Oko awoke to the sound of whispering and small chuckles. She rolled over and looked down at her trainees, who were all whispering. She frowned, lying on a thick tree branch. She had made a large indent in it so she could sleep. She had been training them for a week now... and they seemed slightly excited as they whispered.

Yamcha spotted her and gave Krillin a small punch on the shoulder. Krillin looked up and went wide eyed.

"H-Hey, Oko!" he said with a grin.

Oko huffed and jumped down, crossing her arms and glaring at them, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Yamcha said quickly.

Oko narrowed her eyes, "You four better not be keeping any secrets from me. I hate surprises."

They all nodded quickly. She sighed and turned, straightening her gi as she walked away, but overheard something.

"Which of us is the fastest?" Krillin whispered.

"I am." Yamcha whispered back.

Oko turned her head toward them and they both went quiet. She rolled her eyes and turned away again.

"Let's get to training." she said sternly.

"Sure!" Yamcha said cheerfully.

She nodded and smirked, "All of you, start sparring."

They nodded and partnered up, Chiaotzu with Tien and Krillin with Yamcha. Oko sat down and watched.

After hours upon hours of training, it reached the time of 3 pm. Yamcha panted heavily and staggered back, Oko frowning at his sudden retreat.

"What are you doing?! Get back into the fight!" she barked.

He looked at her and gulped nervously, eating a senzu, "W-Why should I?!"

She glared at him and the others stopped sparring.

"Do you want to die at the hands of my father or Nappa?!" she barked.

"You Saiyans have such big egos!" he said as he stood tall.

Oko stood up, her fists clenched.

"And those stupid traditions? Legends? The 'Super Saiyan'?!" he mocked, "Puh-lease! It's just a silly fairy tale!"

She went wide eyed and stepped forward, her eye twitching in anger. Yamcha stepped back and she started running toward him. He yelped in fear and started running away. She growled angrily, speeding up.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU IMBECILE!"

He started running faster.

Oko chased him for a while then lost him in a field of tall grass. She flew above it, searching for him. She looked... and looked... and looked...

A game of hide for your dear life went on for about 1 hour. Oko's anger was boiling.

Oko finally lost her temper, charging a chi blast, "GALICK GUUUNN..."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

She looked over to see Yamcha jump out of the grass and back away from her slowly. She growled angrily and the blast disappeared. She landed and flew over, punching him in the jaw. He crashed into a tree and groaned in pain, rubbing his jaw. She charged again and kneed him in the ribs. He went wide eyed and fell to his knees.

"I-I regret it!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "I'm sorry for disrespecting your race!"

She stepped back and crossed her arms, "Never. Do that. Again."

He nodded quickly, getting up. She growled and threw half a senzu at him. He caught it and ate it quickly. She sighed angrily and turned around.

"H-Hey... can we stop at Capsule Corp.?" Yamcha asked as he walked over next to her.

She glared at him, "Why?"

"I left something there." he said quickly.

She scoffed, "You can get it yourself."

"Come on! Bulma would love to see you!" he said with a smile.

"I already hate that woman." she spat.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"She's such a whiny brat." she spat, "And I just have a bad feeling about her."

Yamcha sighed, "Please?"

Oko grumbled and shook her head, "No."

"The guys are over there having lunch! The Briefs have their very own chef!" he exclaimed.

Oko perked up, "Chef?"

"Yeah! He makes delicious foods!"

She felt her mouth drool slightly and wiped her lip, "Fine... but only for a few minutes."

He nodded quickly and they started flying toward Capsule Corp., Yamcha trying to speed up a few times. Oko landed in front of the house and opened the door to find every light in the house was off. She frowned and Yamcha flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

Oko went wide eyed and punched the nearest person to her, which was Krillin. He fell back, groaning in pain. She looked around frantically, but her expression softened at the sight of how the place was decorated.

There were blue and yellow streamers on the ceiling. Balloons were tied to chairs and most of the people were wearing party hats. There was a pile of boxes in neatly wrapped different colored papers with bows on top. Then, there was a giant cake. It was red velvet and had a creme cheese frosting over it. In black frosting were the words, 'Happy Birthday, Oko!'.

She stared with wide eyes, frozen in shock.

"Happy birthday!" Krillin said happily as he got up, smiling even though he had a bruise on his cheek.

"W-What...?" she managed to say.

"Chichi told us that your birthday was today!" Tien said with a smile, "We wanted it to be special."

Oko looked at Chichi, who ran over and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." she said tearfully.

Oko looked at her and saw her big smile, yet tears were running down her face.

"I missed you so much!"

Oko stared then Chichi hugged her again, this time it felt like her back was going to break.

"Aw!" Bulma exclaimed, snapping a picture.

"I forgot it was today..." Oko said as Chichi let go, "Why even celebrate?"

"Because it's an earthly tradition!" Chichi said as she got up, "I had to deal with your silly traditions! Like training day... ugh... when Gohan and Goku got back, they were half dead!"

Oko chuckled and smiled slightly.

"So, ready to have your first birthday party?!" Krillin asked happily.

She nodded and a few people, both known and strangers, were all wishing her a happy birthday. Bulma approached her with a box, a wide grin on her face.

"Here! Here! Chichi said you might like it!" she said happily.

Oko nodded and took the box, ripping the wrapping off. She opened the box and went wide eyed at what she saw. It was her armor, but it had no shoulder pads, just straps, and it had no pieces on the bottom, just the upper armor part and under armor.

She stared then smiled. Chichi smiled and hugged her.

"I knew you'd like it." she said happily.

Oko nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah! This is..."

"I'm glad you like it!" Bulma said as she brought an arm's full of new presents over.

Oko went wide eyed and stared as Bulma piled them in her lap. After Oko went through hundreds of presents, she finally got to the birthday cake. They sang a song and lit candles on the cake. Oko stared, a smile planted on her face.

"Make a wish!" Chichi said happily.

Oko nodded and looked at the cake.

"Say it out loud too!" Bulma said excitedly.

Oko frowned, "Why?"

"No, you don't." Yamcha said with a grin, "Just make a wish in your head."

She nodded and stared at the cake, wishing for her father to join her on this world. She blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"How old are ya?" Krillin asked.

"5."

"Aw! You're such a cute little princess!" Bulma exclaimed, pinching her cheek.

Oko brushed her hand away, "I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are!" Chichi exclaimed with a smile, "Why do you think I let Goku keep you?"

Oko went wide eyed and the two women laughed.

"I'm joking!" Chichi said quickly, seeing the look of surprise on Oko's face.

Oko let out a sigh of relief and looked at her trainees.

"You are all going to make up for today tomorrow." she said sternly.

They nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Wow! You've made these muscle heads call you 'ma'am' and you're only five!" Bulma laughed.

"Hey! You would be scared of her too if you knew how angry she could get!" Yamcha snapped.

Oko chuckled and crossed her arms.

Happy birthday to her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! I really wanted to have a chapter like this cause in my mind, this would mean a lot to Oko. I'm glad you all are liking the chapters, and I keep getting reviews about how some people are anxious to see Vegeta. I can't wait to write it because I already know how he's gonna react. It'll be a few chapters away, I won't be doing what I did before and making 10 chapters just to lead up to one event, this would be more like 4 or 5.**

 **Well, again, thank you for reading, see ya!**


	16. Oko's Mother

Vegeta sighed as the pod flew through space. He glared at the ground, his arms folded. He couldn't stop thinking about Oko. She was alive... but he had a suspicion the planet had forced her to go soft...

He felt like he lost his little girl.

He let out a growl and closed his eyes. Oko's mother, Taryne, had always been kind of a brat, but Vegeta was forced to put up with her.

* * *

14 years ago...

The 12 year old Vegeta growled as Nappa walked back toward him and Raditz with the female Saiyan. One had amazingly been able to escape the planet...

Her hair was a messy short and dark brown. Her eyes were a stern onyx and she was wearing the normal Saiyan armor. She looked to be no older than 11 or 12. She had a purple under armor that reached to her ankles and wrists. Her tail was fluffed up slightly in anger.

"Vegeta, Raditz, this is Taryne." Nappa said sternly.

Vegeta folded his arms and turned away, "Whatever."

Taryne rolled her eyes and scowled, "It's not like I wanted to be here."

Her voice was rough, but sorta high pitched.

"We're gonna have to hide her from Frieza." Nappa said with a sigh, "We'll be jumping her from planet to planet."

"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta growled, blowing his bangs out of his face, "Let's just hide her and get going before Frieza gets suspicious."

Nappa and Raditz nodded, but Taryne grumbled and pouted.

"What are you grumbling about?" Vegeta hissed, glaring at her.

"Why can't this Frieza guy see me again?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Because he'll kill you without a second thought." he snarled, "Now come on!"

Taryne sighed and followed. Vegeta got into his pod and Taryne squished in next to him. He pressed the coordinates for Planet Yuroki. They flew in silence then as soon as the pod landed, he opened it and kicked her out. She yelped in shock and hit the ground. She growled angrily and glared at him as he started laughing.

"You jerk!"

The pod door closed and the ship launched off. Vegeta snickered and stared down at that planet. He landed on Frieza's mother ship only an hour later. He got out and saw Nappa and Raditz walk over.

"Vegeta, you do know why we're keeping her, correct?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta grumbled and crossed his arms, nodding, "My lover to be... ugh..."

"Yes, but don't tell her yet, you two need to get along more." Nappa said sternly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

2 years later...

Taryne paced on the grounds of Planet Buru, glaring at the ground. She heard the familiar whirring of pods and looked over to see 1 pod landing. She went wide eyed and ran over. Being alone on the same planet for 2 months made her feel slightly deprived of socialization. She saw the pod open and Vegeta got out. He looked at her and scowled.

"Taryne, we have something to tell you before you have to move planets again." he said sternly.

She nodded, her hands folded behind her back.

"We are to be married in 6 years." he said sternly, "Got that?"

She went wide eyed, "T-To you?!"

He nodded, "Would you rather have an old fart like Nappa? Or maybe the low class hairy guy named Raditz!"

She stared then glared at him, "I..."

"See? Nothing to complain about." he hissed, "Now get in, I don't like this any more than you do."

She grumbled and got into the pod. He sat next to her and they launched off. Taryne remained quiet, glaring out the window. Vegeta did the same. They landed and he kicked her out of the pod. She hit the ground and groaned angrily.

"I can't believe I have to be a lover to an idiotic fool like you!" she barked as she got up.

"Oh," he said sarcastically, acting hurt, "You hurt my feelings."

She growled and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual." he hissed as the pod closed.

She grumbled and the pod launched off. She got up and crossed her arms.

What. A. Jerk.

* * *

4 years later...

Vegeta glared at the ground as he approached Planet Lilakin. Time to see that witch again. Their relationship had only grown worse, it was to the point where they couldn't be around each other for 3 seconds without throwing an insult or ignoring them completely.

The pod landed and he got out to see Taryne wasn't there. He frowned and sighed, wishing he could use his Scouter... but then Frieza would know.

He looked around, "Taryne?!"

No answer.

He frowned, starting to walk around. He walked around for hours, shouting her name. Vegeta looked at the sky, seeing it was getting dark. He growled angrily then saw a figure walking toward him. He looked over and saw Taryne. She looked about as annoyed as he was.

"Where the heck were you?!" he barked.

"Looking for you!" she hissed, "Why'd you keep moving?!"

"Ugh! You should know how to track someone!" he snapped, "Witch!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiotic woman!"

"Self centered moron! You don't even care about what my life on this planet has been! You could have at least asked!" she barked.

"Oh!" he said sarcastically, "If I ever said anything to offend you, it was completely intentional!"

She growled angrily and glared at him, "Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck with you! Why couldn't they send Raditz to get me to another planet?!"

"Oh, believe me, I wanted to send him multiple times! But Nappa wants us to get along." he hissed, glaring at her.

She scoffed, "Fine... let's just go."

He nodded and they walked to the pod. He got in first and she squished next to him.

"I can't wait until you just drop dead one day." she grumbled.

"Keep talking! One day, you might say something intelligent!" he barked.

She rolled her eyes and glared out the window. He growled and glared at her.

"What? Not talking anymore?" he snapped.

She remained silent, ignoring him. He scoffed and crossed his arms, just waiting for the ship to land. After 4 long hours of silence, they arrived at the planet. As soon as the pod opened, Vegeta grabbed her by the armor and threw her out.

"Have fun." he said sarcastically as the pod door closed.

She growled angrily and the pod launched off. He glared down at the planet, grumbling and cursing Taryne. He'd really rather have no female Saiyans than have a brat like this one.

* * *

4 years later...

Vegeta glared at the ground, sitting next to his enemy/lover, Taryne. They never had a ceremony.

What was there to celebrate?

Taryne was now 9 months pregnant, looking like she was going to burst. She was even worse acting than before. Demanding every little thing to be perfect... but she was expected to have the child at any time.

Vegeta remembered when his father warned him about some female Saiyans and how moody they could be at any time.

Taryne looked at him and rolled her eyes, "If you really hate being here, leave! It's not like I like having your company here anyway."

He rolled his eyes and glared at her, "Oh really?"

She glared at him, "Leave me alone."

He sighed angrily and got up, walking to his pod and getting in. He launched off and decided to go on a mission.

* * *

A few hours later...

Vegeta destroyed the alien with a chi blast. The entire city was now rubble, no one was left. He sighed then heard his Scouter beep rapidly with a message. He sighed and pressed the button on the side of the Scouter.

"What?" he spat.

"V-Vegeta! Your lover has gone into labor!" an urgent voice said worriedly.

Vegeta went wide eyed.

"Get here as soon as you can!" the voice said quickly.

"On my way." Vegeta said before running toward his pod.

* * *

Frieza frowned as he heard the conversation over the Scouter.

"On my way." Vegeta said before his Scouter turned off.

Frieza growled and walked to the pod center, grabbing a pod. He got in and launched toward the healing center.

A female Saiyan... or maybe another race.

Either way, it would make a baby with Saiyan blood.

And Frieza would not allow that.

* * *

9 hours later...

Taryne panted heavily in the hospital room. They had taken her little girl out to the nursery already.

Vegeta wasn't there yet.

She heard the door open and looked over expecting to see Vegeta, but saw a strange alien glaring at her. She stared then went wide eyed as she recognized him.

Frieza.

She could barely talk, her lungs already burned. Frieza walked over to her side, the doctor taking steps away from him.

"I thought I made sure every female Saiyan was gone." he growled, still glaring at her, but a smirk spread across his face, "I'm glad I found you."

She went wide eyed and his hand went to her throat, squeezing. She gagged and he shot a chi blast at her.

Everything went black.

* * *

Vegeta ran into the hospital, seeing the doctor walk out of a room with wide eyes.

"Where is she?!" he shouted.

"Y-Your wife or your child?" the doctor stuttered.

"Both!"

"Well, your wife died giving birth... your new daughter is in the nursery." the doctor said nervously.

Vegeta nodded and started running to the nursery. He arrived and saw his young baby girl crying in her crib. She looked almost nothing like Taryne... which was sorta a relief.

"What do you plan on naming her?" the doctor asked as he walked over.

"Oko..." Vegeta said sternly.

"You can take her home next week, but for now, she'll have to stay here." the doctor said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he barked.

The doctor rolled his eyes and walked off.

Vegeta could tell from his Scouter that Frieza was leaving the planet.

Thank the heavens.

Vegeta stared at his daughter, thinking about what he had to do now. He would not let her leave his side until she learned how to fight properly...

A year of no missions sounded like a vacation.

Vegeta looked at Oko again, sighing, "I will protect you with my life."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I wanted to do this chapter for a bit of explanation about Oko's mom. Someone did review asking how Frieza could have let a female Saiyan live... and this was the story I came up with. Technically, he didn't know until Oko was born. If you want a chapter about Oko's life growing up in Frieza's empire, just review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	17. The King Training A Young Princess

Oko stared up at the starry sky as her trainees slept. She was sitting on a tree branch, and just couldn't sleep. It had been 3 months since she had started training them. She was getting more and more nervous about seeing her father again. He was always so serious... and her going soft might get him angry.

She sighed and glared at the ground.

* * *

Vegeta sighed and looked out the window. This entire ship, he was just reminiscing about his times with Oko. Her first words... her first steps... even the first time she killed an alien.

She was always vicious, but something made Vegeta believe she had changed from being on that planet.

* * *

3 years ago...

2 year old Oko sat on the ground, looking around as she bit her thumb. Vegeta was standing a few feet away.

"Oko!" he said sternly.

She looked over and got up. Vegeta pointed to the ground in front of him. She walked over then sat in front of him, looking up at him. He had taught her how to talk and walk and a little bit of fighting... she was smart for a kid.

"Father." she said as she got up, "I'm hungry..."

"We can get something to eat after we train." he said sternly, crouching down to her eye level.

She nodded and he smirked.

"Keep your eyes closed, I'm going to attack and you have to guess where I'm going to attack from."

She went wide eyed and nodded, grinning, "That sounds like fun!"

He snickered and she covered her eyes. He walked a few yards away and waited a few seconds before charging. Her head perked up and she kicked him in the face. He staggered to the side and punched her in the stomach. She went wide eyed and doubled over, groaning in pain.

"Get up!" he barked, "Never let your enemy see you are in pain! Showing your pain also shows that you are weak and vulnerable at the moment!"

She nodded and shakily straightened herself up. She crouched down, still slightly trembling in pain. He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Good job."

She smiled and nodded, "Can I have a turn sneaking up on you?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Of course."

She grinned and he closed his eyes. He heard her footsteps go a few yards away and smirked. Hearing the air whip past his ear made him punch something in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Oko getting up a few feet away. She got up shakily and frowned.

"How did you see me coming?"

"I'm more experienced." he said with a smirk, "And you're just a child."

"But I'm still just as strong as Nappa!" she barked, "When will I surpass him?"

"Soon, I can sense it." he said with a chuckle, "Don't worry, soon enough, you'll be able to beat him."

She nodded and walked over, "Can we-"

"No."

"Why not?!" she exclaimed.

"Because before we leave, you have to get another 5 more levels on your power." he said as he showed his custom Scouter.

He had designed it himself so Frieza wouldn't be able to listen in on everything.

Her power level right now was average, but Vegeta wanted it to be more.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay..."

"Don't say it like that." he spat, "Just work harder and it won't last long."

She nodded.

He crouched down and smirked, seeing her imitate his fighting stance. He charged at her first, shooting a chi blast in front of her. Dust flew up and she flew into the air, turning toward him and sending a chi blast at him. He deflected it and kicked her in the stomach. She went wide eyed and coughed frantically. He frowned and she got up quickly, slightly hunched.

He smirked and punched her in the face. She crashed back into a mountain and got up, launching at him and punching him in the gut. He went wide eyed at her force and grabbed her waist, throwing her to the ground. She managed to stop herself and jumped back.

"GALICK GUN..."

He went wide eyed. Had she actually learned that move?!

Only seconds later, the red blast started charging in her hands. He stared, shocked.

"FIRE!"

He came back to his senses, "GALICK GUN, FIRE!"

The 2 blasts met in the middle and Vegeta powered up. His blast flew down, cutting through Oko's like it was butter. Oko went wide eyed and stopped her blast, raising her arms to block her father's blast. The blast burned her arms, making her let out a short scream. The blast stopped and she fell to the ground, panting heavily. Vegeta landed and walked over, picking her up by the arm.

She looked at him weakly, still panting.

"Where did you learn that move?" he asked sternly, dropping her so she would sit on his other arm.

She looked at him weakly, "I-I w-w-watched... y-you..."

He stared at her then smirked, "You are a fast learner."

She smiled weakly and her eyes started to close. He sighed and flew to their campsite, bandaging her wounds. She would surely be stronger by the time she was healed.

He set her on the ground and waited for her to wake up. She awoke a few hours later, still slightly weakened. She sat up and yawned. She looked at him and smirked.

"Did I get stronger?" she asked.

He snickered and nodded, "Yes, you did."

She grinned and got up, "Can we resume training?"

He nodded and got up, "If you feel well enough."

"Yeah! Come on!" she said with a frown, "I know that even if I said I was tired, you still would train me."

He chuckled and nodded, flying with her to their training grounds.

* * *

1 year later...

Vegeta brought Oko to the ship for the first time, keeping her close. He had already made a deal with Frieza... no harm would come to Oko if they always remained loyal to the tyrant...

And Vegeta had to do extra missions to make up for his vacation time with Oko.

A few soldiers passing by saw Oko and started whispering. Vegeta glared at them and pulled her closer. She looked at him and he gripped her hand a bit tighter. He arrived at her small closet and knelt down to her eye level, pointing at the closet.

"This is where you will be staying." he said sternly.

She nodded and peeked in, "Where will you be sleeping?"

"Close by." he said sternly, "Just walk down the hall and take the first left turn if you need me."

She nodded.

"And I'll be going on multiple missions, so Raditz or Nappa will have to watch you while I'm gone."

"Why can't I go with you?" she asked sternly, crossing her arms.

"Because, they're elite, and you may be strong, but I don't want you getting too hurt."

She sighed and nodded.

Vegeta heard his Scouter beep and pressed the side of it.

"Vegeta, I want to meet this daughter of yours." Frieza's voice said with the hint of a smirk in his voice.

Vegeta sighed and nodded, "Yes, sire."

"Who was that?" Oko asked.

"Lord Frieza..." he said sternly, looking at her, "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior. No insults, no negative words in anyway."

She stared then nodded. He grabbed her hand and started walking toward Frieza's chambers. They arrived and Vegeta knocked on the door.

"Enter." the tyrant's voice said calmly.

Vegeta opened the door and got on one knee, bowing, "You called?"

He pulled Oko down as Frieza turned around. Frieza smirked and walked over to Oko.

"Is this her?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"I shouldn't have asked!" Frieza laughed, "Look at that hair! She looks so much like you."

Vegeta glared at the ground, his fists clenched.

"Now, stand." Frieza said sternly.

Vegeta stood up and Oko did the same. Frieza circled her, glaring in the slightest. Oko remained still, staring ahead of her. Frieza poked at her bicep and looked at Vegeta.

"You have been training her?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded, "She is slightly stronger than Nappa."

Frieza nodded and pulled on Oko's tail. She went wide eyed and tensed up. Vegeta stared, getting nervous. Oko's training for her tail had never gone well... she absolutely hated it and she especially hated it when people touched her tail.

Frieza smirked and walked over to her front, dropping her tail. He bent over, examining her facial features. His hand suddenly shot up and he snapped his fingers. She didn't even flinch.

Vegeta smirked very faintly.

"Alright..." Frieza said as he got up, walking over to Vegeta, "She may join the army at the age of 8, just like you."

Vegeta nodded.

"You may leave now." Frieza said sternly, casting Oko a glare.

Vegeta nodded and bowed before leaving with Oko. He kept his grip on her hand tight. He glanced back to see the door close. He walked to Oko's sleeping quarters, seeing the time was late. Oko sat in her bed, looking at Vegeta.

"I'll be gone tomorrow, so Raditz will be taking care of you." he said sternly.

She nodded and he shut her door before walking to the sleeping barracks.

"You have a daughter?" one soldier said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, and if you touch her, I will kill you." Vegeta hissed.

The guard went wide eyed and quieted down. Vegeta sighed and flew to his bed. He lied down, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Present...

Vegeta closed his eyes, ready to sleep. If those earthlings did anything to change his daughter...

He'd kill them.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed! My fingers ache with the pain of writing, yet my mind wants to update more and more. I bet if I could, I'd write and role play all day and all night. As long as it remains interesting. I think that Frieza in his time that Oko was on the ship, he'd be hatching a plan to kill her. Cause, you know, he's Frieza!**

 **He's so cool in my opinion.**

 **Alright, alright, I'll see you guys later. Bye!**


	18. Stronger

Oko awoke to the sound of bickering. She growled and sat up, looking down from her tree to see Yamcha and Tien arguing. It had been 2 months... and she either awoke to this, or the smell of fish. Today, it was both.

"I'm the strongest in the group besides Oko!" Yamcha shouted.

"You're delusional!" Tien hissed, "I may not be the strongest, but I am the smartest!"

"We have a 5 year old for a trainer! Of course your smarter!" Yamcha barked.

"Uh... guys..." Krillin said nervously, seeing Oko was awake and glaring down at them.

"Shut it, Krillin! We're talking!" Yamcha hissed.

"Seriously, stop it!" Chiaotzu said as he gulped nervously.

Oko's eyes narrowed slightly as Tien and Yamcha went back to arguing. She aimed her hand in between them and shot a chi blast, parting them. They both silenced, looking at her with wide and startled eyes. She yawned and jumped down.

"Stop fighting... I'm already annoyed enough in the mornings." Oko growled, crossing her arms.

"O-Oko! Who's the-"

"Krillin." Oko said as she rubbed her eye, walking over to the cooked fish Chiaotzu had made.

"WHAT?!" Tien and Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yeah... if anything were to ever happen to me, Krillin would take charge." she yawned, biting into the fish.

"W-Wow... thanks, Oko." Krillin said with a smile.

Oko nodded in response and Tien and Yamcha ran to her side.

"Why him?!" Yamcha asked, "Why is HE the strongest?!"

"He is a very valuable team member, like all of you." she said with a smirk, "He's willing to risk his life even if he's in a losing battle. It's admirable. He has courage! Tien, you have wisdom! Chiaotzu, you have spirit! Yamcha, you have determination! All of you are perfect team members all together. And even if one may be the strongest, there's always the option to train."

The group stared at her then smiled.

"Thanks." Tien said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be stronger than you one day!" Yamcha said with a grin.

"Keep dreaming." she said as she finished her fish.

The group laughed and Oko got up.

"Let's get to training." she said with a grin, "How about sparring today?"

"Alright." Chiaotzu said with a smile as he flew to Tien's side.

"No, no." she said, her grin widening, "You have to beat me."

They all went wide eyed and their jaws dropped. Oko grinned and put her guard up, snickering.

"O-Okay..." Krilin muttered timidly, then straightening out his back and a stern expression present on his features, "Let's do this!"

The others nodded and got into their fighting stances. Oko smirked and Yamcha charged first. She dodged his punch and kneed him in the ribs. His eyes went wide and he fell to the ground, knocked out. Oko frowned and smirked slightly as she looked at her own fist.

"Looks like I've become stronger as well!" she said as she turned to the others, "I suggest you attack all at once."

They all nodded quickly. She smirked and put her guard up. Krillin and Tien flew out to the sides while Chiaotzu shot a blast at her from the front. Oko deflected it and saw Krillin and Tien attempting to charge at her from both sides. She grinned and flew into the air, causing them to collide together. She launched down and kicked down on both of their heads. They both fell unconscious and Chiaotzu went wide eyed, gulping nervously. Oko turned to him, snickering. He took a deep breath and charged, throwing a punch at her. She caught his fist and smiled.

"That's enough for today." she said as she let go.

Chiaotzu nodded and helped carry the fallen trainees back to their beds. Oko sat down and started cooking some of the soup Krillin had taught her how to make. She missed Chichi's cooking... and the soft bed... but she's been through worse. There was nothing to complain about. She was a master to determined and strong students, camping, and even having fun. It reminded her of her times with her father.

Oko sighed at the thought, staring at the sky. Chiaotzu looked at her and frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Oko shook her and looked at him, "No... nothing's wrong."

He nodded slowly, "I'm gonna go get some extra senzus..."

Oko nodded and he flew off. She glared at the ground and crossed her arms. After a long while, Yamcha and the others started to wake up.

"Hey, Oko..." Krillin said drowsily.

"Hello." she replied, looking over at him.

"Didn't expect us to last long in a fight with you..." Tien said as he sat up, "If it were to the death... I'm sure we'd be dead."

"Yeah, but I'm stronger than Nappa, so he should be at the same power as you guys." she said with a sigh, "But he might have trained since I was gone..."

"Oko, do you think we'll survive this thing?" Yamcha asked, "I mean, you always say how the Saiyans are a powerful race..."

"They are." she said simply, "You all are powerful too."

"Thanks... but do you think we could go up against your father?" he asked sternly.

Oko glared at the ground and shook her head.

"What if we team up?" Krillin asked.

Oko looked at him, "Possibly... but we need to keep training, we don't want to underestimate our enemies."

"Enemies? One of them is your father... are you sure you want to deem him an enemy?" Tien asked.

Oko sighed, "No... to me, he is an opponent... if he does happen to die in battle, I will live with the Son family, like I have said before."

"You could live with Bulma-"

"No." Oko spat, shuddering, "I dislike her presence around me! It's her personality that gets me annoyed... shopping, pink, clothes... the only good thing about her is that she's smart with technology! I bet if she set her mind to it, she could create a Scouter! Or copies of space battle armor!"

"Well... she doesn't seem to hate you..." Yamcha said with a shrug, "She actually thinks having an alien princess on Earth is cool!"

"That doesn't change my mind..." Oko growled, crossing her arms.

They nodded and started serving themselves with the soup she had prepared. Oko sighed and looked at the sky.

Soon... the battle would be here...

Soon... she would see her father again.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! Sorry for not posting so often! My internet is being weird... but I finally finished it! I hope you enjoyed and like the chapter! I planned on posting this chapter MUCH sooner than I did... but I got distracted. Once again, I'm sorry if you got impatient or thought I had lost interest in the story. I really haven't! I've been brainstorming ideas for this thing. Well, that's all! BYE!**


	19. Stressed Out

Oko stared at the sun rise from her tree. 5 months had passed... and two were left. Her nerves were screaming and this caused less sleep. Her trainees started to notice too... which made them worry.

Oko glared at the ground, imagining her father yelling at her.

 _Soft..._

 _Idiotic..._

 _Worthless..._

She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind, but it did nothing. Words were screaming at her. Her mind started to cloud with thoughts of her father shouting at her. Oko covered her face, starting to get overly stressed.

* * *

A few hours later...

Krillin awoke and sat up, rubbing his eye. He yawned and looked around, seeing his other comrades still asleep. He frowned slightly and looked up to see Oko sitting in her usual spot... but her face was covered by her hands. He went wide eyed and stood.

"Oko...?" he said softly.

Oko sighed and sat up straight, "What?"

Krillin flew up and sat next to her, frowning, "Are you thinking about your dad again?"

Oko glared at the ground and nodded, rubbing her forehead. Krillin sighed and nudged her shoulder.

"This is just going to cause you more stress." he said softly, "With all this training, worrying, and no sleep, you'll just collapse on the battle ground."

Oko glared at the ground and nodded. Krillin sighed and smiled slightly.

"How about this?" he asked, "We take the entire day off, just for you so you can relax!"

"We'll fall behind on training." Oko muttered, glaring at the ground.

"No! I promise! We'll work extra hard tomorrow!"

She sighed and covered her face again, "Fine... this is giving me a headache anyway."

He smiled and nodded, his other friends starting to wake up. Krillin jumped down and they stood up, stretching.

"Okay... let's get this over with." Yamcha grumbled, rubbing his eye.

Oko sighed and stood, "Alright! Krillin has convinced me to take the day off."

The trainees went wide eyed and stared.

"Really?!" Chiaotzu exclaimed.

"Yes..." Oko growled, "Would you rather I change my mind?!"

"N-No!" Krillin said quickly, turning to his friends, "Guys! She needs this! She hasn't slept in a few days!"

"Alright... where are we going?" Tien asked.

"How about an amusement park?" Chiaotzu suggested.

"Amusement what?" Oko growled.

"Amusement park." Krillin said with a smile, "You just go there to have fun on the rides... eat fried food..."

"No." Oko spat.

"Okay, how about a baseball game?" Yamcha asked with a smirk, "I bet I could get us the best seats!"

"No way! I've seen how those rabid fans act!" Krillin exclaimed, "They're bloodthirsty!"

"I've seen you're sport and I'm not interested." Oko said with a sigh.

Krillin frowned and thought for a second, then grinned, "How about we go to a bunch of restaurants and try the food there!"

"Do we have the money for that?" Oko asked, seeming slightly interested.

"Well... no." he said with a sigh, sinking down.

Oko glared at the ground and crossed her arms. Krillin sighed and flew up.

"Wanna visit Chichi?"

Oko looked up at him, "Sure..."

"Maybe she'll cook for you!" Krillin said with a smile.

Oko smiled slightly and nodded, getting up, "Okay, let's go."

Krillin grinned and nodded. Oko flew up and started flying away. Krillin and the others followed. Yamcha flew next to Krillin.

"Hey, do you think this will work?" he asked.

Krillin shrugged, "Worth a try... she's only 5! And with all this stress about her dad and stuff, it'll basically ruin her brain!"

Yamcha nodded, "Yeah... maybe Chichi could make her feel better... it has been a while since they've seen each other!"

Krillin nodded and looked ahead of him.

* * *

After 20 minutes of flying, Oko spotted Chichi's house. She stopped and stared for a second. Chichi was hanging clothes on the clothing line. She looked kinda lonely... sad even. Oko looked at her trainees, who nodded. She took a deep breath and flew down. She landed behind Chichi and her trainees landed behind their master.

"Uh... Hey, Chichi!" Krillin said nervously.

Chichi perked up and turned quickly, going wide eyed at the sight of them. Her eyes landed on Oko and she let out a shriek.

"OKO!" she basically screamed, tackling her into a hug.

Oko went wide eyed and hit the ground, staring at Chichi.

"I missed you so much!" Chichi exclaimed, hugging her tighter, "Where have you been?! Are you hurt?! Have you seen Gohan?! Have you been keeping up with your studies?!"

"U-Uh..." Oko said with wide eyes.

"Look at how much you've grown!"

"Chichi, could we have a few words with you?" Krillin asked.

Chichi let go of Oko and nodded, walking over to them. Oko sat there, watching them talk. Krillin whispered something and Chichi went wide eyed, glancing at Oko. Oko frowned slightly and got up. Chichi turned to the others, looking to be fuming in anger.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME, YOU LET HER STAY AWAKE FOR 4 DAYS IN A ROW?!" Chichi roared at the men, who were shrinking down.

"W-We didn't l-let her!" Krillin said quickly.

"Y-Yeah! We tried to get her to sleep, she just c-couldn't!" Yamcha said shakily.

Chichi growled and stomped her foot down, "HER BEDTIME IS 8! 8! WHAT'S KEEPING HER AWAKE! I BET IT'S YOU BOZOS TRAINING ALL THE TIME!"

"N-No! W-We actually go to sleep w-when she goes to sleep!" Yamcha said quickly.

"TIEN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SCHOOLED! HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Chichi shouted.

Oko stared, slightly amused by this.

"I-I'm no good with kids!" Tien exclaimed, "M-My master taught me about assassination! Not children!"

"UGH! WHAT'S KEEPING HER UP?!" Chichi bellowed.

"O-Oko... do you wanna tell her?" Krillin asked nervously.

Oko sighed and nodded, walking forward. Chichi's expression softened and she smiled, kneeling down to Oko's eye level.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Chichi asked with a comforting smile.

"I'm... nervous about seeing my father again..." Oko said, glaring at the ground, "It gets me stressed and I can't sleep."

"Aw! I have just the right thing!" Chichi said happily, getting up and walking inside, "Come in! I'll make cookies!"

Oko smirked slightly and nodded, walking inside. Her trainees followed. Chichi was already stirring up some cookie batter. Oko sat down, feeling comfortable in the familiar environment. Yamcha and the others sat on the couch, looking around.

"Oko, how about you take out some of those quizzical books! They might help take your mind off things." Chichi said as she stirred.

Oko nodded and got up, walking to her room. She looked around, taking in all the memories. She smiled slightly and grabbed one of her books, walking out and sitting at the table. She looked at the questions, tapping her pencil on the table.

"Thirty-four point seventy-five divided by 5 equals what?" Chichi asked as she walked over, smiling.

"6.95..." Oko muttered as she wrote it down.

"Very good!" Chichi said happily, walking back to the oven and putting the cookies in.

Oko continued writing down answers to the math problems, finding it quite relaxing. It was easy work, so it flew by quickly. After about 15 minutes, Chichi took the cookies out and put them on the cooling rack.

"I like the cookies fresh..." Yamcha said with a smile.

"Yeah... the warmness with the chewy inside." Krillin said as he relaxed back.

Oko smirked and nodded, her eyes still on the book. Chichi growled and turned to them.

"NO! You have to wait until they're cooled! If you eat them while they're hot, you'll get crumbs all over my floor!" she barked.

The men nodded slowly.

"O-Okay..." Yamcha said with wide eyes.

Oko kept doing the problems for a few minutes then Chichi put the plate of cookies in front of Oko, catching her attention. Oko reached out for one, but Chichi smacked her hand. Oko went wide eyed and retracted her arm, glaring at Chichi.

"We have manners in this house." Chichi said sternly, "I don't care how long you've been out in the woods, but we say two words when someone makes something for us in this house and those words are?"

"Thank you..." Oko growled.

"That's right." Chichi said as she crossed her arms.

Oko grabbed a cookie and started eating.

"Thanks, Chichi, for making this!" Krillin said happily, grabbing one and eating it happily.

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed.

Chichi smiled and pat Oko on the head, "Just come by anytime, I love having any of my babies back."

Oko grabbed another cookie, eating it quickly. Yamcha looked at Chichi.

"You call her your baby when she's not your kid?" he asked, perking a brow.

Chichi glared at him, "I RAISED HER FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR! I SCHOOLED HER! SHE LIVED WITH ME! THEREFORE, I THINK OF HER AS MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

Oko looked at her, still chewing on a cookie. Chichi sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ya know, she never had a mother, so I'm the best she'll get."

Oko looked at her trainees and nodded, reaching for another cookie. Chichi frowned and took the plate of cookies away. Oko went wide eyed.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, trying to grab the plate.

"You've had too many! I don't want you getting a stomach ache!"

Oko growled, "I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No!"

"You're gonna get sick! Have a 20 minute break! End of discussion!" Chichi barked.

Oko pouted and sat back down, grumbling. Krillin smiled.

"Yep, that's motherly for sure." he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, definitely." Yamcha added.

Oko rolled her eyes and noticed it was getting dark. She sighed and slid off the chair.

"It's getting late... let's go back." she said sternly.

The trainees got up and nodded. Chichi went wide eyed and sighed.

"Oko..."

Oko looked at her. Chichi knelt down and hugged her.

"Stay safe..."

Oko nodded and hugged back, "Bye..."

"Bye, sweetie."

Oko let go and waved, walking out of the house with her trainees. Oko walked out a few yards then turned to see Chichi waving from the window. Oko stared for a second then waved back, jumping up and flying away. Oko sighed, crossing her arms as they flew.

"Do you feel any better?" Krillin asked as he flew up next to her.

Oko nodded, "Yeah..."

Krillin smiled, "Tired?"

"Yes..."

"Do ya think you can sleep?"

She nodded and he smiled. They landed at their camp and Oko sighed, stretching.

"Alright... I'm going to bed." Oko said as she climbed up the tree and lied down.

They nodded and lied down. Oko stared at the sky. She sighed and her eyelids started to droop. After a few moments, she found herself asleep.

A much needed... dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I put a lot of work in it, meaning my fingers ache. Merry early Christmas! Or... whatever holiday you celebrate... or if you don't celebrate anything, just have a good day! I've been watching Dragon Ball Z subbed and I like some of the voices better than the English voices. So, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next!**


	20. Family Feud

Oko growled as she punched the mountain, her fists clenched. She panted heavily and sat down, regaining her lost chi. A month had passed and Oko was training harder than ever. She was wearing her Saiyan armor, which she was most comfortable in. Krillin and Tien walked over.

"Hey, Oko, you feeling okay?" Tien asked. Oko nodded and turned to them, crossing her arms.

"Did I say you could leave your training?" she growled, her glare sending alert into the eyes of her trainees. Krillin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"W-We were just wondering-"

"Get back to your training now," she hissed, turning away. "I don't want any of my trainees dying because they wanted to chit chat!"

"O-Oko-"

"End of discussion!" she shouted. The trainees stared then walked away, muttering to each other. Oko took a deep breath and kicked at a tree. She felt a large chi prick the back of her head and went wide eyed, looking at the sky. Her trainees all stopped and stared at the sky with wide eyes.

"I-Is that..." Krillin said with wide eyes, staring at the sky.

"Father..." Oko breathed, staring at the sky. She stared then turned to her trainees. "Let's go."

They nodded and she launched into the sky, flying toward the pure chis. Yamcha flew to her side, looking at her.

"Hey, I want to say now, I'm glad you wanted to train us," he said with a smile. "You really are a good trainer."

Oko smirked slightly. "Thanks..."

"No! Thank you!" Krillin said as he flew over. "You really are one of my best trainers!"

"Yeah!" Chiaotzu said happily.

"Thank you," Tien said with a soft smile. Oko stared then smiled.

"And I'm glad I got the chance to train you all," she said confidently. "We won't lose this battle! No matter what!"

They all nodded and flew slightly faster. Oko landed in the wasteland and looked around, crossing her arms. She heard a shout and looked over.

"OKO!"

She went wide eyed and saw Gohan tackle her into a tight hug, giggling happily. Oko smiled and hugged back. He got up and helped her stand.

"I missed you!" he said happily, on the verge of tears. She smiled and nudged his shoulder playfully. He smiled and she saw his cheeks turn light pink.

"I have gotten stronger though!" he said with a grin.

"Really?" she asked with a snicker.

"Yeah! I might be stronger than you!" he said with a nervous smile. "B-But I don't know though."

Oko smiled and heard her trainees snickering.

"Young love," Yamcha whispered. Oko went wide eyed and Gohan blushed bright pink.

"Wait till their teens," Krillin said with a smirk. Oko growled and glared at them.

"How cute-"

"Oko!" a familiar voice shouted. Oko felt herself freeze in place. She stared at the ground with wide eyes then looked toward the voice. There he was.

Her father. Vegeta.

Oko regained herself and glared at him slightly. He landed, Nappa at his side. He looked sorta angry, but not entirely. He had his arms crossed and was glaring directly at her.

"I think we can tell which is the dad..." Krillin muttered. Oko didn't take her glare off her father. Vegeta looked at Gohan, who was at Oko's side.

"Oko," Vegeta said sternly, pointing at Gohan. "Who. Is. That?"

Oko followed his point and frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't you sass me," he hissed. "Now answer me!"

"Gohan... Son Gohan," she said sternly. Vegeta growled and pointed to the spot of ground in front of him.

"Get over here," he growled. "We need to talk."

Oko stared and Yamcha stepped forward.

"She doesn't need to do anything you say anymore!" he barked. "She's a part of another family now-"

"Shut it, Yamcha," Oko said sternly, walking toward her father. Yamcha stared and Oko stopped a few feet away from her father. Vegeta glared at her and motioned her to come closer. She grumbled and took a few steps closer, stopping 2 feet away from him. Vegeta glared at her.

"You've gone soft," he growled.

"No..."

"Yes, you have!" he barked. "Kakarot changed you! You've tried to replace me!"

"No!" she shouted, her fists clenching and her arms uncrossing. "I wanted you to come and get me! I waited for hours at nightfall for your pod to land!"

"You should have trained! Then killed off these weaklings-"

"If I had tried to conquer this planet back then, I would have been stopped!" she hissed, her fists clenching. "Together, these 'weaklings' could have killed me! And I have made them to be stronger than Raditz!"

"You've gone soft on them!"

"No!"

"Yes, you have!"

"NO, I HAVE NOT!" she shouted, flying up to his eye level and glaring at him.

"YES, YOU HAVE!" he bellowed. "YOU CRASHED HERE, CLAIMED THIS AS YOUR NEW HOME, GOT A NEW FAMILY, AND LET YOURSELF GET ATTACHED TO SOME WEAKLINGS! YOU ARE WEAK! YOU'RE SOFT!"

Oko growled angrily. "SHUT UP!"

And at that, he back handed her. She fell to the side and held her cheek, grimacing. She growled and flew up, flying over and punching him in the face. He staggered back and looked at her with wide eyes. She huffed and lowered to the ground, putting her guard up. He growled and did the same.

"Nappa, kill the rest," he growled. "I'll take care of Oko."

Nappa smirked and cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

Vegeta growled and glared at Oko. She glared back at him, ready to fight. She had to protect this planet... no matter the threat. No matter who the opponent. No matter if it is her father.

Even if she still cared dearly for him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for updating so late. I've been having a lot going on and have been sleeping more than usual. I just feel drained and you might not get another chapter here for a week or a month. Again, I am sorry. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	21. World Battlefield

Oko saw her father charge and dodged his punch. Vegeta growled and grabbed her by the hair, kneeing her in the stomach. She went wide eyed and coughed. He threw her aside, making her crash into a mountain. Oko got up and glared at him, spitting on the ground. There was a dot of blood in her saliva. She crouched down and charged at him, raising her fist. When she got close enough, she kicked him first then punched him across the face. He staggered back and she threw a flurry of blows to his face, neck, and chest.

Vegeta growled and kicked her in the stomach. She flew back slightly and launched back at him. He huffed and punched her in the face. She flipped backward and glared. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight... but she had to try... for Earth.

Her home.

* * *

Gohan jumped back as Nappa charged at him. Nappa snickered and turned to him.

"Nimble one, aren't ya?" he snickered. Gohan gulped and crouched down, glaring at Nappa. The others jumped over, surrounding Nappa. Nappa's eyes looked left and right, then a smirk spread across his face. Gohan stared with wide eyes as Nappa pulled out a small bottle that seemed to be filled with seeds.

"W-What are those things?!" Krillin barked. Nappa snickered and stepped back.

"You'll see," he said darkly.

Gohan saw some strange creatures start to sprout from the ground like plants. He stared with wide eyes at the monsters as they crawled out, hissing and screeching. There were 8 of them!

"Let's see..." Nappa said with a smirk. "8! How perfect!"

Yamcha snickered, his smirk wide. "Whatever! We can take 'em! We were trained by the princess herself!"

"I suspected she would," Nappa said, snickering. "She used to be one of the greatest warriors I knew! But now, she's a weakling!"

Gohan found himself angered by Nappa insulting Oko. Gohan growled slightly and glared at Nappa. Nappa didn't seem to notice him.

"Alright! Saibamen! Attack!" he shouted.

The creatures flew forward and Gohan crouched down, ready to fight. He punched the one charging him in the stomach then kicked the other away. The Saibaman screeched jumped forward, but Gohan dodged in time. He felt something grab his hair and went wide eyed. It yanked him back and he looked up to see Nappa standing there, smirking.

"I have special orders to kill you, twerp," he said as he raised his fist. Gohan went wide eyed and raised his hands to Nappa's face quickly.

"MASENKO! HA!"

The blast shot at Nappa, making him drop Gohan. Gohan quickly got to his feet and jumped away, putting his guard up. Nappa growled angrily and glared at him, but quickly smirked.

"You don't have a chance against me," he said as he stepped forward. "I suppose you were trained by that failure of a princess as well, eh?"

Gohan growled angrily and his fists clenched in anger.

"Seeing you're only half Saiyan, you could never reach a power as high as any full blood," Nappa snickered. "And you're so weak! The defect seems to have been too soft on ya! HA!"

"I-I will defeat you!" Gohan shouted. "Oko is a great trainer! Better and stronger than you!"

Nappa laughed and Gohan felt his anger spike. He let out a rage filled scream and charged at Nappa, punching him across the face. Nappa went wide eyed and Gohan kneed him in the stomach, then kicked him into the air. Gohan quickly flew above Nappa and bashed his fists into his skull, making him crash into the ground.

Gohan panted slightly and looked over to see Oko give him a quick nod. He smiled slightly and looked down, seeing Nappa getting up shakily.

"That... actually hurt..." Nappa growled. Gohan glared at him and lowered to the ground. Gohan saw Krillin kill the last Saibaman and took a deep breath.

"Good job, Gohan," Piccolo said with a smirk as he walked over. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mister Piccolo," Gohan said with a slight smile.

"Listen guys," Krillin said with a slight smile, "if we work together, we might actually win this! Then we can help Oko with her dad."

"Yeah!" Yamcha said with a grin. "These guys are going down!"

Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and I will pin his limbs down," Krillin said with a smile. "You two can-"

Krillin was cut off when a chi blast nearly missed his head. Gohan went wide eyed and looked at Nappa.

"No more chit chat," Nappa hissed. "It's time for the real battle."

Gohan stared then looked at Krillin.

"Just try to disable him," Krillin said before charging. Gohan nodded and launched at Nappa. Nappa kicked Tien to the side and back handed Gohan into a mountain. Gohan got up and glared at Nappa, trying to think of a way to weaken him.

He was mostly brawn, so speed might be his weakness... but Oko said to never underestimate your enemy. Always fight like your life depends on it, like everyones' lives depend on it.

Gohan saw Krillin charge and kick Nappa in the face. As Nappa tried to punch him, he flipped over to his back and one knuckle punched him in the spine. Nappa let out a howl of pain and Gohan grinned as he figured a way to weaken him.

Oko had told him about a tendion near the ankle that was extremely painful if ripped. The leg would be useless! It would be painful to move his leg!

Gohan crouched down and charged. He ducked Nappa's punch and sweep kicked him. Nappa didn't fall over, but staggered slightly. Nappa tried to stomp on Gohan, but he was quick to dodge. He got behind Nappa and aimed his finger at Nappa's ankle.

A scream stopped him. He looked over quickly to see Yamcha's arm was broken. Gohan went wide eyed and gulped nervously, stepping back. Nappa kicked Krillin and Piccolo away and grabbed Chiaotzu by the throat.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha exclaimed.

* * *

"Chiaotzu!"

Oko dodged her father's punch and looked over quickly. Nappa was holding Chiaotzu by the throat, flying up. Oko went wide eyed and Vegeta punched her across the face.

"Focus on the fight at hand!" he shouted, kneeing her in the stomach.

Oko growled and kicked him in the jaw. While he was staggered, she flew toward Nappa at full speed. He saw her and went wide eyed. She kicked him in the head, making him drop Chiaotzu. She looked at the others, glaring.

"Kill him!" she barked. "I don't care how! JUST KILL HIM!"

She saw her father charging and jumped into the air, charging back at him. Oko dodged his punch and punched him in the stomach. He went wide eyed and coughed up blood. Oko felt concerned, but pushed it away the best she could. She growled and kicked him in the face, making him crash into a mountain.

She lowered to the ground a few feet away from the rubble.

"Father, you could live here!" she said sternly. "With me... it's a beautiful planet! You could-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared, getting up and glaring at her. "Since when did Oko, my perfect daughter, speak for madness?!"

Oko growled and charged at him, punching him in the face. He caught her fist and crushed it in his hand. She went wide eyed and fell to her knees, growling in pain. She tried to yank her fist away, but failed. She panted heavily, looking up at her father with wide eyes. Vegeta stared at her then released her. She quickly backed away, making sure her hand wasn't in any critical condition. She looked back at Vegeta, who was glaring at her. She glared back.

"Too bad your _replacement_ isn't here to save you," he growled, stepping forward.

"Goku isn't my father!" she barked. "You are!"

"Call him Kakarot," Vegeta hissed. "That's his real name. His Saiyan name."

Oko glared at him. "His name's Goku... and he'll be here any minute!"

An idea struck Oko and she sighed deeply. Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Then... we can see which of you is stronger..." Oko said sternly. "Which of you is the stronger father..."

Vegeta glared at her. "It will be me."

"He's been training in Other World," she growled. "When he comes back, he'll be stronger than ever!"

Vegeta stared at her then smirked. "Fine, you have 3 hours for your precious savior to arrive, but if I win against him, you're coming with me to defeat Frieza after I get my immortality."

Oko stared then nodded. "Okay."

"NAPPA!" Vegeta shouted. Nappa stopped and looked over.

"We're going to wait 3 hours for Kakarot to arrive!" he barked.

Nappa went wide eyed. "WHAT?! THAT LONG?!"

"You heard me!" Vegeta barked.

"THAT'S WAY TOO LONG!" Nappa roared, starting to charge at the others.

"NAPPA! DO AS I SAY!" Vegeta shouted.

Nappa froze in mid air and looked at Vegeta nervously, lowering to the ground. "S-Sorry..."

He shot a quick glare at the others and walked over to Vegeta. Oko ran over to the others.

"O-Oko, that Nappa guy... I bet we can beat him!" Krillin said with a grin.

Oko smirked and nodded. "Yes. What do you expect? I trained you. Without me, you'd all probably be dead by now."

"Yeah..." he said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Oko looked at Yamcha's broken arm and walked over. "Can you still fight?"

He nodded. "I-It's nothing."

"Alright..." she said with a sigh. "Do you guys have a plan for defeating Nappa?"

"I-I have a way of weakening him..." Gohan said nervously. "Since the Saiyans are so much like humans, they might have the same tendions. There is one by the anke that I think can immobilize him if we cut both of them."

Oko smirked and nodded. "Excellent plan, Gohan."

He smiled at her. "Thanks..."

"Then we can help with your dad," Krillin said, glancing over her shoulder. "Cause... he's one scary looking dude."

Oko sighed and nodded. "Yes... now, my father is smarter and much stronger than Nappa... so if you are able to defeat Nappa, you might die at the hand of my father."

"Why don't you call him dad?" Yamcha asked.

Oko let out an irritated sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry, Oko..." Gohan said, making her look at him. "We can win this..."

Oko smiled slightly and nodded. He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Oko!" Vegeta barked.

Oko looked over and he glared at her, pointing to the spot next to him. Oko glared slightly and sighed, walking over. She got to his side and sat down about 2 feet away. He sat down and set a timer on his Scouter. Oko saw Gohan wave at her, a nervous smile on his face. Oko waved back and crossed her arms.

3 hours... Goku had to come.

Or they might as well all dig their own graves.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry for not posting! I was very busy throughout the week and got a new book that I got into quickly. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I might post more, but I can't make any promises. I would really like to post once every two weeks, but again, I can't make promises. This battle might last a few chapters, but I enjoy writing them, especially the battles. By the way, I put a Lord Of The Rings reference in there, see if you can find it! That's one of the many things I enjoyed putting into this chapter. Bye!**


	22. Time's Up

Oko sighed as she waited. 2 hours left... and the tension was in the air. Vegeta had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Oko looked over at her comrades, who were all whispering up a plan. She glared at the ground and sighed in irritation.

"Oko!" Gohan called. "Come here!"

Oko nodded and got up, but Vegeta grabbed her arm. She looked back at him quickly, glaring slightly.

"You're staying here," he growled.

"But-"

"That's an order," he hissed. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Oko stared then sighed, sitting back down. She scowled slightly and looked off into the sky. She gripped the dirt under her nervously. If Goku didn't make it in time, she would have to fight to the death. She was sure that without Goku, someone would die. And without Goku, her father would most surely get immortality and take over the universe.

She sighed shortly and heard faint whispering. She frowned slightly and looked over, seeing humans hiding... and they were filming. She went wide eyed and growled, glaring at the ground. How stupid were these humans?!

She huffed and crossed her arms.

* * *

After a few hours, Oko heard Vegeta's Scouter beep. She went wide eyed and he got up, smirking.

"Looks like Kakarot was too much of a coward to show up," he said with a chuckle. "Leaving his friends and family to die..."

"My daddy is not a coward!" Gohan shouted.

Vegeta sighed and Nappa flew over, landing on the ground.

"Finally! Those ships were starting to bore me!" Nappa said with a grin.

Oko glared at him and got up. Vegeta looked at her and Nappa charged at the others. Oko turned to Vegeta and put her guard up, crouching down. He sighed and glared at her, charging. For a moment, she thought he was going to punch her, but he quickly changed tactics and kicked her in the stomach. She staggered back and blocked his punch. She blocked his other punch and grabbed both of his arms, throwing him into a mountain.

He growled as he got up, glaring at her. She glared back at him and he launched at her, kneeing her in the stomach. She went wide eyed and coughed up blood. She growled and uppercutted him then punched him in the throat. While he was staggered, she jumped back and tucked both hands to her side.

"GATLIC GUN!" she shouted, the blast already charging. "FIRE!"

Vegeta went wide eyed and Oko saw him block the blast. She growled, trying to make it go forward. He jumped to the side and Oko went wide eyed as he flew up to her. He punched her in the face, causing her chi blast to disappear. She flew backward and he charged again, kicking her down. She crashed to the ground and growled as she got to her hands and knees, but Vegeta launched down and kicked her back into the ground.

She growled and he stepped on her back. She tried to push herself up, but Vegeta grabbed both of her arms, pulling them back while his foot was firmly pressed down on her spine. Oko felt her arm pop out of its socket and went wide eyed, screaming in pain.

"OKO!" she heard Gohan shouted worriedly.

She saw Gohan launch over, kicking Vegeta in the head. Vegeta crashed back into a mountain and Gohan helped Oko up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Oko nodded and looked at her arm. Gohan looked at it and grimaced.

"N-Need any help?" he asked timidly. Oko glanced at Vegeta, who was getting up, and nodded quickly. Gohan grabbed her arm and shut his eyes tightly, shoving it back. Oko growled in pain then took a deep breath, smiling at Gohan.

"T-Thanks," she said with a slight smile. Gohan smiled back and gave her a quick hug.

"You can win this," he said before flying off.

Oko sighed and turned to Vegeta, glaring.

"You're friends with that filthy half breed?" he growled.

Oko nodded. "Yeah..."

He grumbled something then charged at her. Oko dodged his first punch then got hit in the nose with the second. She kicked him in the head then punched him in the stomach. He growled in pain, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth. She panted and heard a scream. She looked over quickly to see Chiaotzu lying on the ground... split in half.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien screamed, running over.

Oko stared with wide eyes and Vegeta punched her in the stomach. She flew backward and crashed into a mountain. She looked toward her comrades quickly, seeing Tien, preparing his Tri Beam. She went wide eyed, knowing it could kill him.

"TIEN! NO!" she shouted.

He ignored her completely. "TRI BEAM! HA!"

"TIEN!" she shouted. Vegeta launched at her and kicked her into the air, flying up and slamming both fists into her back. She crashed into the ground and got up shakily, still worried about Tien. She had heard him launch 3 Tri Beams already... and his chi was dangerously low.

"T-Tri Beam! HA!" he shouted, hitting Nappa. Nappa flew back and growled angrily. Tien let out a weak growl before dropping to the ground. Oko went wide eyed and stared.

"Focus!" Vegeta roared, punching her. She staggered back then growled angrily, punching Vegeta in the stomach then again in the throat. She kicked him away from her and panted slightly.

2 of her trainees were down... leaving only 4 to battle Nappa. She knew they could do it... but the pain of losing Tien and Chiaotzu still effected her. She needed to win. She needed to avenge them.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Sorry for not posting. I'm using my tablet now to write and I share it with 2 other people. I also got hooked on a Netflix series... Voltron Legendary Defender. And I'm on writer's block for my other story, A Cold Friendship. So, I've been busy trying to come up with ideas. I WANT to post more! Believe me, if I had fast wifi on my computer, I'd probably be posting every week! I want you to have faith that I will post... it's just hard to in the school year, ya know? By the way, Happy Easter! If you're not Christain, just have a happy normal day! I'll see you later!**


	23. Goku's Here!

Oko crashed back as her father kicked her. She panted heavily and got up, glaring at him. Another scream caught her attention and she looked over. Yamcha fell to the ground, his chi gone. Oko stared with wide eyes, dread coming over her. They were all going to die..

Her chi was getting low and at this point, she'd be lucky enough to last another hour. Vegeta walked over and punched her in the face.

"Stop hurting yourself and give up," he growled, glaring at her.

Oko panted and stood, putting her guard up. "No way... I won't... lose..."

He stared then smirked. "You've still got your Saiyan spirit."

Oko chuckled weakly. "Yeah... I'm never giving up..."

Vegeta sighed and she charged, raising her fist. He caught her punch and kneed her in the stomach. She coughed up blood and he threw her to the side. She panted heavily and growled as she got up. She was about to launch back into battle when something hit her head. She staggered and looked over, going wide eyed to see Piccolo's head on the ground. She went wide eyed and Nappa shot blasts at the head and body.

She stared then Gohan let out a scream of fury, his chi rising. She was staggered for a second by the sudden power up, then went right back into battle. She kicked Vegeta in the jaw then punched him in the stomach. He went wide eyed and coughed up blood. Oko saw Gohan sink to his knees and went wide eyed as Nappa raised his foot.

"TIME TO DIE!" Nappa laughed.

"GOHAN!" Oko shouted, flying toward him. She tackled him away before Nappa could step on him. Gohan looked at her with wide eyes and Oko saw Krillin charge at Nappa, but get knocked away.

Oko saw the agitated look on her father's face and helped Gohan up. She panted and saw a familiar golden cloud flying toward them. She stared then saw Vegeta aiming his index finger at Gohan. She went wide eyed as he started charging a blast and quickly threw Gohan into the air. The blast flew by her ear and Oko looked over to see Goku standing a few yards away, holding Gohan.

He looked at her and gave her a slight smile. "Nice throw, Oko."

Oko smiled weakly and nodded. He gave Gohan a senzu bean and flew over to her, handing her half of one. Oko took it and ate it, feeling energized. She took a deep breath and he walked over to Krillin. Oko sighed and Gohan flew over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Oko," he said happily.

Oko stared then nodded, glancing at her enraged father. "Yeah... you're welcome."

He let go and smiled at her happily. Goku walked over with Krillin and smiled.

"You two look like you're happy to see each other," he said with a grin.

Oko chuckled and Gohan nodded.

"So, you finally arrived, Kakarot," Vegeta spat, glaring at Goku. Oko looked at Vegeta and crossed her arms.

"You must be Vegeta," Goku said with a competitive smile. "Oko's talked a lot about you... she really looks up to you."

"Spare me the flattery talk," Vegeta scoffed.

"I can take care of this, Vegeta," Nappa said with a smirk.

Vegeta looked at Nappa and was about to say something when Nappa charged at Goku. Oko went wide eyed and quickly jumped out of the way with Gohan and Krillin. Goku dodged Nappa's punch and glared slightly.

"Get off this planet and never come back," he said sternly.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! Fight me now!" Nappa shouted, trying to kick Goku.

Goku jumped up and landed on Nappa's head, then kicked off, landing behind Nappa. Nappa growled angrily.

"Nimble trash, aren't ya?" he growled.

Goku smiled slightly. "I guess. I'm quicker than you, that's for sure."

Nappa went wide eyed and tried to punch him, but Goku dodged again. Nappa let out a roar of anger, powering up.

"I WILL KILL YOU-"

"Nappa! Calm yourself!" Vegeta barked. "You're no match for him! He's going to die by my hands only!"

Nappa stared then nodded, walking away and smirking. Oko kept an eye on him, glaring slightly. He snickered and his fists clenched.

"Now... what to do?" he said with a grin. "I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO PLAY WITH THE SMALL FRIES!"

Oko went wide eyed as he started charging and Gohan whimpered in fear. She growled angrily and charged at Nappa, powering up. He went wide eyed.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" she shouted, high kicking him into the air. She tucked her hands to her sides and charged a chi blast. She growled and fired it at him in sync with another blast. He let out a scream as he disappeared and Oko looked at her father, who smirked slightly.

In her mind, Nappa deserved what he got. Goku and the others stared with wide eyes.

"Woah..." Krillin muttered. Oko sighed and flew over to them, looking at Goku.

"Alright, you guys get to safety at Kame House," Goku said sternly.

Gohan went wide eyed. "But Dad-"

"Gohan," Oko sighed, "we'll only get in his way, it'll be safer at Kame House."

Gohan stared then nodded. Goku smiled and huggeed the two. Oko wheezed slightly and Gohan giggled.

"Good luck out there, Dad," Gohan said as Goku let go. Oko took a deep breath and nodded.

"Be careful," she said sternly.

He niodded and smiled. "Yep!"

Krillin smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, beat this guy and save Earth!"

Goku smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Hopefully!"

Oko chuckled and saw Vegeta glaring daggers at Goku. She stared for a second then looked at Goku.

"Alright, you guys head out," he said with a smile.

Oko nodded and waved, starting to fly toward the house. Krlillin and Gohan caught up to her.

She stared ahead of her, her arms crossed.

To be honest, she didn't know who she wanted to win. Her father... or the protecter of Earth...

 **A/N**

 **Hello! Finally finished this! I am very tired and forgot about this for a while. Sorry! I'm really trying to upload once a month and it's been hard when you have to share a tablet with two other people. And I'm not used to typing on a tablet, so it's very uncomfortable. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**


	24. Never Cut Off A Saiyan's Tail

Oko flew toward Kame House, glaring ahead of her. Her tail was wrapped securely around her waist as they flew, but it was noticably fluffed up out of nervousness. Gohan looked at her and frowned slightly.

"Oko... do you think my dad will win?" he asked.

Oko remained silent, her arms crossed. Gohan stared then glared at the water as they flew. Krillin sighed and looked at them both.

"I know you're both nervous, but c'mon!" he said with a sigh. "We have to stay positive! For Goku!"

Gohan looked at Krillin and smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah..."

Oko stayed silent, looking at Krillin for a few seconds then looking away. He stared at her, frowning.

"Come on, Oko, Goku can win!" he said with a slightly smile. "He can beat your father and-"

"SHUT UP!" Oko shouted, stopping and covering her ears.

Krillin stopped and looked at her, sighing. "Sorry..."

Gohan looked at her and flew over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oko, my dad would never take someone's life unless necessary... he'll spare your father!"

Oko looked at him and glared at the ground. "I'm pretty sure my father would rather die than be beat by that defect."

Gohan went wide eyed. "Oko-"

He was cut off by faint screams. Oko looked over quickly and stared with wide eyes.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, flying toward it.

"Gohan!" both Krillin and Oko shouted worriedly.

Oko quickly flew after him, Krillin following close behind. Oko caught up to Gohan and got him into a head lock.

"Are you crazy?!" she shouted, throwing him over to Krillin's side. "You could get yourself killed!"

"I don't care!" Gohan shouted. "I need to help my dad!"

Oko stared then Gohan started flying again. She growled and followed him.

"Oko!" Krillin exclaimed.

Oko flew to Gohan's side and he looked at her. She looked at him and he smiled slightly.

"Don't expect this out of me much," she growled. "I only want to make sure my father doesn't destroy the planet."

He nodded and they hid behind a rock. Krllin landed and Oko peeked over, going wide eyed to see Vegeta in his Oozaru form and basically crushing Goku. Goku was letting out blood curdling screams; Oko could hear his bones cracking from where she was standing. Oko stared then looked at Gohan. Her tail flicked around slightly out of both fear and excitement.

"Now, we need to cut off his tail," Oko said sternly. "It gets him out of his Oozaru form-"

"We just call it the Great Ape," Krillin said with a shrug.

"It's called an _Oozaru_ in my culture," Oko hissed. "Gohan and I will cause the distraction. Krillin, you need to throw one of your Destructo Discs. If he dodges, I'll try and cut it off."

"But isn't cutting a Saiyan's tail off very offensive?" Gohan asked with a frown.

"Yes," Oko said with a smile. "And I can handle more than you both."

"That is true," Krillin muttered. "But what are you guys doing for the distraction?"

Oko glared at the ground. "If we insult him that would be digging our own graves..."

"Say something funny!" Krillin said with a smile. "Like... Ooh! You be all sweet toward him!"

Oko frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure seeing you all sweet instead of a cruel Saiyan warrior princess will freak him out!" he said happily. "I'd be scared if you started acting like that!"

Oko sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Oko got up and grabbed Gohan's arm, flying out to a mountain. She landed and let go of him, averting her eyes from the fake moon.

"HEY!" Oko shouted.

Vegeta turned and growled angrily. "What do you two want?"

"N-No... Gohan... O-Oko... get out of here, it's too d-dangerous..." Goku rasped.

Oko clenched her fists and saw Krillin land on a mountain behind her father. She looked up at her father and he smirked slightly.

"Oko, look at the moon," he said with a snicker. "I know you want to."

Oko took a deep breath and smiled as sweetly as she could. "But Dad! I want my own castle!"

Vegeta frowned slightly. "What...?"

"Y'know! I want a castle! Cause," she giggled, "I want to be a pretty pink princess!"

Vegeta growled angrily and looked at Goku. "What have you been feeding her?!"

He jumped up at the right time and the disc crashed into the mountain Oko and Gohan were on. He growled and looked at Krillin.

"Stay out of this, midget," he growled.

Oko quickly flew to his tail and charged the chi. She shot it and flew back to Gohan, glaring at her father. He went wide eyed and slowly turned back. Oko quickly took off that sweet smile and replaced it with the usual scowl. She growled and shuddered.

"Pretty pink princess...?" Gohan said with a slight smile.

"I overheard King Cold telling stories..." she said with a smirk.

He giggled and Oko saw Vegeta pant heavily. Oko flew over to Goku with the others and helped him sit upright.

"Thanks..." Goku said with a weak smile.

Oko nodded and looked at Krillin. "Good distraction."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks-"

He was cut off when Vegeta flew over and back handed him. Krillin crashed into a mountain and Oko went wide eyed. Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the front of the shirt and punched him in the face. Oko quickly flew up and tried to kick Vegeta, but he blocked it and glared at her.

"You'll get your turn too," he growled.

Oko stared with wide eyes then Vegeta shot a chi blast at Gohan. He went wide eyed and crashed back into a mountain.

"Gohan!" Oko exclaimed, trying to fly over, but Vegeta grabbed her ankle. She looked back and he threw her. She stopped herself and looked over quickly, but Vegeta wasn't there. She went wide eyed and looked around. She felt a painful jab in her back and went wide eyed, turning quickly to see Vegeta glaring at her. He back handed her, making her crash into a boulder. She tried to sit up, but he flew over and stomped on her stomach. She went wide eyed and coughed up blood. He started repeatedly punching her, clearly enraged. Oko screamed in pain and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and crushed it in his grasp. She went wide eyed as she heard a crack.

"S-STOP IT!" she screamed.

He punched her in the chest, making her ribs crack. She saw Gohan fly over and went wide eyed. He kicked Vegeta away and quickly helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Does it look like it?" she growled, pushing him away and hovering above the ground. He stared then Oko saw Vegeta get up, glaring at her.

Oko stared then put her guard up, glaring at him. Krillin flew beside them and took a deep breath. Vegeta growled and glared directly at Oko.

"Never cut off a Saiyan's tail..." he growled.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! So, I have a plan! My brother goes to his friend's house for the weekend usually once a month! And my sister usually doesn't wake up till 10 am! So, my plan is to wake up like I usually do at 7 am, get the tablet, write as many chapters as possible, then give it to my sis for a few hours then I get it at late night so I can relax. That is my plan! But if my brother doesn't go to his friend's house, I might not upload that month. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


	25. The End Of The Battle

Oko launched at Vegeta, punching him in the stomach. He growled and kicked her in the jaw, making her stagger back. She panted and Krillin charged. He punched Vegeta and kicked him. Vegeta easily knocked him away. Oko went wide eyed and Krillin crashed back into the mountain, hitting his spine. He went wide eyed and fell to the ground, growling in pain.

"Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed. He growled and turned to Vegeta. "You'll pay for that!"

Oko flew over to his side and glared at her father. Vegeta growled and charged at them.

"Gohan! Rush him!" she shouted. Gohan nodded and they jumped in opposite directions. Vegeta went wide eyed and looked at Oko then at Gohan. Oko growled and they charged at the same time. She started throwing punches and could already see Vegeta looked overwhelmed. Gohan threw a punch and hit Vegeta in the cheek at the same time Oko hit him in the cheek. Vegeta growled angrily and let out a power yell, his chi knocking them both back. Oko growled and shielded her eyes as dust flied everywhere.

She squinted to see a blast hit her in the stomach. She got knocked back a good 10 feet and saw Vegeta punching Gohan repeatedly in the face. She went wide eyed and launched at him, but he back handed her away with his free hand. She crashed into a mountain and growled in pain, getting up shakily.

She saw Krillin with a chi blast. She went wide eyed and stared. It was blue and had a lot of chi. She stared with wide eyes and Vegeta threw Gohan aside. She quickly caught him, making sure he was okay. He smiled at her weakly and got up.

"Don't worry... I'm fine," he said as he straightened his posture. She stared then smiled. Krillin let out a war cry and threw the chi blast at Vegeta. Vegeta looked over and went wide eyed, jumping out of the way. Oko went wide eyed and quickly put her arms out to block it. Gohan looked at her and copied her movements. Vegeta flew up and it bounced off their hands.

Oko saw it hit her father and went wide eyed as he got carried away by the blast. She stared with wide eyes then glared at the ground. She took a deep breath and ran over to Goku with Gohan.

"Dad! Are you okay?!" Gohan asked as he knelt beside Goku. Goku chuckled and Oko helped him sit up.

"Yeah... I think I'm okay," he said with a smile. "Sorry about your dad, Oko..."

Oko sighed and nodded. "It's fine..."

Goku nodded and hugged her slightly. Oko hugged back, but let go quickly. She glared at the ground and crossed her arms. Krillin and Gohan started talking happily. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Vegeta was gone... but she had the Son family. She wanted to be happy to live with them... but she felt like nothing could replace her father.

She felt her eyes burn with tears as she opened her eyes. Gohan looked at her and walked over, frowning.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah..."

He stared then nodded. She glared back at the ground then saw something fall from the sky. She looked over as it crashed into the ground. She went wide eyed and her tears fell. Her father was lying there, motionless.

She stared then walked over, kneeling next to him. She stared, her tears falling silently. She shook him slightly, faintly hoping he was alive. Gohan and Krillin walked over.

"It's okay, Oko..." Krillin said softly. "Your dad was a really bad guy-"

"Shut up," Oko growled angrily, glaring at him.

He stared then stepped back.

"Do you realize..." Oko hissed, getting up, "that I used to be exactly like him?!"

Krillin stared then glared at the ground. "Sorry..."

Oko looked back at Vegeta and stared.

"It'll be okay, Oko," Gohan said with a smile. "You've got us!"

Oko looked at them and they all smiled at her. She stared then looked back at Vegeta. His eyes snapped open and glared straight at Gohan and Krillin. Oko went wide eyed and stepped back quickly. He got up shakily and growled. Oko quickly wiped her tears away and he glared at them.

"I... will kill you," he growled before kicking Gohan in the head. Gohan crashed to the side and screamed in pain.

Oko went wide eyed and Vegeta punched Krillin in the head, making him crash into a mountain. Oko growled and launched at her father, but he caught her fist. She went wide eyed and he glared at her, crushing it in his hand. She growled in pain and he threw her to the side, repeatedly slamming her to the ground.

Oko screamed and saw the fake moon. She went wide eyed and Vegeta let go of her, kicking her to the side. She crashed into a boulder and lied in the rubble, breathing heavily. Her eyes slowly started turning red and her fangs sprouted inside of her mouth.

She got up shakily and panted. She didn't want to transform! She hated it!

She growled and clawed at her hair, screaming. Her screams started to get more animalistic and she felt herself slowly start to get bigger. She heard Krillin shouting something to Gohan and opened her eyes slightly. It seemed everything was red.

She growled and her ears slowly became pointed. She painfully finished her transformation and roared in anger. She saw Vegeta staring at her with wide eyes and tried to punch him, but he quickly jumped out of the way.

She noticed Gohan had transformed too. Gohan roared and grabbed Vegeta, throwing him to the side. Vegeta crashed into a mountain and Oko tried to stomp on him. He quickly jumped out of the way and growled, charging a blast.

Oko growled and roared at him, throwing a punch. He quickly jumped up and shot the blast, hitting Gohan's tail. Oko looked over to see him change back to himself. Vegeta growled and flew up, charging another blast. Oko slapped him with her tail, knocking him back.

She roared and started charging a blast in her mouth. Vegeta shot the blast, cutting her tail off. Oko went wide eyed and slowly changed back to herself. She growled in mid transformation and hit Vegeta. He crashed to the ground and she transformed back to herself a few yards away from him. She swayed then fell to the ground, panting heavily.

She felt like she could barely stand. Vegeta looked at her and grabbed her by the neck of the armor. Oko looked at him and he typed something into his remote. He looked exhausted.

His pod landed a foot away and Vegeta started crawling toward the pod, pulling her with him. Oko stared then Krillin ran over.

"Hold it right there!" he shouted, gripping a knife.

Vegeta went wide eyed and looked over quickly.

"You think you can just kill our friends... threaten our world... and just leave?!" Krillin shouted. "No! I'm going to end this! End you! DIE!"

He raised the knife quickly and Oko got up shakily. Vegeta let go of her armor and she stood between him and Krillin. Krillin stopped quickly and stared.

"O-Oko-"

"D-Don't..." she growled. "He's trying to leave... l-let him go."

"But Oko-"

"Leave... my father... alone," she spat, glaring at him.

Krillin stared then dropped the knife, glaring at the ground. Oko looked back at her father and glared slightly.

"Leave... and don't come back," she growled.

Vegeta stared then got into his pod. The door closed and she stared at him. Vegeta glared at the ground then the pod blasted off into the sky. Oko stared then fell back, panting. Her limbs ached and she felt so weak.

"Oko..." Krillin said with a sigh. "If your dad comes back-"

"Let's not talk about it," Oko growled, sitting up and glaring at him.

Krillin sighed and Oko saw a helicopter land a few yards away. She stared then saw the door basically burst open. Chichi ran out, looking around frantically.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES?!" she shouted worriedly.

She saw Gohan and sprinted over, picking him up and hugging him. "Are you okay?! Oh! My poor baby!"

Chichi quickly ran back to the helicopter, putting Gohan on a seat and wrapping him in a blanket. Oko smirked slightly and Chichi saw her. Oko's smirk quickly disappeared and Chichi ran over.

"OKO!" she screeched, shoving Krillin out of the way and hugging her. Oko wheezed and felt her back crack.

"You poor thing!" Chichi cried. "You need to be healed!"

Oko looked at her and was about to say something, but Chichi quickly started running back to the helicopter. She wrapped Oko up in a warm blanket as Bulma helped Yajirobe and Roshi load Goku into the helicopter. Oko saw Krillin sit down and sighed, resting her head back.

Her eyes slowly closed and she slowly started falling asleep.

They had won... but she felt like she had lost something greater.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Finished! This took about an hour to make and 4 days to plan! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I did enjoy making it! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	26. Hospital Day

Oko waited by Chichi at the hospital, staring at the door. Goku was screaming bloody murder in there. She stared with wide eyes, seeming about as on edge as Gohan and Krillin. Oko sneakily got up and started sneaking away.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Chichi growled.

Oko tensed up and turned around. "I-I feel fine now. Let's go home."

Chichi rolled her eyes and grabbed her son and Oko, pulling them over. Krillin sat down, glaring at the ground.

Oko heard Goku basically screech and stared at the door. The door opened and a doctor walked out, smiling.

"Alright, you can come in," he said as he straightened his glasses.

Chichi grabbed Gohan and Oko's hands and walked them into the room. Oko looked at Goku to see he was in a full body cast. Oko stared then Chichi lifted her onto a hospital bed. Oko lied back and Chichi covered her up to her chest in a blanket.

"Oh, my poor babies..." Chichi said tearfully. "I should have never let you go and fight!"

"It''s okay, Mom," Gohan said with a smile. "We fought off the bad guys!"

"Yeah..." Oko growled as she rolled over.

"Well-"

"Hey, guys!" Bulma sang as she walked into the room with balloons and 2 stuffed toys. "I brought presents!"

Goku's face lit up.

"Not for you, Goku," Bulma said with a sigh, making him frown. "But I did get you a balloon."

Goku grinned. "Good enough!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and handed Gohan a stuffed bear that was smiling. Gohan grinned and smiled sweetly at Bulma.

"Thank you!" he said happily.

Bulma handed a bear to Oko, who just stared at it. It was frowning, just like her. She glared at Bulma.

"Real funny, woman," she growled.

Bulma started laughing and Oko looked at the bear.

"I think it's nice!" Gohan said happily.

Oko nodded and sighed, lying down and hugging it close.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chichi asked with a frown. "Does your tummy hurt?"

"No... just leave me alone," Oko growled.

Chichi frowned. "Hey, who's the mom here?"

"You..."

"And that means I'm worried about my little girl," Chichi said with a smile. "So, tell me what's wrong."

Oko sighed. "My father... now, please, just leave me be."

Chichi sighed and nodded. "Ok..."

Oko saw a nurse walk into the room and looked over. The nurse smiled.

"You're Oko, right?" she asked sweetly, her hands folded behind her back.

"Yeah," Oko said shortly, almost glaring at the woman. "What do you want?"

"Be nice," Chichi hissed.

Oko rolled her eyes and looked at the nurse.

"Well, just a small shot," she said as she held up a syringe.

Oko went wide eyed and Goku shrank away from it. Gohan stared and Krillin winced.

"Small...?" Oko repeated. "That thing is huge!"

"Well, you've never been taken in for a well check!" the nurse said with a giggle. "So-"

"Don't let it near you!" Goku shouted. "It'll kill you! It' HURTS!"

Oko went wide eyed and Chichi ran over to Goku, giving him a smack on the head.

"Goku!" she scolded. "Don't put silly thoughts into her head!"

"It's not SILLY!" Goku exclaimed. "It's DEATH!"

Oko stared at the syringe uncertainly. Chichi walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, that shot will only hurt a little," she said with a sigh. "You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared!" Oko shouted.

"Okay, then let the nurse give you the shot," Chichi said with a smile.

Oko looked at the nurse and turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt the nurse wipe her arm off with something then felt a very painful poke. She flinched and the nurse pulled the syringe out.

"There! All done!" she said as she put a band aid on it. Oko glared at her.

"Here!" the nurse said as she held out a pudding cup. "Good job... unlike your dad over there."

Oko's eyes widened slightly. "Oh..."

"That's not her father," Chichi said with a sigh. "We're just her caretakers."

The nurse nodded. "Alright."

The nurse left and Oko opened her pudding cup. She took a bite and went wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"This is... pudding, right?" she asked, taking another bite.

"Yeah..." Krillin said with a slight smile. "You like it?"

Oko nodded quickly and continued eating.

"I didn't get any pudding..." Goku grumbled.

"I'm not sharing," Oko said as she ate.

Chichi smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad you two are okay."

Oko nodded and Chichi hugged Gohan.

"Sucks about your tail though..." Krillin muttered.

"It'll grow back," Oko said with a shrug, finishing off the pudding cup.

"Is that your favorite food?" Gohan asked with a giggle as Chichi let go.

Oko nodded. "Yes."

"How are we going to wish our friends back?" Bulma asked as Master Roshi and the others walked in.

"I don't know... Piccolo's dead," Goku said with a sigh.

"I do," Krillin said with a sigh. "We go to Namek."

"Namek?" Bulma repeated.

Oko went wide eyed. "Yeah! They have Dragon Balls there!"

"I remember you telling us about Namek when we were training," Krillin said with a smile. "The Dragon Balls there are bigger than your head!"

Oko nodded. "We could go there..."

"Sounds great-"

"NO WAY!" Chichi shouted.

Oko glared over. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not letting my babies get hurt!" Chichi shouted. "NOT AGAIN!"

"We're stronger than before!" Oko barked. "We can care for ourselves!"

"No! NO! NO!" Chichi shouted. "YOU BOTH ARE STAYING HERE AND CATCHING UP ON YOUR STUDIES!"

"But Mom-"

"No, Gohan!" Chichi shouted.

"Those people died for us!" Oko barked. "We can bring them back-"

"YOU BOTH ARE STAYING-"

"SHUT UP!" Gohan shouted.

Oko's eyes widened and looked at him. Chichi seemed equally as surprised. Gohan sighed and glared at the ground.

"We're going to Namek, Mom," Gohan said sternly. "We're going to help."

Chichi stared then walked out of the room. Oko stared at Gohan.

"Where did THAT come from?" she asked.

"I did my impression of you when we first found you..." he said nervously. "Was it good?"

"Spot on," Goku said with a smile.

Oko rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, but you should have yelled the last part."

Gohan nodded. "Act tough!"

He crossed his arms and imitated her way of sitting. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Gohan did the same, making her smile slightly.

"Stop," Oko said sternly.

"Okay," he said as he sat normally again.

"Ha! You lose!" Oko said with a grin. "I would never stop copying someone!"

Gohan giggled and they both laughed.

As soon as they were healed... they had to get to Namek.

Ready for an adventure.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **NEXT SAGA! I got to it! YAY! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Cause I enjoy writing it! Bye!**


	27. Thoughts and Bad Jokes

Oko sighed as she walked out the doors of the hospital with Chichi. She was fully healed and Bulma was working on the ship back at Capsule Corp.

"Now, remember, don't be training just yet," Chichi said as she held Gohan's hand. "I don't want you ripping your stitches."

Oko sighed and nodded. "Okay..."

"That goes for both of you," Chichi said sternly.

"Yep," Gohan said with a nod.

Oko looked at the sky, frowning. She was thinking about where her father was. Maybe he died from his injuries...

No.

Vegeta would never. Oko knew him too well. He could get through it easily and come out stronger.

She sighed and glared at the ground. "Let's rest at home for a bit."

Gohan and Chichi both nodded.

* * *

Vegeta glared at the sky. He was fully healed and training on a planet... and contemplating whether or not he should go to Namek. Maybe... if Oko went there with her friends... he could just grab her and leave before Frieza notices.

He sighed, sitting down on a boulder and staring at the sky. Maybe even grab immortality while he's at it... or play it safe and just get Oko. But she'd probably arrive with Kakarot...

Kakarot.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. That defect had replaced him. Oko said that only Vegeta was her father... but he wanted to be the stronger one.

He knew Kakarot was what Oko had as a father for those years.

Kakarot had watched her grow instead of Vegeta.

And when Oko spared him... it showed Kakarot's soft side had gotten to her. When Vegeta saw her, he knew she had changed.

She had gone softer than before.

Vegeta got up and started pacing, planning out how he would just grab her and leave. It would be risky for two reasons. One, Frieza's men at Scouters and could detect them. Two, she would most likely be with her friends.

He sighed and crossed his arms. After, he would train her to be ruthless again. No mercy, no remorse, no guilt.

The Saiyan way of things.

The way it should be.

* * *

Oko walked into her room, changing. She dressed into a light gray hoodie and jeans then walked out. Krillin was sitting at the table, eating some soup that Chichi had made. Since he was hurt too, Chichi had invited him for dinner.

Oko sat down at the table and grabbed a bowl.

"This is delicious, Chichi!" Krillin said with a grin.

Chichi smiled and continued cooking. Gohan smiled at Oko.

"Oko, Mom says we have to take twice the school work into space to keep up," Gohan said as he wrote down stuff in a notebook.

Oko went wide eyed. "What?!"

"No complaining," Chichi said sternly. "I don't want you two becoming muscle heads!"

Oko growled slightly, taking a spoonful of her soup.

"So, Oko," Krillin said with a slight smile, "you and your dad look a lot alike."

"You think so?" Oko asked with a frown.

"Yep, I'm just... Saiyan."

Oko stared at him, a deadpan expression on her face. He grinned, as if saying the best joke in the world. Oko rubbed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

"Eh?" Krillin squeaked.

Oko looked at him and sighed. "Don't... ever do that again."

"It's a good joke!" Krillin said with a laugh. "Made it up myself!"

Gohan giggled. "Sounds fun! I'm just-"

"Don't you dare," Oko growled, giving him a death glare.

Krillin bursted out in laughter, holding his sides. Oko rolled her eyes and continued eating. Gohan giggled, covering his mouth.

"That killed a few of her brain cells," Chchi said with a smile, patting Oko on the head. Oko growled, rubbing her temples.

"I must be dying because these jokes are killing me!" Krillin laughed.

"Please, stop," Oko growled, glaring at him.

"Um... knock knock!" Gohan said with a grin.

Oko sighed. "I'm not cooperating with this..."

"Who's there?" Krillin asked, sitting up and smiling.

"Interrupting Oozaru," Gohan giggled.

"Interrupting-"

"ROAR!" Gohan laughed.

Oko groaned, covering her face. Krillin bursted out in a fit of hysterical laughter. Oko sighed, quickly trying to finish her soup.

"What did the older Saiyan brother say to the little Saiyan brother after he broke a vase?" Krillin asked.

"What?" Gohan asked with a grin.

"Don't be a tattle tail!" he laughed. "Get it?! Tattle TAIL!"

Gohan laughed and Oko finished her soup.

"I'm done here," Oko said, flying over to the sink and putting the bowl in it.

"Aw! Come on! They were just getting good!" Krillin said with a grin.

"They were never good in the first place," Oko growled. Gohan giggled and Oko flew to her room, sitting on her bed and reading a book.

At least she was home... and by now, she didn't care about the jokes...

At least they were okay.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I did a chapter today as a present because it's my birthday! Just as a present to you! I hope you enjoyed the filler chapter and the next I might set off our characters to Namek! I'll see you later!**


	28. Dancing in the Stars

Oko sighed as she walked into the house. Chichi and Gohan walked in too.

"Gohan, when you leave tomorrow, you're getting a haircut," Chichi said, frowning. "Your hair is a mess!"

Oko rolled her eyes. "It's just his Saiyan side."

Chichi sighed angrily. "I don't care! He needs to tame that spiky-"

"I'll get it tomorrow, Mom," Gohan said with a smile.

Chichi nodded and walked down the hall and into the storage closet. She pulled out 3 bags and set them on the floor.

"Now, choose one for yourself then the last one will be for schoolwork, ok?" Chichi said with a smile, turning to them. Oko and Gohan nodded.

Oko picked a black bag with blue pockets. To be honest, it wasn't really a small bag. More of a duffle bag.

Oko walked to her room and started packing clothes, a toothbrush, toothpase, and all the other stuff Chichi had put on the list. Oko sighed and looked at the list, frowning.

"Why the heck do I need a winter jacket?!" Oko shouted.

"For if you get cold!" Chichi replied from the kitchen.

Oko growled then her eyes widened slightly, a frown on her face. "Wait! Why do you even have a winter jacket?! We live in the tropics!"

"JUST PACK IT!"

Oko sighed and continued packing. She heard a familiar theme song. She frowned and peeked out of her room to see Gohan packing while watching TV. She sighed and continued packing, listening to the Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

She finished after an hour and walked out to see Gohan sitting on the couch, watching the TV. She rolled her eyes and he glanced at her.

"Want to watch?" he asked.

"No," she said shortly. "I just want to wish the others back as soon as possible."

He nodded and continued watching. Oko sighed and saw Chichi walk over. Chichi smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl!" she said proudly. "Now, you can go relax."

"Relax?!" Oko exclaimed. "I can't just relax! I need to train-"

"You've been training for an entire year!" Chichi said with a sigh. "Just pick a movie to watch!"

Oko growled and walked to the shelf, searching through the DVDs. Chichi peeked over next to her and smiled.

"Oh! My old dance recital!" Chichi exclaimed, taking out a DVD case. "I miss being on the stage!"

Oko looked at her and frowned. "Why do you enjoy it?"

"It's like a workout that's not super intense," Chichi said with a smile. "Whenever I dance, I feel like I am both relaxed and working my muscles!"

Oko stared at her. The only time she ever saw Chichi dance was when she was cooking, and even then, Oko thought she was just throwing a fit over Goku eating so much.

"I sent you to a dance class, remember?" Chichi asked, smiling.

Oko shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't like it that much. It was just the routine stretches I do everyday."

"That's not dancing," Chichi said with a sigh. "Watch. I think you'll like it."

Oko stared then took the case, walking to her room. She arrived and put the disc into the small TV she had in her room. She sat on the bed and started watching.

It started with the camera pointing at the stage. Oko went wide eyed at the sight of how young Chichi was. The young Chichi was with a class of other girls her age and all were wearing rainbow tutus.

"Holy mother of Arlea..." Oko muttered in surprise. Chichi looked so sweet and innocent... unlike now.

The dance started and it was a simple child dance. None were in sync, but it was entertaining for Oko to see one run off the stage in terror.

The dance ended and the screen went black. Oko sighed, but the screen lit up again. She frowned and saw the class again.

The same thing went on and she saw the class get progressively better. The last one really captureed Oko though. Perhaps in their late teens. Oko saw Chichi, who was wearing a beautiful flowy white dress. It sparkled against the spotlight and the dance started.

Slowly, Oko got absorbed to watch. It was ballet... and so beautiful and graceful. Truthfully, Oko hated getting in touch with her feminine side. She thought it made her look weak to wear a dress, or spend too much time with her looks. But this dance was so beautiful, it made her want to join the classes. Then again, if her father ever came back, he would probably drag her out of them.

Oko saw it end and sighed, getting up. She put the disc back in its case and walked out. Chichi looked over and smiled.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

Oko stared at her for a bit then nodded. "Yeah... it was really good."

Chichi smiled. "I loved dancing as much as you Saiyans love eating when I was younger."

Oko nodded slightly. "Yeah... It looks fun..."

A grin spread across Chichi's face. "Hey! Maybe when you come back from Namek, I can teach you how to dance ballet!"

Oko nodded instantly. "Yeah. It looks really fun."

Chichi let out a small squeal of delight. "I love having you as a daughter, Oko!"

Oko stared then smiled slightly. Chichi ruffled Gohan's hair, kissing his cheek.

"You two stay safe."

Oko nodded.

"And look out for each other," Chichi said with a stern frown.

"Yes, Momma," Gohan said with a smile.

Chichi nodded and gave him a quick hug. "I'm gonna miss you two..."

Oko sighed and nodded. She wanted to have everyone back... but she didn't want anyone else getting hurt. She had a feeling that something was waiting for them on Namek... something big.

And she could feel that it was more dangerous than her father.

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I've been busy with school (I'm homeschooled and my mom wanted to start really early) and was on writer's block for a long while. But, I want to start uploading more, so I'm going to try really hard to upload chapters. That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


	29. Leaving Earth

Oko heard Chichi talking to Gohan and peeked out of her room. At the time, Oko was wearing a simple blue T-shirt, pants, and a light gray sweatshirt. Gohan looked uncomfortable and Chichi was holding a pair of scissors.

"What's going on?" Oko asked, walking out. Gohan looked at her with the 'help me' expression.

"Gohan needs a haircut," Chichi said simply. "I would never let him go into space looking like some sort of caveman!"

Oko frowned. "He looks fine."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Of course, you take his side!"

Oko crossed her arms. "Okay, what haircut do you want to give him?"

"This," Chichi said as she showed a picture. Oko looked at it and went wide eyed, bursting out into a fit of laughter. Chichi rolled her eyes and Gohan gulped nervously.

"Are you serious?!" Oko asked, laughing still.

"Yes, he'll be one of the people to travel the farthest into space," Chichi said with a growl. "That doesn't mean he can't look nice!"

"He'll look like he has a satellite on his head!" Oko exclaimed.

"No!" Chichi exclaimed. "Don't be rude, Oko!"

"I'm making sure the last of my race doesn't go into space looking like an idiot!" Oko said, smirking.

Chichi growled and Oko uncrossed her arms. Gohan glanced at the two nervously.

"How about you just give him a trim?" Oko asked.

"Up to his neck and slick it back with gel," Chichi said, crossing her arms.

"I say a few inches off the back," Oko said sternly, crossing her arms.

"To his shoulders and combed nicely," Chichi said, her eyes narrowinng.

"To the middle of his back and in a ponytail," Oko said.

Chichi stared then nodded, a smile forming on her face. "On one condition."

Oko nodded.

"You wear a dress of my choice today," Chichi said, smiling.

Oko went wide eyed and stared at her. She looked at Gohan, who looked extremely nervous. Oko stared then sighed, looking at Chichi and nodding.

"Yeah, fine," Oko grumbled.

Gohan smiled and gave Oko a quick nod of thanks. Oko grumbled and watched as Chichi cut Gohan's hair.

She was done within a few minutes.

"We're taking a car," Chichi said sternly. "And we're visiting Goku first."

Oko nodded and started walking outside. Chichi grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt.

"Not so fast!" she said sternly. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

Oko groaned and looked at Chichi. "But-"

"Come on, let's choose a dress," Chichi said, dragging her away. Oko looked at Gohan and glared at him, punching her palm angrily. He gulped and smiled nervously at her.

Chichi pulled her into the room and started searching through the closet. Oko sighed and Chichi pulled out a purple summer dress. Oko grimaced at the sight of it. The top part of it was white with a few purple ruffles and a purple rose on the side of the collar. The bottom had a purple dress underneath and some delicate frabric over it.

Oko took it and Chichi pulled out a pair of white shoes with a bit of heel on them. Oko glared at them.

"You said I had to wear the dress, not the shoes," Oko growled.

Chichi rolled her eyes and set the shoes back and walked away. Oko sighed and got dressed, wearing her Saiyan armor boots with it. At least there were shorts underneath.

Oko walked out, her arms crossed.

"Y-You look nice!" Gohan said, smiling.

"Shut it, half breed," Oko growled, walking out of the house.

"Language!" Chichi sighed, walking out to the car with the suitcases.

Oko rolled her eyes and got into the car. She buckled herself in and pouted as she waited. Gohan sat next to her, glancing at her nervously. Chichi loaded the suitcases and started driving.

"Oko... Mom gave me a book about peach farming... maybe we could read it together!" Gohan said nervously.

"No," Oko spat.

"Okay," he said quickly and quietly, looking back at the ground.

Chichi sighed and started driving. "Oko, change the attitude."

Oko rolled her eyes and glared out the window. "Whatever..."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital an hour after they left. Oko sighed as they walked into the hospital. Oko kept her arms crossed. They walked into Goku's room. He looked over and went wide eyed, grinning.

"Oko! Gohan! Lookin' snazzy!" he said happily.

Oko rolled her eyes and Gohan smiled.

"Thanks, Dad!" Gohan said happily.

"Goku, they're leaving for space today," Chichi said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah! Wish I could come, but the doc says I can't leave for a while yet!" Goku said with a frown.  
Good luck out there though!"

"Thanks," Oko grumbled. "We'll be fine."

Gohan smiled and Oko sighed.

"Give me a hug before you go!" Goku said with a grin.

"Be gentle!" Chichi said quickly.

Gohan nodded and ran over, hugging Goku. Goku hugged back and looked at Oko.

"Come on!" he said, holding one of his arms out. Oko stared then sighed, walking over and being yanked into the hug. She wheezed and Chichi snapped a picture. Goku let go and ruffled Gohan's hair.

"See ya!"

Gohan smiled and waved as he walked out. "Bye!"

Oko waved then left the room. She sighed and looked at Chichi, who looked sort of concerned. Oko frowned then walked out to the car with the others.

"Chichi, are you okay?" Oko asked.

Chichi didn't answer, getting into the front seat. Oko stared then got into the car.

* * *

A few hours later...

They arrived at Kame House. Oko got out of the car and saw Krillin, Bulma, Yajirobe, Puar, and Turtle waiting.

"We're here!" Gohan called, jumping out of the car.

They all looked over and Krillin went wide eyed.

"Oko-"

"It was Chichi's idea," Oko growled. "I did it so Gohan didn't look like an idiot going into space."

"They need to look nice..." Chichi muttered, getting out of the car.

Bulma walked over to Oko and smiled. "Looks like we're travelling with two princesses!"

Oko glared and Krillin shrugged.

"Oko's a real princess..." he muttered.

"I'm a princess too!" Bulma barked at him. "Have you seen me?!"

"A disappointment?" Oko growled, crossing her arms. "I don't care if you claim the title of a princess! I come from true royal descent, you come from a hunched over old man and a woman who doesn't open her eyes!"

Bulma stared then sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Why don't you like me?"

"Don't worry," Gohan said with a smile. "She treated everyone like that when she first met them."

Bulma groaned. "For how long?!"

"A few years," Oko growled, walking past her to Krillin. She gave him a stern look. "And you. Have you been following my training schedule?"

He straightened up and nodded quickly. "Yep! Thanks, by the way! Your training made me way stronger!"

"It isn't mine," Oko growled. "It's my father's. And his was at higher gravity."

Krillin nodded. "Okay! Got it!"

"Well, let's go!" Bulma called.

Oko nodded and looked at Chichi, who looked like she was going to cry. Oko frowned and Chichi started crying.

"Y-You t-two take care of each other okay?" Chichi sobbed, wiping her tears. Gohan nodded and gave her a hug. Oko ran over and quickly gave her a hug. Chichi hugged back, sniffling.

"Stay safe..." she muttered.

Oko nodded and let go. "We will..."

Chichi nodded and Gohan let go. They both waved then walked onto the ship's platform. It slowly started to lift them up.

"Remember to do your school!" Chichi called as it closed.

Oko looked around. It was a nice ship... but outdated.

But at least they were going to Namek... but she wondered... what waited for them there?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HEY! I'm going to try and dedicate this entire week to write chapters for this fan fiction! I was busy the last few days because I got my entire Keith Kogane cosplay set, I've been binging on Supernatural, and my dance class has started. I'm glad to get back to this because I sort of missed it. I will be working on a new cover for the book as well. That's it for now! See you in the next chapter!**


	30. Trying Girl Talk

Oko sighed as she sat on the ship. The entire thing was a mess... mostly due to Bulma drinking soda and reading magazines.

Oko looked at the ground, seeing the magazines and empty soda cans. It annoyed her slightly. Chichi would have a fit if Oko's room ever got this messy. Even Vegeta would probably make Oko clean this up if she did this! And this mess and laziness from Bulma made Oko think the blue haired woman was spoiled.

No discipline whatsoever.

"Uh... Bulma?" Krillin said, frowning. "Aren't you going to clean this up?"

Bulma looked over, sitting in the pilot seat lazily. "Huh?"

"Are you going to clean?" Krillin asked.

"What? No, you guys do it!" Bulma said with a frown. "There are two ladies in your presence!"

"But... you did it..." Gohan said, frowning.

"Hey, I helped build this ship and I'm the pilot, meaning, I am in charge," Bulma said sternly.

"Yeah... but at the moment... Oko's the strongest one here," Krillin said nervously. "And she knows her way through space... maybe you should let her drive?"

Bulma went wide eyed. "What?! No! She's a kid!"

Oko clenched her fists and got up. "Kid?"

Krillin and Gohan both went wide eyed and stepped back. Bulma frowned.

"Yeah, a kid," Bulma said. "But I'm just saying that due to age! You're totally not a kid mentally! You're smart, strong and-"

"If you're going to refer to me like that, I'd refer to you the way I think of you," Oko growled.

Bulma stared then gulped, smiling nervously. "What do you think of me?"

"Oko... don't say anything Mom would-"

"A tramp," Oko spat.

They all went wide eyed, staring. Bulma stared then sighed angrily, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ya know... I've tried to be nice!" Bulma said angrily. "I've tried hard! Why don't you like me?!"

Oko glared at her and crossed her arms. "Mostly because there's only one woman who can treat me like a child, and that is Chichi."

"I'll try and stop!" Bulma said with a sigh. "Just please! Try to give me another chance!"

Oko stared then nodded. "Fine."

Bulma smiled brightly.

"But you have to assist us in cleaning," Oko said sternly.

At that, Bulma's face fell. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine," she grumbled, starting to clean. Oko nodded and started picking up.

* * *

After a few long hours, it was finished. Oko sighed and sat down. Bulma walked over and sat next to her, smiling. Krillin and Gohan were both watching a strange TV show called 'Wheel of Fortune'.

Oko looked at Bulma. "What do you want?"

"Well, I want to talk!" Bulma said with a grin. "You said we could start over and I want to be like your mom-"

"Chichi already has that spot," Oko said sharply, glaring at her. "The best you'll ever be is a fond aquaintance."

Bulma stared then nodded. "Good enough. So! Do you want to talk about boys?"

Oko stared then shrugged. "They're slightly stronger than the female physically, but the girls can overpower them easily if trained. And they have different-"

"No! Not like that," Bulma said with a giggle. "Do you like any of them?"

Oko frowned. "Yeah...? I guess."

Bulma giggled. "Like love, I mean."

Oko went wide eyed. "What?! No! That's preposterous! I'm only 5!"

Bulma laughed happily and whispered, "You'll find yourself crushing on Gohan in no time!"

Oko rolled her eyes. "No way. I'm a princess. My father would never approve."

"Your dad isn't coming back though!" Bulma said. "You're free to do what you-"

"I'm still going to follow his rules," Oko said sternly.

Bulma stared then sighed. "Fine."

Oko nodded. "I still respect him."

"I can see that," Bulma said with a smile.

Oko nodded and Bulma got up.

"Well! I'm going to bed!" she said, stretching. She walked to the bathroom to change. Oko sighed and lied down on the floor.

"I'm going to clock out too..." Oko said with a yawn.

Krillin looked over and nodded. "Okay! I'll go to bed once this episode of Wheel of Fortune is over."

Oko nodded and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. It was going to be a long journey... and in a small ship with these people might just drive her insane. But she could handle it... she was too tired to care at this point.

But a feeling kept her uneasy... like something was waiting on Namek... something dangerous... something big... something deadly...

And she had a feeling it would not be happy to see her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I can't wait to get to the Frieza saga! He is my favorite! I'm usually a big fan of emperor's of the universe. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're nearing Namek! Hurray! Well, I'm outta here! Bye!**


	31. Arriving at Namek

Oko relaxed back, watching whatever show was on the TV. At the time, she was wearing her jumpsuit. It was comfortable, felt like a nice, cozy onsie. She sighed and looked at the others. Gohan was playing a game of Candy Land with Krillin, who was losing and starting to panic. Bulma was reading a magazine about... 'How To Find Mr. Right'. Oko grimaced slightly at the model on the front. He looked like he was a loser. Those muscles were totally photoshopped and so was the tan.

Oko looked away and out the window. She could tell everyone in the ship was getting a bit crazy staying cooped up with the same people everyday. The best type of training Oko could do was mental or just stretching. She wanted to destroy a mountain. She wanted to break something. And on another list of annoying things in the ship, her tail was growing back and it itched horribly. It was about halfway grown by now.

She sighed angrily and got up, stretching. She started doing some push ups to pass the time.

She got to about 40 when Bulma let out a long, irritated sigh.

"Oko, please stop that," Bulma said, looking over. "Why don't you come over here and read with me?"

Oko frowned and sat up, glaring at Bulma. She took one look at the front cover and shook her head. "No."

"It's not that bad-"

"AHA!" Krillin shouted victoriously.

Oko and Bulma both turned their heads to the shout. Krillin was doing a little victory dance around the board game while Gohan was smiling.

"You won again!" Gohan said happily.

"I am the MASTER OF CANDY LAND!" Krillin bellowed, raising his arms up victoriously.

Oko chuckled slightly and Bulma smiled.

"Ya know," he said with a smile, sitting down, "Feels good for me to win SOMETHING single handed."

Oko laughed and nodded. "Yeah! Enjoy it while you can!"

Krillin nodded quickly and grinned. "Round 27, Gohan!"

Gohan smiled and nodded. Krillin sat down across from him and reset the game. Oko rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She saw a green planet and went wide eyed, getting up. She walked over to the window and got a better look outside the window.

There it was.

Planet Namek.

"We're here!" Oko called quickly, running over to her armor. Gohan went wide eyed and got up, knocking over the table where Krillin was on a near win.

"NO!" Krillin groaned.

"Really?!" Gohan exclaimed, running to the window. Oko quickly pulled on the top of her armor and put on her gloves. She was already wearing her boots.

Krillin was pouting over by his ruined Candy Land. "Well... at least we can finally get some fresh air..."

Oko ran back over to the window and stared at the planet. It looked beautiful!

"We're landing!" Bulma called. Oko nodded and quickly sat down on her seat.

The ship shook slightly then settled down. Oko looked out the window to see the blue grass and green sky. She stared and saw Bulma start to type stuff on the computer.

Oko saw Gohan and Krillin just walk out and frowned slightly. The planet could-

"AAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" Bulma screeched. "THIS PLANET COULD HAVE NOT HAD BREATHABLE AIR!"

Took the words right out of her mind, except less screaming.

Oko chuckled and walked out, looking around.

"The planet's beautiful!" Gohan exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Oko nodded and frowned, sensing some power levels. She looked at Krillin and Gohan, who seemed to have picked it up as well. She looked around then saw two soldiers walk up a hill. Both shot a huge hole through the ship. Bulma went wide eyed and let out a screech of misery.

"Surrender your weapons and-" the one shouting stopped and went wide eyed. "O-O-"

Oko glared and pointed her index finger at them, shooting a blast. It split off into two at the last second and pierced them both in the head. She glared as their corpses fell and rolled down the hill.

They both fell at the bottom of the hill and Oko glared at them. She heard chatter on their Scouters and walked over, taking the Scouters and crushing them. Gohan and the others stared with wide eyes.

"O-Oko... you didn't have to do that-"

"Quiet," Oko growled, interrupting Bulma. She was sensing something else...

She recognized it and went wide eyed, looking at the sky. She saw a pod...

Krillin and Gohan looked over and went wide eyed.

"I-Is that..." Krillin whispered, staring with wide eyes.

"Father..." Oko muttered as it landed miles away.

"This... This is bad!" Krillin groaned. "There were those soldiers! And now this?! What if there are more soldiers?! What if Vegeta kills us?! What if he finds the Dragon Balls before us?! What if-"

"Calm down!" Oko barked, glaring at him. "We can get through this!"

Krillin looked at her and nodded. "Yeah... sorry..."

"Just remain calm and everything will go our way," Oko said sternly. "Probably."

Gohan nodded and Oko sighed, crossing her arms.

"Let's find the-"

She felt another group of chis and went wide eyed. "Hide! Quick!"

Krillin nodded and they all ran into a cave. Oko pressed her back against the wall, feeling the chis get closer. She felt the leader's chi and went wide eyed. It was colossal...

She saw the leader and went wide eyed. Her heart nearly stopped out of complete terror. It was Frieza.

Lord Frieza, her mind corrected her, almost like programming.

Oko saw him with a bunch of soldiers pass and sank down the wall, staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"Who was that...?" Krillin whispered, staring with a stern expression.

Oko remained silent, hugging her knees to her chest. Her partial tail was fluffed up out of fear and her heart was beating rapidly. Pure panic was going through her mind.

"Oko?" Gohan said with a frown. "Are you okay?"

Krillin looked down at her and frowned, kneeling next to her. "Hey... you okay?"

Oko looked at Krillin and shook her head. "No... I'm not."

He frowned slightly and she got up.

"That was the emperor of the universe," she said quietly, trying not to sound panicked. "Lord Frieza..."

Gohan went wide eyed. "The guy who-"

"Yes," Oko muttered. "He ordered Zarbon to kill me..."

Krillin went wide eyed. "D-Did you say emperor...?"

Oko nodded. "Of the universe..."

Bulma stared then groaned. "We're going to DIE HERE!"

Krillins sighed and got up. "This has all gone to crap! We have Vegeta, an emperor of the universe, AND the emperor's army to handle!"

Oko stared at the ground then shook her head. "We have to avoid them at all costs."

Gohan looked at her and nodded. "Yeah..."

Krillin nodded. "Looks like that'll have to be what we do..."

"Even if it means splitting up the group," Oko muttered. "We can't let them find us all hudded in a group..."

Gohan nodded and looked at her, frowning. "You should sit down... you look pale..."

Oko glared at him. "I-I'm fine. And don't tell me what to do."

Gohan looked at the ground and nodded. "Sorry..."

Oko glared out the cave, taking a deep breath. To be honest, she felt like screaming. She was terrified. What Frieza had put her through was forever scarred into her mind. The feeling of a hole being ripped through your stomach... the panic when she couldn't breathe... and the feeling of the chains digging into her wrists and ankles...

It was terrifying to remember.

And knowing that he was on this planet made her feel so nervous and scared that she felt like puking. And her father was here. It gave her a slight sense of relief knowing he was alive. Part of her wanted to fly right over to him and get off the planet together, but the other part wanted to save her friends more. She needed to wish them back.

But she had the most terrifying feeling in the back of her head...

Most of them weren't going to make it out of this alive... were they?

She looked at the others, who were talking about what they were going to do. She stared for a second then glared at the ground. She felt like she couldn't bare seeing them get hurt... ever. She would rather die than let them die.

At that, she made a promise to herself.

She would protect these idiots with her life from Frieza. No matter the cost.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OKAY! I have a few announcements. Most important one first. My brother and I were talking about my fan fiction and he mentioned that he shipped Oko and Android 17 more than Oko and Gohan. And that got me thinking. And now I ship it too. But don't fear, I am a multi shipper. So, I've got a LOT of chapters to think about it. I've spent a lot of time on Oko and Gohan's bond, so I don't know. I think Oko and 17 would make an ADORABLE couple. I'm just saying and now onto the second announcement!**

 **I haven't been active lately because of a few things. First, I binged on a show called Supernatural and now I'm on season 9, soon to be on 10. Second, I haven't been posting because I got a few hate messages on here and I couldn't take it for a while, but I'm okay now.**

 **And finally third, I've been planning on starting an Instagram account for this fan fiction where I'd post progress on chapters.**

 **There! DONE! Tell me what you think about Oko x 17! BYE**


	32. Exposed

Oko sighed as she stared out into the Namek sky. The panic was slowly subsiding, which relieved her... until her brain triggered another panic session with only one thought. She went wide eyed and turned to Bulma.

"Bulma! Check the Dragon Radar!" she snapped, running over.

"What? Why?" Bulma asked.

Oko glared at her. "Just check it!"

Bulma stared then shrugged, taking out the radar. She turned it on and went wide eyed.

"T-They're moving..." she said fearfully.

"With those guys?! They have the Dragon Balls?!" Krillin exclaimed. Oko clenched her fists fearfully, taking a deep breath.

"And they're heading toward another!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Do they have a radar too?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"No, they can't," Oko growled. "They learned about the Dragon Balls only a few months ago! It took years to develop a Scouter!"

Krillin stared then stepped out of the cave, glaring in the direction Frieza went. "Then... how did they know where the next Dragon Ball was going to be?"

Oko stared then glared at the ground. "Most likely... severe interrogation."

Krillin growled and Gohan ran out.

"We've gotta help the Namekians!" he said, looking at Oko. Oko glared at him.

"Help them?" she repeated. "Frieza would kill us!"

Krillin looked at Gohan. "Gohan, it's better if we just-"

Gohan launched off into the sky, following Frieza's power level. Oko went wide eyed and growled.

"Gohan!" she called angrily.

Krillin flew after him. Oko growled angrily and followed, hearing Bulma's shouts of anger.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" she screamed.

Oko growled and kept flying, catching up to Gohan easily. Gohan looked at her then glared at the ground.

"I-I just want to help-"

"Yeah, I know," she growled. "You want to save as many as possible."

Gohan nodded and they landed by a hill. Oko hid her power level, Krillin and Gohan doing the same. Oko glared at the small town below. There were a few Namekians standing there. Frieza was a few yards away, smirking. Zarbon and Dodoria were at his side. Oko glared at Zarbon.

"Woah, the teal one by Frieza's kinda cute..." Krillin whispered, staring with a smile.

Oko looked at him and frowned. "That's a man..."

Krillin went wide eyed and looked at her, letting out a small squeak. Oko rolled her eyes and looked at the Namekians.

"So, let's just cut straight to business," Frieza said with a smirk. "Where's the Dragon Ball?"

The elder Namekian stared then spoke in Namekian.

Frieza laughed. "Playing that card, huh? Well, I'll have you know that the last elder did that... but he broke after my men murdered his family and tortured the information out of him."

The elder went wide eyed and Frieza chuckled. Frieza tilted his head slightly to the side, smirking.

"Are those your children?" he asked, pointing to the two younger Namekians hiding behind him. The elder went wide eyed.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Ah! You can speak our language," Frieza snickered. "Now, tell me. Where are the Dragon Balls?"

"W-We don't have them..." the elder said quietly.

Frieza sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Zarbon!"

Zarbon flew forward in and instant, kicking of the heads of two adult Namekians. Oko stared then looked at Gohan, who was grititng his teeth.

"Gohan, stay calm..." she whispered.

"T-They're killing those people..." Gohan growled.

Oko rolled her eyes and looked back at the Namekians. Frieza smirked.

"Very good, Zarbon," he said. "Now, Namekians! Dragon Ball! Now!"

The elder stared with wide eyes then Oko sensed a few power levels. She looked up to see a few strong looking Namekians fly down.

"Stop right there!" one shouted.

Frieza glared slightly. "This is starting to get boring."

"We are the-"

"I don't care much about titles," Frieza growled. "Dodoria! Kill them!"

Dodoria smirked and set the Dragon Balls down. He checked his Scouter and snorted. "Seriously? Their powers are so small!"

Dodoria charged forward and tried to punch one, but they all jumped out of the way. The other Namekians ran to the side as the warriors shot blasts at Dodoria. The dust flew up and Gohan and Krillin smiled.

"They got him!" Krillin whispered happily.

Oko stared, shaking her head. "Dodoria's stronger than that, you idiots."

Gohan frowned and looked back. Dodoria walked out of the dust, brushing the dirt off his armor.

"This was new armor too... what a shame," Dodoria said with a smirk.

The warriors went wide eyed then Oko saw sudden chi blasts. The blasts destroyed the Scouters. Oko went wide eyed and looked at the elder, who was glaring at Frieza.

Dodoria went wide eyed and growled angrily. "You little-"

"Focus on the fight at hand, Dodoria!" Frieza barked. "We'll deal with him later!"

Dodoria growled and nodded, launching at the warriors. He punched two in the neck, both instantly falling. Oko stared with wide eyes. They weren't dead... no... they were paralyzed. The last went wide eyed and Dodoria grabbed him by the face. Dodoria's thumb and index finger were stuck into his eyes.

Gohan growled as the warrior let out a scream of pain. The Namekian tried to kick, but Dodoria snapped his neck in an instant. As the Namekian fell, Dodoria flew up. He charged a blast in his hand and threw it down. The blast hit the corpses and turned them to ashes. Oko stared, sighing slightly.

The elder looked terrified now.

"Now, unless you want my minions to do the same to your children, hand over the Dragon Ball," Frieza growled.

The elder stared then nodded, walking into a house and bringing out the Dragon Ball. Dodoria took it and smirked.

"Now, point us in the direction of the next village," Frieza said sternly.

"B-But-"

"Dodoria!" Frieza growled.

Dodoria smirked and the elder went wide eyed.

"Children! Run!" he shouted.

The two looked at him then started running. Frieza growled and Dodoria shot a blast at one. Oko stared, watching the child fall to the ground. Gohan growled angrily, starting to get up. Oko went wide eyed and grabbed his arm.

"Stay down!" she hissed.

"T-They're killing innocent people!" Gohan exclaimed.

The elder growled and turned to Dodoria. "You monsters!"

He charged forward and tried to punch him, but Dodoria dodged out of the way. Dodoria punched him in the neck and the elder fell.

"Dodoria, while you're at it, kill the last one," Frieza grumbled. "I'll just send for a new order of Scouters."

Dodoria grinned and basically appeared next to the child. The kid went wide eyed and whimpered.

"You know what I love about kids?" Dodoria asked. "They don't make much of a mess."

Gohan growled and shot up. "NO!"

Oko went wide eyed and tried to grab his arm, but was pulled down with him as he charged at Dodoria. Gohan kicked Dodoria away from the child. Dodoria crashed into a mountain and Oko went wide eyed. Krillin flew down quickly. Oko looked over. She made eye contact with Frieza.

He was staring at her with wide eyes, seeming surprised, but it slowly turned into an expression of pure rage.

Oko turned to Gohan quickly. "GET THE KID!"

Krillin grabbed the kid and quickly started flying away. Oko grabbed Gohan's arm and started flying quickly.

"G-GET HER!" Frieza screamed. "NOW, DODORIA!"

Oko growled angrily and looked at Gohan. "See what you did, you idiot?!"

"I needed to save-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted, looking back. She saw Dodoria chasing them.

She took a deep breath and looked ahead.

"H-He's gaining on us!" Krillin shouted.

"We can't lead him back to our base!" Oko barked. "Just keep flying!"

Gohan nodded and flew a bit faster, getting ahead with Krillin. Oko felt something grab her leg and went wide eyed, being thrown down to the ground. She crashed into the ground and growled in pain, getting up. Dodoria landed a few yards away, smirking as he walked forward.

"I see Zarbon didn't do the job very well," Dodoria said, cracking his knuckles. Oko looked up to see Gohan and Krillin didn't even notice her, they just kept flying.

Oko looked at Dodoria and glared, crossing her arms and trying to keep her tough exterior. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sure Frieza would love to do the job himself, but he never specified," Dodoria said, grinning.

Oko stepped back then he charged at her. She went wide eyed and quickly cowared down, but nothing came. She looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of her, gripping Dodoria's fist tightly. Oko went wide eyed and stared.

"Oko, did he hurt you?" Vegeta asked sternly.

Oko shook her head. "No..."

Vegeta nodded and glared at Dodoria, smirking. "I see you haven't been laying off those honey buns."

"Why, you little-"

Vegeta twisted Dodoria's arm around, jumping behind him. Dodoria let out a howl of pain and Vegeta kicked him in the knees. Dodoria fell and Vegeta looked at Oko.

"Kill him," he growled.

Oko stared then nodded, aiming a chi blast at Dodoria's head.

"N-No! Wait!" Dodoria shouted fearfully. "D-Do you guys want to know what really happened to your planet?!"

"Frieza blew it up?" Vegeta snickered.

"H-How did you-"

"I kind of figured it out after he tried to kill my daughter," Vegeta said sternly. "Oko! Kill him!"

Oko nodded and shot the blast. Dodoria let out a small scream then went limp. The blast was exploded, making his head blow into pieces. Vegeta smirked and looked at her.

"Well done," he snickered.

Oko stared, stepping back. He looked at her and sighed, walking forward.

"Oko, we're leaving," he said sternly.

Oko took a few steps away. "I'm helping my friends!"

Vegeta sighed angrily and grabbed her arm. Oko tried yanking away, but he was too strong.

"F-Father-"

"We're leaving," Vegeta growled.

Oko looked at him and tugged on his arm, trying to get away. "L-Let go of me!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked down at her. Oko looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. Not anger. Just concern...

She stared then glared at the ground. "I-I just want to wish them back... after that, we can go!"

Vegeta stared then growled slightly. "No, we're leaving now."

Oko gulped nervously and looked around. She could see Vegeta was getting ready to fly off. She looked at the ground and noticed how easily the dust came up. She glanced at her father then shot a blast at the ground. The dust flew up, making a massive cloud. Vegeta coughed, letting go of Oko to get the dust out of his eyes. Oko quickly started flying away, hearing him start to shout angrily. She flew as fast as she could then quickly hid in a small cave as she felt Vegeta's power level getting close.

She took a deep breath, lowering her chi. She saw Vegeta fly right past her. She stared then relaxed. The base was only a few miles away. She started walking there, not wanting to take any chances. She stayed close to trees in case she needed to hide.

After a long walk, she arrived. She saw the three talking fearfully to each other while the Namekian just stood there.

"She was with us a few minutes ago!" Gohan exclaimed.

"What if that guy got her?!" Krillin exclaimed.

Oko rolled her eyes and walked over. "Shut up!"

They all flinched and looked over.

"W-Where-"

"Dodoria caught me... but my father saved me..." Oko said sternly. "Dodoria's dead, but my father is stronger... and angrier than before."

Krillin stared then groaned. "This is all so bad!"

"I called my dad," Bulma said quickly. "He says Goku should be getting here within a month or two!"

"We won't last that long," Oko said with a sigh.

"Then... we gotta go down fighting!" Gohan said, looking determined. "We've gotta stay optimistic! Or else we'll lose hope!"

Krillin and Bulma both smiled and nodded. Oko glared at the ground and walked into the cave, going into the small house Bulma had set up there.

To be honest, it was hard to be optimistic for her. Why expect the best and get disappointed? She had the nagging feeling that one of them would die... which made her heart sink. She wished she could just go back to Earth. Go back home.

She wished all this would just disappear.

* * *

Vegeta growled angrily, flying and looking around for Oko. Her chi had suddenly lowered. She was hiding. Vegeta stopped flying and let out an irritated sigh. How could she not see how he was trying to help her?! It was so frustrating! He just wanted his old daughter back! He wished everything would just go back to the way it was!

Wish.

Something clicked in his mind and he looked up, his eyes wide. He could wish her back! Wish her to be the way she used to be! Bloodthirsty! Ruthless! His little girl...

He smirked slightly and sensed some nearby Namekian chis. Now, he had a reason to collect those cursed orbs. To get his daughter back.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if that chapter was bad. I actually wanted to post it the day after the last chapter came out because I was enjoying writing in it. My brother and I talked about what would happen in this saga and we thought of some really cool and fun stuff for me to write! So, I'm excited to write more about this saga. And the reason why I didn't upload right away is because I listened to Hamilton for the first time. It made me cry so hard, so I needed time to heal. So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! (If I'm in a good mood, I'll upload two in one day)**


	33. Bodyguard

Oko sighed as she sat on a rock, watching Krillin and the Namekian they now knew as Dende talk. She sighed and looked at the ground, watching the grass move.

"Oko?" Gohan said with a frown, going to her side. "Are you okay?"

Oko looked over and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Oko interrupted him.

"Don't ask again," she growled.

Gohan glared at the ground and nodded. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," she muttered. He stared then walked over to Krillin. Oko sighed, thinking.

She felt horrible. Every move she made that went against her father's wishes made her feel horrible. She wanted to help her friends, but she also wanted to be with her father. She knew he was just trying to do what he thought was best for her.

Oko sighed, rubbing her forehead. She just wanted him to be a part of their group.

She heard fast footsteps and looked over to see Bulma run out of the cave.

"Guys! Great news!" she squealed. "They gave Goku a senzu back on Earth! They said he's going to be here in a week!"

Krillin and Gohan both went wide eyed.

"Really?!" Krillin exclaimed with a grin.

"D-Dad's gonna save us!" Gohan said happily.

Oko stared then glared at the ground. A week was more than enough time for Frieza to find them then kill them. Just imagining it made her shudder. She crossed her arms, trying to find comfort somewhere in her mind. Maybe there was a chance Goku could get here in time... but the thought of battling Frieza made her stomach turn.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. Try to stay positive. Being negative was a straight road to a breakdown. And that was the last thing she needed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly and looked over quickly. It was the young Namekian child. She frowned slightly, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"You're name is Oko, correct?" he asked.

She nodded, frowning. "Yeah."

"And you are the strongest one in this group?" he asked.

Oko frowned slightly and got up. "Yeah... I think."

"Well... why are you so angry?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

She frowned. "No, I'm fine."

"Then why do you look angry?" he asked. "And why are you wearing the armor of the enemy?"

She sighed angrily and glared at him. "It's comfortable and it protects more than those clothes."

Dende looked at his clothes then at her armor. "I suppose you're right."

She nodded. "Yeah."

Krillin walked over, smiling. "So, Dende is going to take me to be powered up by that elder guy!"

Oko frowned. "Powered up?"

"Yeah! So... mind staying here with Gohan and Bulma?" Krillin asked. "I'm just gonna see if this is the real deal!"

Oko sighed then nodded. "Fine."

"Great!" he said with a smile. "We'll be back before you know it! We're gonna play it safe and walk there so nobody senses us!"

"Uh..." Dende glanced at the ground nervously. "That would take nearly a month..."

Krillin went wide eyed. "What?! Vegeta would have found him by then!"

Oko sighed. "Why can't I come?"

"Because! What if I get hurt and Gohan can't protect me?!" Bulma exclaimed. "I NEED someone to be a backup!"

Oko growled. "You selfish tramp! Don't you even care about this planet?!"

"Yes, I do! It's just-"

"I'd rather die trying to save this planet than protect you!" Oko barked.

Bulma went wide eyed and Oko started storming off.

"O-Oko! Where are you-"

"I'm going on a walk!" she barked.

"Hey! Wait-"

"Shut up!" she shouted.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned quickly, glaring. Krillin quickly removed his hand.

"O-Oko... calm down," he said softly. "I know Bulma is a bit selfish, but-"

"Shut up," she growled.

Krillin stared then Gohan walked over.

"Bulma's just scared," Gohan said with a soft smile. "And I'm sure you would be too if you were as weak as she was!"

Oko looked at Bulma, who was looking around nervously. Oko looked at Gohan and sighed.

"Fine..." she growled. "But if she tries to have a 'girl's night' like Chichi talked about, I'll leave."

Gohan nodded and smiled. "You don't even have to interact with her! Just stand guard!"

Oko sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Krillin smiled and pat her on the back. "We'll be back before ya know it!"

Oko nodded and him and Dende flew off. She sighed and walked back to her rock, sitting down and staring at the sky. She saw Bulma just walk into the cave.

* * *

A few hours later...

Oko sighed, relaxing back against the cave. Gohan walked out of the cave and sat next to her.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

She looked at him. "Hi."

"My mom packed some books," he said, holding out a small chapter book. "She said you should be reading more advanced book!"

Oko frowned and sighed. "Did she pack any activity books?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure! I'll be right back!"

At that, he quickly ran off. Oko glared at the ground, waiting. Gohan walked back and handed her an activity book. Oko took the book, opening it to the current page she was on. She started working on the word problems. Just seeing those pages reminded her of the schooling Chichi put her through.

If Johnny had 19 bottles of dish bottles of dish soap and he gives Gina 6, how many bottles of dish soap would Johnny have left?

She did the problem in her head then wrote down the answer. 13.

Simple.

She went on to the next problem. It was a process of elimination one. She smiled, already loving the work. These were her favorite type of problems. It was like solving a mystery.

She was nearly finished when she felt two chis fighting. She frowned, looking up from her book. One felt like her father's, but she wasn't sure. There was another one. It felt strong... maybe it was Zarbon?

Oko stared. It seemed her father was winning. She shook her head, trying to distract herself with the problems, but the pricks of chi in the back of her head kept her focus on the battle. She sighed and got up, carrying the book with her. She walked into the cave, going into the capsule house.

Bulma looked over. "What's up, kiddo?"

Oko remained silent, going over to the kitchen. There was a kettle on the stove, already heated up. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some tea.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Bulma said with a frown. "Come on! No need to be so cold!"

Oko rolled her eyes. "I just came in here for some tea."

"See? It's not that hard to talk to me," Bulma said with a smile. "Come here!"

Oko frowned. "No, I'm going back out to stand watch."

"Gohan can have a turn!" Bulma said with a smile. "I want to talk to you!"

Oko stared then looked at Gohan, who was already out the door. She sighed and Bulma smiled.

"So, you seem kinda oblivious," Bulma said as Oko sat down in an arm chair. "Ya know, with Gohan."

"What?" Oko growled.

"I can't believe you don't see it!" Bulma said with a smile. "Ever notice how nice he always is to you?"

Oko nodded. "Yes... I have, but he's like that to everyone."

"True, but with you, don't you see his face get all red?" Bulma said with a giggle.

Oko frowned. "Is he... allergic to me?"

"No! No!" Bulma laughed. "He likes you!"

Oko stared then nodded. "I like him as well."

"No! He _loves_ you!" Bulma giggled.

Oko frowned. "He does?"

"Yeah! He's your own little prince!" Bulma said with a grin.

Oko stared then shook her head. "We're just friends."

"Ooh... friendzone," Bulma said with a giggle.

Oko rolled her eyes and sipped on her tea. "I don't care for love."

"You will," Bulma said. "Someday, you will."

Oko stared then shook her head, getting up. She felt Vegeta's power level suddenly shrink. She flinched slightly and shook her head. "This conversation is over!"

"Wait! Come on! Love isn't a bad thing!" Bulma said as Oko started to leave.

Oko ignored her and left the capsule house, walking out. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Gohan looked over and smiled.

"Hey!" he said happily. "How are you?"

Oko looked at him, holding her tea. "I'm... fine, you?"

He smiled. "I'm okay."

She glanced at him and took a drink out of her tea. Gohan was silent, staring at the ground. He had a sort of concerned expression on his face. Oko looked at him. She nudged him slightly, making her look at him.

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye out for enemies," she said with a slight smirk.

He blushed and smiled nervously. "Sorry... I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" she asked.

"If it came down to it, who would you pick? Your dad or us?" he asked, looking at her. She frowned slightly.

"Why do you ask?" she muttered, sipping her tea.

"Curious," he said shortly.

She stared for a second then shrugged. "I don't really know... I know the me when I first came to Earth would choose my father, but now..."

She looked at him and glared slightly. "You've made me go a bit... soft."

He smiled slightly. "That's good, right-"

"No, it really isn't," she said with a sigh. "Not for a Saiyan princess..."

He frowned. "Well, maybe I can help you toughen up!"

She went wide eyed and burst out into laughter, nearly choking on her tea. He got up.

"What? I can help!" he said with a slight smile.

"You? You're one of the softest people I know!" she exclaimed with a smirk, poking his arm. "If anything, you'd make it worse."

He shrugged slightly, looking at the ground. He muttered something and she looked at him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Well... I like you just the way you are," he said with a smile. "You're still really strong and tough, but you can calm down easier than before."

She stared then shrugged. "I don't like it..."

He smiled and got up. "Want to play a game?"

Oko looked at him and shook her head. "Not really."

He frowned and Oko felt Zarbon's chi leave Vegeta's dwindling chi. She stared then glared at the ground, trying to contain the urge to go and help him. She took a deep breath. He'll be fine. A Saiyan that comes from the brink of death always ends up stronger. But... what if he didn't come back from it? What if he died?

"Oko?" Gohan said softly.

Oko looked over quickly. "Yeah?"

"You look tired... I think you should go take a nap," he said with a smile. "Please?"

Oko stared then sighed. "Yeah... sure."

She got up and walked into the cave. She went into the capsule house, ignoring Bulma's crying as she watched some sort of chick flick. Oko went to a room and lied down on the bed. Everything would be fine. She just needed some rest.

Yet, the feeling that Frieza would somehow find them remained...

She shook her head, rolling over. She started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Sorry if this chapter is just horrible, I haven't been able to get around to it lately. I'm sick right now and December is always a busy month. I'm also sorry if anything is wrong with the saga or out of place. It's been a long while and I'm not the brightest of people. I've been having a lot of problems lately that have been taking me away from writing in this fan fiction. I really love to write in it, but sometimes, I just don't have the energy.**

 **But, on the good news of things, I did get a lot of cosplay stuff. I can now do Jeice cosplay, which is going to be fun.**

 **Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	34. Getting Revenge

Oko sat outside the cave, waiting for Krillin to return. She relaxed against a boulder, staring into the sky. She felt a sudden prick of energy. She frowned slightly. It felt like Krillin, but stronger. Maybe that power up worked after all!

"Hey! Oko!"

Oko looked over to see Gohan walk over. He held out a bowl, smiling.

"Bulma made some popcorn!" Gohan said happily.

She grabbed the bowl, starting to eat it. "I'm surprised she can work a microwave."

Gohan chuckled slightly and sat next to her. Oko heard footsteps and looked over to see Bulma walk out. She was holding the Dragon Radar.

"Hey! Guys! Look!" she said, holding it toward them. "There's a Dragon Ball not too far from here!"

"I'll get it," Oko said as she got up.

"Uh... no," Gohan said, standing. "What if Vegeta sees you?"

Oko frowned. "He won't-"

"If you go, I'll go with you," he said sternly.

"What?! Who will make sure I don't get hurt?!" Bulma exclaimed.

Oko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Gohan looked at them both then sighed.

"I-I can go by myself?" he said with a shrug.

Oko went wide eyed and looked at him. "This planet is crawling with soldiers! If they find you-"

"Take the Dragon Radar!" Bulma said, giving it to him. "That way, you can get it and come back as soon as possible."

Oko glared at Bulma. "You're getting on my last nerve, tramp."

Gohan flew off and Bulma rolled her eyes before going back into the cave. Oko sat back down, grumbling.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Oko felt Krillin's chi get closer and got up. Krillin landed a few feet away, grinning with a Dragon Ball in his hands.

"Hey! I got that power up and... where's Gohan?" he asked, his smile fading. Oko sighed, growling slightly.

"He left to get a Dragon Ball that was close by... he should be back any time now," she spat.

Krillin nodded. "Uh... what if he gets-"

"Bulma already dismissed my concerns," she growled, sitting back down. "If he's not back soon, I'm gonna go look for him..."

"Sounds good-"

A sudden chi made Oko get right back up quickly. She looked over quickly to see Vegeta land a few yards away.

"You, shortie, give me the Dragon Ball," he growled, glaring at Krillin.

"U-Uh..."

Oko saw Zarbon land a few feet away and stepped back.

"Vegeta, I didn't expect a barbarian like you to be this smart," Zarbon said with a smirk.

Vegeta looked over and sighed angrily. "Zarbon, I don't have time for this."

"Lord Frieza is rather... enraged by your escape," he said sternly.

Vegeta glared at him and smirked slightly. "What? Is he already throwing a baby fit?"

Zarbon rolled his eyes then noticed Oko. He glared slightly then looked back at Vegeta. "Don't speak poorly of our emperor. Now, come with me."

Vegeta smirked and got into a fighting position. Zarbon went wide eyed and laughed.

"Really? You think that after our last fight, you can still beat me?!" he laughed. "You-"

Suddenly, Vegeta launched at him, punching him in the stomach. Zarbon went wide eyed and coughed up blood. Oko flinched slightly and Krillin gulped nervously. Zarbon staggered then growled.

"You asked for it," he growled before starting to transform.

Oko went wide eyed at his appearance, instantly grossed out. He looked like a muscular frog with hair... unlike his usual handsome self. He grew a few feet taller too!

Zarbon was about to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged. Zarbon went wide eyed and Vegeta punched him in the stomach so hard, it broke the armor and skin. Oko stared, slightly urged to attack something. Simply watching the fight gave her the temptation to rip something's head open.

"H-How..." Zarbon rasped. Vegeta snickered and jumped up, shooting a chi blast at his spine. Zarbon fell, barely able to move.

Vegeta smirked and looked at Oko. "Oko... he tried to kill you... I say, you finish him."

"What?! No! She doesn't have to!" Krillin exclaimed.

Oko stared, her hand twitching slightly. Vegeta got Zarbon into a headlock.

"Oko, kill him," he said sternly. "You had no problem with Dodoria... Is it because your little friends are watching?"

Krillin looked at her. "Oko, he's just trying to get you under his control, don't do it!"

"Oko, he tore you away from me!" Vegeta barked. "Kill him! Let us have our revenge!"

Oko stared then stepped forward. Krillin stared.

"He's just trying to get you back into your old Saiyan self... don't fall for it," Krillin said.

"Killing Zarbon is just another problem out of our way!" Oko growled. To be honest, if she had it her way, she'd torture Zarbon until he was begging for her to kill him. She wanted to make him scream, she wanted to make him pay.

Vegeta smirked and threw Zarbon into the air. Oko charged a chi blast in her hands.

"GATLIC GUN..." she shouted, the chi blast getting larger. Her father started charging a blast as well, smirking.

"O-Oko-"

"FIRE!" she shouted, sending the blast forward. The two blasts merged into one and Oko watched as Zarbon turned to dust. Oko stared then looked at her father. He looked at her then glared at Krillin.

"Dragon Ball. Now," he said sternly.

Krillin stared then pulled the Dragon Ball a bit closer. "If I give this to you, will you leave Oko alone?"

"Yeah, sure," Vegeta said with a sigh. "Now, give it!"

Krillin was still for a few seconds then threw the ball over. Vegeta caught it and looked at Oko. She stared at him, silent. He smirked at her then flew away. That smirk was a special one. He had a plan for something...

"He's up to something..." Oko said, watching as her father flew away.

"No doubt about that," Krillin said with a sigh. "But... did you see how quick he took out that Zarbon guy? He could have easily just killed me, grabbed you and the Dragon Ball, and left..."

Oko looked at Krillin and nodded. "I know... I don't have a good feeling about this."

After a few minutes, Gohan landed back at the base. Oko got up quickly, running over.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked.

"Uh... we gotta go," Gohan said rather quickly.

"Why?" Krillin asked with a frown.

"Because we've got about five minutes before Vegeta finds out I stole this," Gohan said, holding out a Dragon Ball.

Both Oko and Krillin went wide eyed. Krillin made a few squeaking noises, shocked.

"W-We've gotta leave!" Oko said quickly.

"Yep!" Krillin said, snapping out of it. "Let's go! Go! GO!"

Bulma walked out, frowning. "What's going on-"

"Grab the most important things in the house!" Krillin said quickly.

Oko nodded and ran inside, grabbing her bag. She ran out and Krillin grabbed Bulma.

"Hey! Someone better explain to me what's going on-"

"My father is going to be back soon and he's going to be angry!" Oko said quickly. "Now, shut up!"

Bulma frowned and Gohan ran out with some other stuff.

"Let's go!" Krillin said before flying off. Oko followed quickly.

* * *

After a few minutes, they got to a valley where they could hide.

"Oko, Gohan, I gotta get you to the Grand Elder," Krillin said. "With you two all powered up, we might have a chance."

Oko nodded. "Agreed."

"Let's go then!" Gohan said.

Oko nodded and they started flying.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Bulma shouted.

Oko rolled her eyes, flying a bit faster.

She could tell her father was going to be mad... and it scared her. And what scared her more was not knowing what his plan was.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey, sorry this chapter is shorter than the last. I don't want to stuff too much stuff into one chapter then have it all rushed. Cause, what happens is I stuff a bunch of stuff into the chapter then I have no idea what to name it. This way, I don't have to deal with too much chaos and then have to name it. But, I am truly sorry if it is a disappointment that the chapters are short. I'll try my best to try and get it longer. My goal is to make chapters at least 3,000 words long, but that would take longer and I don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. If I don't post a chapter once a month, I feel bad. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will see you in the next one. Bye!**


	35. Arrival of the Ginyu Force

Oko flied next to Gohan, staring ahead of her. She felt relieved to finally get away from Bulma. She felt a large spike of chi and went wide eyed, glancing back. It was rage. Pure rage.

"D-Do you guys feel that?" Gohan asked, looking at them.

"We gotta hurry..." Krillin said sternly.

Oko nodded and started speeding up. She spotted a house upon a mountain in the distance.

"Over there!" she said quickly.

Oko and the others flew over quickly. They landed and Oko saw a Namekian step out of the house. He was fit and seemed to be very serious. Oko could tell he was a warrior, perhaps the strongest Namekian on the planet.

"N-Nail!" Krillin exclaimed. "We need to get these two powered up by Guru!"

Nail looked at them then glared at Oko. "Why is she wearing the armor of the enemy?"

Oko glared back at him. "It's armor. Simply that, green bean."

Nail growled slightly and Krillin stepped forward.

"S-She just finds it comfortable!" Krillin said quickly. "We need to get them powered up!"

Nail frowned and Dende peeked out.

"Are they trustworthy?" Nail growled.

"Um... yes," Dende said nervously.

Nail sighed and looked at them. "Come in."

Oko nodded and started walking in with Gohan.

"I'll hold Vegeta off," Krillin said sternly.

Oko frowned, stopping. "But-"

"Just go!" Krillin said. "I'll be careful!"

Oko sighed and walked inside. She sat a huge Namekian sitting in a chair. Oko frowned slightly.

"Greetings, children..." the elder said.

Oko frowned.

"Uh... hello," Gohan said nervously.

"These two request you to awaken their inner potential," Nail said sternly.

The elder nodded slightly and Oko felt her father's power level getting closer. She clenched her fists, staring at the elder.

"We don't have much time..." she grumbled.

"Don't talk to the Grand Elder with a such ill mannered tone," Nail snapped. "You're lucky to be in his presence."

Oko rolled her eyes. Nail pushed Gohan forward. Gohan stumbled then looked up at Guru. Guru placed a hand on his head. Oko stared then saw an aura of energy suddenly surround Gohan. Her eyes widened slightly and he lifted his hand off of Gohan's head.

"This one is pure of heart..." Guru said with a weak smile.

Gohan stared then walked back over to Oko.

"You," Guru said, pointing at Oko. "Come forward."

Oko nodded and walked over. Guru placed a hand on her head. She frowned slightly, suddenly seeing all her thoughts and memories flash by.

"Your past is quite impure," Guru said sternly. "But it seems you have redeemed yourself with this new family... yet you still long to be at your father's side."

Oko frowned, looking up at him. "Y-You-"

"Promise you will use this power wisely," Guru said sternly.

Oko was still for a few seconds then nodded. "Okay... I promise."

She suddenly felt a rush of power. She went wide eyed, feeling it still rising. It made her feel... powerful. More powerful than before! So much more!

Guru removed his hand from her head.

Oko looked at herself then at Gohan. He smiled then she felt Vegeta stop... next to Krillin's chi. She went wide eyed. Gohan quickly ran out, Oko following.

Vegeta was glaring at Krillin, still looking angry. He looked at Oko an frowned slightly. "How did you get that strong so fast?"

Oko glared and crossed her arms. "Not telling."

He growled slightly and stepped forward.

"You-"

Suddenly 5 powerful power levels were detected. Oko went wide eyed and looked toward them. Vegeta suddenly froze, looking over cautiously.

"H-Holy moly..." Krillin muttered, looking toward the chis.

"I-It's the Ginyu Force..." Vegeta said with wide eyes.

Oko went wide eyed and looked at him. "W-What?!"

"What's the 'Ginyu Force'?" Gohan asked with a frown.

"Quick! Give me the other Dragon Ball!" Vegeta said quickly.

"What?! No!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Me being immortal is our only chance of surviving them!" Vegeta barked.

Oko looked at Vegeta then at Krillin. "Go and give it to him!"

Krillin frowned. "But-"

"You have no idea what these men can do, Krillin!" Oko shouted angrily. "Now, stop being such a nuisance and LISTEN TO ME!"

Krillin stared then sighed. "Fine..."

Oko nodded and sighed. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's our only choice."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, yeah... I get it."

He walked back into the house. Oko took a deep breath, glaring as he walked in.

"We need to get the one Bulma has," Gohan said, stepping forward.

"I know," Oko growled.

After a few seconds, Krillin walked out with the Dragon Ball. Vegeta looked at it, but Krillin held it close.

"We get to carry them," he said sternly.

Oko nodded and flew up into the air. "Let's go! Now!"

Vegeta and Gohan flew to her side. Gohan glanced at Vegeta, while Vegeta glared at him. Oko sighed and started flying, Krillin leading them to the camp.

They reached the camp in a few minutes.

Oko quickly flew down, her landing knocking Bulma off her chair. Bulma let out a yelp as she hit the ground and sat up. She saw Vegeta and went wide eyed.

"I-IS THAT-"

"No time to talk!" Krillin said as Gohan grabbed the Dragon Ball.

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" Bulma screeched.

Oko rolled her eyes and started flying. The others followed, not answering Bulma. Bulma yelled after them, but it faded away.

Krillin flew over to Oko's side, looking at her. "Oko... listen..."

Oko looked over. "What is it?"

"Nail said these things grant 3 wishes..." he said. "I say, we wish our friends back before Vegeta gets his immortality."

Oko frowned slightly. "What if-"

"You've gotta pick sides!" Krillin whispered. "It's either your dad or us! I keep seeing you tipping back and forth between the two and it frustrates me! Now, I know he's your dad and all... but we need your help more than ever... and I doubt he's going to do anything good with that immortality..."

Oko stared then sighed, looking ahead of her.

"I just... I want you to make the right choice," he said with a small sigh. "You're still young and if you make the wrong choice, it could affect you the rest of your life..."

Oko grumbled quietly and nodded. "Yeah... I know..."

Krillin nodded and flew back over to Gohan. Oko sighed and glanced at her father, who was flying ahead. Gohan flew to her side and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing..." she grumbled. "Mind your own business."

Gohan frowned. "But-"

"Oko! Come here!" Vegeta barked.

Oko sighed and flew over. She looked at him.

"Stay by my side..." he said sternly, shooting a glare at Gohan.

She frowned. "Do you promise not to-"

"I promise not to make you come with me," he said with a sigh. "Just... stay at my side..."

Oko nodded and looked ahead of her. Vegeta glanced at her.

"And... I want you to stay away from Kakarot's son," he said sternly.

Oko frowned and looked at him. "Why? He's my friend."

"I don't like him," he spat.

"Just because you don't like him means I don't get to talk to him?" she hissed.

"Yes, and watch your tone," he said sternly.

Oko scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," he said, looking at her. "And with the Ginyu Force and Frieza being on the planet hunting for us... I just want to make sure you're not stuck with those weaklings when they attack."

Oko stared then nodded. "Okay... but they're not weak..."

"Compared to me, they are," Vegeta said sternly.

Oko sighed and Vegeta looked ahead of them.

"They're right over there!" he said, flying faster.

Oko frowned slightly, speeding up. They landed and Vegeta ran over to his collection of the 5 Dragon Balls.

"Quick! Let's summon the dragon!" Vegeta exclaimed, turning to them.

Gohan frowned and stepped back, holding the Dragon Ball close.

"We get our wishes first!" Krillin barked.

Vegeta frowned slightly. "Stop being a fool! I need my immortality NOW!"

"No! We go first!" Gohan barked.

Vegeta looked at Oko. "Oko! You agree that I should have my immortality first, right?!"

Oko stared then nodded slightly. "Yes..."

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What's the use in the other wishes if we're dead?!" Oko said, looking at him. "Our defense comes first, then we can wish them back! Believe me, I want them back as much as you do, but what are we going to do if we wish them back, then the Ginyu Force comes and kills us?! We need to give my father his immortality! He can protect us!"

"Or he'll turn on us!" Krillin barked.

"Think, Krillin!" Oko shouted. "What good are we going to do if we're dead?!"

"But-"

"GINYU! FORCE!"

The shouts made Oko freeze. She looked over to see the five soldiers, landing only a few feet away.

"RECOOME!"

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"GULDO!"

"GINYU!"

"TOGETHER WE ARE, THE GINYU FORCE!"

Oko stared as they all posed.

"We're going to die," she said with wide eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Take this. Again, I'm sorry if it's horrible. I don't have much to say.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you in the next.**


	36. Fighting Guldo

Oko stared at the Ginyu Force with wide, fearful eyes as her group quickly staggered away from them. Of course she was terrified. She had heard about the Ginyu Force and she felt frozen in place as they disbanded from their pose. She stepped back slightly, staring.

"Perfect landing, boys!" Ginyu said with a mighty grin. "Now... you little weaklings must be the intruders Lord Frieza spoke of."

Recoom noticed Oko and Gohan there and grinned. "Oh! Look there, Captain! They have kiddos!"

Ginyu looked over and smirked. Vegeta frowned and glared at Recoom, stepping in front of Oko. Oko glanced at him then glared at Recoom.

"Now, hand over the Dragon Balls," Ginyu said, holding his hand out. "We can either do this the easy way... or the hard way."

Oko glared and Guldo smirked slightly.

"I think they want to fight!" Guldo said, crossing his arms.

Vegeta scoffed and stepped forward. "I've gotten stronger, you imbecile... soon enough, I'll be a Super Saiyan."

Oko looked at him, staring. The only person she could imagine becoming a Super Saiyan was her father... he was worthy. He was a true Saiyan warrior... but she knew he wasn't strong enough for something like that.

Jeice laughed slightly. "Aye! Look at that! Papa bear protecting baby bear!"

The group laughed slightly and Vegeta glared. He looked back at Krillin and Gohan, both holding the Dragon Balls.

"Throw them..." he growled in a low, secretive tone.

Oko looked at them and nodded. Gohan stared at her then turned quickly and chucked the ball as hard as he could. It didn't even get two feet away when Burter basically appeared in front of it and grabbed it. Oko went wide eyed and he snickered.

"Baldie! Break the ball!" Vegeta shouted.

Krillin went wide eyed and looked at him. "WHAT?!"

"BREAK IT!" Vegeta shouted.

Before Krillin could even move, the ball disappeared out of his hands. Oko went wide eyed and looked around to see Guldo holding the ball.

"Good work," Ginyu said with a smirk. "Now, you boys have fun."

At that, he picked up all the Dragon Balls and flew away. The others turned to them, smirking.

"I call Vegeta!" Guldo said quickly.

"You can't just call it!" Jeice exclaimed.

"I just did!" Guldo growled, crossing his arms. "Deal with it!"

Oko turned to the others quickly. "We need a plan."

"What if we just go by their rules?" Gohan asked. "Maybe we can win-"

"Are you retarded?!" Vegeta barked. "They'd kill every one of you!"

Gohan flinched slightly and nodded. "Sorry..."

Oko glanced at the Ginyu Force. They were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would kill who. Oko frowned and looked back at her group. "Anyone can handle Guldo, but we need help for Recoome and the others."

Vegeta nodded and smirked. "Guldo is the weakest one there, I'm sure the human here could take him."

Krillin looked at Vegeta. "R-Really?"

Oko looked at Krillin. "No, if Guldo hits you with his time control stuff, you're probably dead."

Krillin frowned. "So... we work together!"

Oko sighed. "I... I don't know."

She looked at her group. "If we team up, they'll most likely team up."

"We're dead," Krillin said with a nervous groan. "We're so dead!"

Oko thought for a second then frowned. "I... I have an idea!"

She looked over at the Ginyu Force. "Hey!"

They looked at her. Oko stepped forward, standing as tall as she could. She glared at them, crossing her arms. "Who's fighting who?"

Recoome grinned. "Oh, she's eager!"

Burter laughed. "Aw! What's the matter?! Gonna be late to your day care?"

Oko growled and rolled her eyes. "Just tell me!"

"Well, if the girl is so eager, I can fight her!" Guldo said with a grin, walking forward. Vegeta frowned slightly and glanced at Oko. Oko glared at Guldo and nodded.

Oko walked forward then stopped a few yards away from Guldo. Guldo smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't even have to break a sweat killing you!" Guldo laughed. "You're just a little girl!"

Oko rolled her eyes and crouched down, ready to fight. Guldo launched at her. She quickly jumped to the side as he tried to punch her. He seemed slightly surprised by how quick she was. She quickly flew at him, elbowing him in the cheek. He stumbled back and fell. He looked at her quickly and got up. His cheek was bruised and bleeding slightly. She glared, keeping her guard up. Guldo growled and glanced at his teammates.

"You can do it, Oko!" Gohan shouted.

"Shut up!" Guldo barked, glaring over at Gohan.

Oko ran at him while he looked away. She kicked him in the stomach then punched him in the nose. He let out a yelp of pain then growled, kicking her back. She flipped through the air then stopped herself a few yards above ground. She glared at Guldo.

What was he waiting for...?

He could easily stop time and kill her, but he wasn't. It confused her slightly. He kept glancing at his teammates and not really paying attention to the fight. Then, Oko realized it.

He was trying to impress his teammates... show them how strong he truly was without his powers.

Oko saw Guldo growl and glare at her. She glared back.

"What?" she spat. "Can't you win against 'just a little girl'?"

Guldo let out a snarl of anger and charged at her. Oko flew a bit upward, charging a chi blast in her right hand. He noticed and she shot it at him quickly. He dodged and it hit the ground, causing dust to fly up. Oko went wide eyed and Guldo flew at her, punching her across the face. She was thrown slightly to the side by the impact, but he grabbed her by the ankle. He threw her into the ground. She crashed down and hit the ground, causing a small crater. She let out a growl of pain and looked up, but didn't see Guldo anywhere. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked around quickly.

She now had a bruise on her cheek from the hit and her back ached a bit, but she didn't care. Losing sight of the enemy was REALLY bad. It caused a small inner panic.

"Looking for me?" a voice behind her asked, snickering.

She looked over quickly to be punched in the nose. She fell back and he raised his hand, a chi blast in it. She quickly kicked him away and got up, wiping the blood away from her nose. He stumbled back and growled.

"You brat..." he growled.

She glared at him then was about to punch when he seemed to disappear. She frowned and saw him panting heavily only a few feet away. She growled and flew over, about to kick him in the back, but he disappeared again. She heard the familiar panting and looked over to see him another few feet away.

She was getting frustrated now.

He looked at her and grinned, but was still panting. "You're no... m-match for me!"

Oko growled and launched at him, kicking at him, but he disappeared again. She saw him panting again a few feet away. She let out an angry yell.

"You can't run for long!" she shouted angrily, getting frustrated.

The fact that she was just hitting and kicking at air made her blood boil. He was a coward! To weak to stand up to her! He was just running away!

She saw his back was turned to her. He was wheezing. Oko launched at him and got him into a head lock. He went wide eyed and struggled frantically. She tightened the grip and started pulling on his head. He growled and Oko noticed a boulder flying at her. She went wide eyed and jumped to the side. She growled and let go of him with one arm. She started slamming her fist into his head.

The boulder turned and flew back at her. She growled and jumped over it, continuing to punch his head. Guldo started to scream, struggling frantically.

"G-GUYS! HELP!" he shouted.

Oko started punching harder, seeing blood now. The boulder flew at her again and she growled angrily, raising her hand to it. She charged a chi blast and shot it. It shattered into what seemed like a thousand pieces. She glared at Guldo, seeing another boulder rise from the ground. She raised her fist to hit him again, but felt herself freeze.

She went wide eyed and saw Guldo trying desperately to get out of her grip. She let out a strained growl, seeing he had no chance of escaping her. Then, she felt her arm start to move. She went wide eyed then saw a rock hit Guldo on the side of the head. She felt herself get free and punched Guldo through the head, her fist coming out his eye socket.

He went limp and she threw the corpse aside. She looked at her friends to see Gohan had a handful of rocks in his hands. He smiled at her and waved slightly. She stared at him for a second then looked at the Ginyu Force.

They were staring at Guldo's corpse, but didn't seem really fazed by it.

"Well! Another one bites the dust, am I right?" Burter said with a shrug.

"My turn! My turn!" Recoome cheered, jumping up and down happily. "Vegeta! You and me! One on one!"

Oko flew over to Vegeta and he sighed.

"You could have done better," he said sternly.

She glanced at him. "I guess."

He crossed his arms. "At least you killed him..."

Oko nodded and looked at him. "Kill Recoome quicker than I killed Guldo."

Vegeta smirked and nodded, walking forward. Oko watched, her arms crossed.

Sure, she believed in her father... but Recoome was a wild kind of person. He was tall, buff, and seemed kind of crazy.

She was just hoping this fight would end fast.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry it took so long to update. I was having personal problems and I'm getting better now. I'll try to make up for the lost chapters, but my computer is being kind of stupid when it connects to the internet so it's going to be rough. Thank you all for being so patient, I appreciate it very much. And now, Daddy's Little Girl is 3 years and 5 days old! I'm happy it lasted this long. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
